Detrás de Cámaras
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Conjunto de historias (una por capítulo) desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes. Pequeñas escenas que podrían haber pasado además de lo que se vio en la serie.
1. TVD - 1x01 - PILOTO - Matt

¿Qué hago yo aquí? Buena pregunta, no tengo ni idea. Bueno, más o menos. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en volver a ver la serie entera y en escribir una historia por cada capítulo. Así que lo voy a intentar en esta historia. El personaje en el que se centrará cada drabble (en teoría serán drabbles, igual con algún capítulo se me va la mano) será elegido al azar a través de Random. Igual hago dos drabbles y no vuelvo a esta historia nunca, pero me apetecía mucho intentarlo, así que... ¡aquí estoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 341**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X01 - PILOTO - MATT DONNOVAN**

−Feliz primer día.

Matt sonrió al escuchar a su hermana. Ella se burlaba de él, claro, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de verlo molesto. Así que se calló, sonrió y cogió la mochila. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, estaba saliendo por la puerta, dispuesto a afrontar la vuelta al instituto después de lo que pasó.

_Después de que Elena te dejara_ se recordó el chico. No podía olvidarlo. Si lo hacía, volvería a estar a los pies de la que había sido su amiga desde que llevaban pañales. Y no podía permitirse aquello. Así que llegaría a clase, se reencontraría con todos sus amigos y la ignoraría durante todo el día.

* * *

Fácil decirlo. En cuanto la vio, su mirada se negó a abandonar a la chica, que saludaba a todo el mundo y contestaba mil y una veces que se encontraba bien, y que Jeremy también estaba superando lo ocurrido. Todos se lo creían, pero Matt lo veía todo en los ojos de la chica. No estaba bien. Y, realmente, los demás eran unos inútiles si no se daban cuenta de aquello. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Sus padres habían muerto hacía muy pocos meses. En un accidente que ella tuvo que ver desde el asiento trasero del coche, y cuyas consecuencias todavía estaba sufriendo.

Matt moría de ganas por ir junto a ella y darle un abrazo. Pero no lo haría. No, haría algo mejor.

* * *

−¿Lo harás por mí?

Bonnie sonrió y asintió. Matt suspiró, aliviado. Incluso si él no era capaz de ir junto a Elena y darle su apoyo (tampoco es como si ella fuera a aceptar su ayuda), se encargaría de que la persona más importante en la vida de Elena estuviera con ella.

−Gracias. De verdad.

−Todo volverá a la normalidad. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Elena y tú… no podéis ignoraros para siempre.

−Eso espero, Bon. Eso espero.

* * *

Lo consiguió. Un día entero sin hablar con ella ni (esperaba) quedarse mirándola como un psicópata. Un día… Aquel año iba a ser un infierno.


	2. TVD - 1x02 - LA NOCHE DEL COMETA - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 303**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X02 - LA NOCHE DEL COMETA - ELENA GILBERT**

Elena dejó que la gran puerta de la casa de huéspedes Salvatore se cerrara tras ella. No sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. Conocer al hermano de Stefan, todo lo que este le había contado sobre su antigua relación… y cómo Stefan la había tratado. O, mejor dicho, cómo no la había tratado. Ni siquiera la había mirado. Después de lo que le había costado decidirse a dar el paso, a decirle a Stefan lo que sentía, la actitud del chico la había hecho sentirse peor que si le hubieran dado una patada.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro de Mystic Falls. Con un poco de suerte, Caroline y Bonnie todavía estarían en el Grill, y podría pasar un rato escuchando los cotilleos de la rubia para intentar olvidar todo lo que había pasado en casa de los Salvatore.

No es que le importara que Stefan no quisiera ni atenderla. Bueno, sí que le importaba, pero el problema no era ese. El problema era que le había hecho sentir como si lo que tenían, la conexión que existía entre ellos, se la hubiera inventado ella. ¿De verdad había sido así?

El graznido de un cuervo la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica se giró y vio que el pájaro se había detenido en un árbol a pocos pasos de ella, y la miraba fijamente.

−¡Fuera! ¡Vete!

El cuervo ignoró sus palabras, así que Elena solo pudo dar media vuelta y acelerar el paso. Cuando llegó al Mystic Grill todavía seguía sintiendo la oscura mirada del pájaro en su nuca.

−¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Caroline en cuanto Elena se sentó junto a sus dos amigas.

−Da igual. Ya os lo contaré mañana.

Caroline y Bonnie cruzaron una mirada, y decidieron dejarlo pasar. La expresión que vieron en la cara de Elena era suficiente.


	3. TVD - 1x03 - MORDEDURAS DE LA - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 362**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X03 - MORDEDURAS DE LA NOCHE DE VIERNES - STEFAN SALVATORE**

−¿Buscas algo?

Stefan ignoró a su hermano. Estaba intentando molestarlo, hacer que saltara, pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Así que, sin siquiera levantar la mirada, siguió buscando.

Porque sí, estaba buscando algo. Dos algos, para ser más precisos. Antes que nada, necesitaba encontrar el colgante de verbena para poder dárselo a Elena. La chica no estaba a salvo, sobre todo ahora que Damon había decidido convertir a una de sus mejores amigas en su víctima. Y además, la chica había invitado a Damon a su casa, lo cual significaba que no estaba a salvo ni siquiera mientras dormía.

Damon se fue de su habitación, sorprendiéndolo. No era normal que dejara pasar una posibilidad de molestarlo. Stefan ignoró la sensación que se instaló en su pecho y que le decía que su hermano estaba planeando algo. Finalmente, encontró el colgante, y siguió con su segunda búsqueda.

La cena con Bonnie había ido bien, pero Stefan sentía que no había conseguido que la chica se relajara por completo en su presencia. Y, tras lo que le habían contado las dos chicas la noche anterior, el vampiro sabía qué hacer. El libro que buscaba era el antiguo diario de una bruja de ascendencia celta. Dado que Bonnie venía de una familia de brujas muy distinta, no había riesgo de que a la chica se le revelara su verdadera identidad como bruja antes de que su abuela lo hiciera cuando ella lo viera apropiado, así que Stefan le prestaría aquel diario en el que una joven bruja exploraba las posibilidades que le otorgaba su talento para elaborar pociones de amor y para utilizar hierbas curativas.

Esperaba poder convencer a Bonnie de que, a pesar de todo su bagaje (que, por supuesto, no iba a revelar ni a Bonnie ni a nadie más), él no iba a hacer nada que fuera a ponerlas ni a ella ni, sobre todo, a Elena en peligro.

Stefan suspiró. Sabía que, si convencía a Bonnie de que no iba a suponer ningún peligro para su mejor amiga, todo sería mucho más fácil para ambos, y más cómodo para Elena. Era una tarea difícil, pero el vampiro estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.


	4. TVD - 1x04 - LAZOS DE FAMILIA - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 471 **(que se note que Bonnie es mi favorita).

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X04 - LAZOS DE FAMILIA - BONNIE BENNETT**

Bonnie cayó boca abajo en su cama. Sentía que aquel día había durado treinta y seis horas en vez de veinticuatro. Y es que habían pasado muchas cosas.

La fiesta de los Padres Fundadores de Mystic Falls había sido dura. Para empezar, había ido por su cuenta, y se había sentido fuera de lugar toda la noche, queriendo acercarse a Elena o a Caroline pero intentando hacerlo lo menos posible para no interrumpir sus citas con los hermanos Salvatore. Luego había pasado lo de la vela. A Bonnie le había parecido extraño que la vela se encendiera, pero se había convencido a sí misma de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con lo sucedido, y que la llama no había llegado a apagarse del todo, sino que casi se había extinguido y que luego el viento la había reanimado. Pero luego…

Luego se habían encendido todas y cada una de las velas de aquella sala de la mansión de los Lockwood. Justo después de que Bonnie pensara en que el pobre chico al que Carol Lockwood había reñido por dejar las velas apagadas no merecía tener que pasar ahora tanto rato encendiendo velas una a una, cuando su jornada de trabajo casi había terminado. Ella había querido que se encendieran… y se habían encendido.

Para terminar la noche, Elena había aparecido llevando a Caroline casi a rastras, porque la rubia parecía incapaz de moverse por sí misma. Parecía verdaderamente destrozada, así que Bonnie se ofreció para llevarla a casa antes de que su madre la viera en aquel estado. Caroline había llorado durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, y la morena se aseguró de que su amiga estuviera en la cama antes de emprender el camino a su propia casa.

Así que estaba agotada. Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, se encontró un par de minutos después con la mirada fija en unas velas que había robado de la cocina. Intentaba encenderlas, sabiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no cesó en su empeño. Si sucedía algo, si ella hacía algo, lo sabría, porque todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y ella era la única en casa.

No pasaba nada. Bonnie suspiró y se relajó. No pasaba nada. No iba a pasar nada. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. ¿Cómo iban a encenderse unas velas con el solo poder de su mente?

La llama se encendió sin previo aviso.

−¡Mierda! No, no, no.

La chica apagó las velas y las guardó en un cajón. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Iba a dormir hasta olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Y tendría que llamar a su abuela para decirle que no podría ir a su casa. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de todo lo relacionado con las brujas, mejor.

_Brujas_, se dijo Bonnie. _Menuda tontería_.


	5. TVD - 1x05 - PARA MÍ ESTÁS NO - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 337**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X05 - PARA MÍ ESTÁS NO MUERTO - ELENA GILBERT**

La retransmisión terminó, y Elena se sintió a punto de hiperventilar. Aquello no era posible. El hombre que aparecía en aquella noticia de 1953, en la puerta del Hogar de Huéspedes de los Salvatore, no podía ser… Pero entonces, ¿qué otra explicación había? Era la misma cara. Era exactamente igual al Stefan que ella veía a diario. Obviamente, si eran familia, que se parecieran no era tan raro. Pero el hombre al que había visto en aquel vídeo parecía el gemelo de Stefan.

La chica cerró el vídeo y se levantó. Se fue casi corriendo del estudio de grabación, con intención de llegar a la mansión de los Salvatore cuanto antes y terminar con aquella incógnita. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba casi en su propia casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir a su casa y decirle que lo había visto en un vídeo de más de cincuenta años de antigüedad? ¿Y qué esperaba que le dijera Stefan?

Necesitaba tranquilizarse. No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esa nueva información que había encontrado, pero tenía que encontrar la manera adecuada de enfrentarse a Stefan. No tenía ninguna prueba, porque ni siquiera se le había ocurrido sacarle una foto a la noticia de 1953. Así que, en realidad, Stefan podía negarle todo, y si se esforzaba un poco, Elena acabaría pensando que era a ella a la que se le estaba yendo la cabeza. Y es que, en el fondo, ella quería creer aquello.

Tenía que reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Cómo desaparecía y aparecía de la nada, la extraña sensación que había tenido Bonnie al tocarlo, todos sus secretos, el ataque de Vicky, la historia de Katherine…

Y lo de Caroline. Las mordeduras, su extraño comportamiento… Todo era muy extraño. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Elena? Si Caroline había acabado así, ¿qué le podría pasar a ella?

Tampoco importaba mucho, se dijo la morena mientras recogía su cazadora. Necesitaba respuestas, y solo había un lugar en el que pudiera conseguirlas: la casa de los Salvatore.


	6. TVD - 1x06 - CHICAS PERDIDAS - Liz

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 355**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X06 - CHICAS PERDIDAS - LIZ FORBES**

−No está, Sheriff.

−¿No está? ¡¿No está?! Eso no es posible, comisario. Siga buscando.

Liz estaba al límite. Si no encontraban la brújula pronto, iba a perder los nervios, y si ella los perdía, los demás lo harían también. Ella misma siguió buscando también la brújula. El cuerpo de Logan había sido encontrado a un par de metros de donde se encontraba ella en aquel instante, por lo que la brújula no podía estar muy lejos de ella. Si es que seguía estando en el bosque. Porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera encontrado antes de que ellos llegasen. De que el vampiro la hubiera encontrado.

Buscaron la brújula durante lo que le parecieron horas. Nada. Ni rastro. El humor de Liz fue empeorando conforme pasaban los minutos, y para cuando decidieron abandonar la búsqueda, se sentía a punto de explotar. Volvió a casa infringiendo las normas de velocidad, repentinamente histérica. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible, asegurarse de que Caroline estuviera bien, y protegerla. Su hija la odiaría todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero era su deber. Si el vampiro andaba por ahí suelto, las Forbes estaban en peligro. Y ella no pensaba permitir que su hija fuera la víctima del chupasangre.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y se la encontró durmiendo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, pero estaba bien, a salvo. Liz se sentó junto a su hija y la observó dormir. No permitiría que le pasara nada. Nunca. Mataría si era necesario.

−¿Mamá?

Liz se sobresaltó, viendo que su hija había abierto los ojos. Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

−Tranquila, Caroline. Vuelve a dormir.

Si no tuviera tanto sueño, lo más probable es que Caroline hubiera protestado al ver a su madre junto a ella en la cama. Pero como no tenía fuerzas, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse en apenas unos segundos. Liz suspiró. Estaba agotada, y sabía que debería estar ya en la cama. Y sin embargo…

No se apartó de su hija en toda la noche.


	7. TVD - 1x07 - ATORMENTADO - Jeremy

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 319**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X07 - ATORMENTADO - JEREMY GILBERT**

Jeremy despertó tras lo que le pareció una larga noche de merecido descanso. No sabía por qué, pero la noche anterior se había sentido tremendamente cansado, exhausto. No recordaba muy bien por qué estaba tan cansado. Solo sabía que había ido a la fiesta de Halloween del instituto. Desde luego, una fiesta era capaz de hacerle sentirse cansado, ¿pero tanto?

El chico se levantó y se metió al baño. Después de mear casi con los ojos cerrados, pasó a la habitación de Elena, que estaba en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo con una expresión tan cansada como la que seguramente tenía él también. Jeremy se tumbó junto a ella.

−¿Qué pasó anoche?

−¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Elena. Jeremy sintió que se ponía tensa, por lo que se encogió de hombros−. No sé, fuimos a la fiesta. Volvimos tarde.

−Es que me siento agotado. Y no recuerdo ningún motivo por el que pueda estar tan cansado.

−Será por la despedida.

−¿Lo dices por Vicky? –Jeremy alzó una ceja, incorporándose ligeramente y apoyando la espalda contra la pared−. Elena, eso no me importa. Bueno, me importa, pero lo que teníamos Vicky y yo no era tan importante como para que su marcha me moleste tanto. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre iba a terminar prefiriendo a Tyler.

−Vale. Lo que tú digas. Pues entonces no sé por qué estás tan cansado. Aprovecha que es fin de semana. Los lunes siempre vuelven antes de lo que uno piensa.

−Ya. Pues me vuelvo a la cama.

Jeremy se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, no se metió en la cama. En cambio, se sentó y sacó su cuaderno de bocetos. Antes de que Jenna lo llamara para ir preparando la mesa para comer (cuando bajó, tanto Elena como su tía parecían verdaderamente sorprendidas de que hubiera hecho caso), casi no quedaba espacio libre en todo el cuaderno.


	8. TVD - 1x08 - 162 VELAS - Lexi

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 401**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X08 - 162 VELAS - ALEXIA BRANSON**

Morir no era nada divertido. Aquello fue lo primero que pensó Lexi cuando fue finalmente consciente de lo que le había pasado. Y no le fue fácil, puesto que el proceso fue doloroso, y durante unos minutos olvidó que Damon le había clavado una estaca. Pero ahí estaba ella, observando su cadáver desmejorado, mientras que Damon era felicitado por la Sheriff por su gran puntería. El muy hijo de perra no solo la había matado, sino que encima se había llevado la palmadita en la espalda.

Lexi se alejó de su asesino, y quiso acercarse a Stefan. No lo encontró, pero supo que lo mejor sería ir a la mansión, porque al fin y al cabo, en algún momento tendría que volver a casa. Así que subió hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo y esperó. Damon llegó antes que él, y Lexi tuvo que resistir la tentación de lanzarle todo lo que había en la habitación. Bueno, en realidad, no pudo resistirse, pero cuando intentó agarrar la guitarra de Stefan para rompérsela en la cabeza la atravesó limpiamente. Así que se limitó a insultarlo y a darle patadas que, obviamente, no rozaron al vampiro.

Cuando llegó, Stefan tenía un aspecto horrible. Se colocó frente a su hermano, y ambos pelearon. Lexi nunca había visto a Stefan así de enfadado, al menos, no con su humanidad intacta, por lo que se sintió culpable. Al fin y al cabo, su mejor amigo había perdido toda su calma y su compostura por ella. La chica solo podía rezar porque no perdiera también la humanidad, y lo cierto era que Stefan parecía muy cerca de apagar el interruptor.

Cuando Damon se quedó solo en la habitación con la estaca clavada a un par de centímetros del corazón, Lexi siguió a Stefan hasta fuera de la casa. Lo siguió durante toda la noche, a pesar de que no podía hacer nada. Cuando la expresión del chico comenzó a relajarse, ella por fin pudo detenerse y sonreír. Había pasado. Stefan había aguantado.

Que ella se hubiera marchado para siempre sería duro para Stefan, y ella era muy consciente de ello. Pero, por lo menos, lo sufriría, y eso significaba que la parte humana de su mejor amigo todavía era más importante que su parte vampira. La verdad, Lexi se sentía orgullosa de él.

La chica sonrió, y se prometió cuidarlo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.


	9. TVD - 1x09 - LA HISTORIA SE - Emily

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 315**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X09 - LA HISTORIA SE REPITE - EMILY BENNETT**

Lo había logrado. Había conseguido que el colgante quedara destruido y, con ello, había evitado que los 27 vampiros quedaran en libertad. Era, desde luego, un gran logro. Emily abandonó el cuerpo de Bonnie. Sentía mucho haber tenido que invadir así a su tataranieta, pero era su única opción para detener a Damon. Ahora que ya lo había logrado, dejaría que Bonnie siguiera con su vida normal.

Damon parecía tener otros planes, pues se abalanzó sobre Bonnie y la mordió salvajemente. Emily quiso contraatacar, volver a introducirse en el cuerpo de la otra bruja y resistir al ataque. Pero no podía. Había gastado todas sus fuerzas, y también las de Bonnie, para destrozar el colgante. Sin embargo, y aun mientras sentía cómo una fuerza invisible tiraba de ella, siguió luchando.

Por suerte, Stefan estaba ahí para librar a la descendiente Bennett de las garras de Damon. También la curó, lo cual Emily agradeció profundamente. Sin embargo, se seguía sintiendo arrastrada hacia atrás, lejos del claro en el que estaban los dos vampiros y la bruja.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado, y ahora tendría que volver al otro lado. Durante mucho tiempo estaría sin fuerzas, poco más que un bulto que sus familiares tendrían que arrastrar de un lado a otro si es que decidían desplazarse de donde se encontraban en aquel momento. Sabían que acabaría así, que Emily perdería toda su fuerza para poder destruir el colgante. Y aun sabiéndolo, en ningún momento se les pasó por la cabeza decir que no cuando ella fue a pedir ayuda. Emily les estaría agradecida de por vida.

Viendo como la humana de Stefan llevaba a Bonnie hasta el coche, Emily sonrió. Su tataranieta había sobrevivido una noche más, un vampiro más. Y estaba segura de que sobreviviría durante mucho más tiempo. Era demasiado fuerte como para morir. Estaba destinada a grandes cosas.


	10. TVD - 1x10 - EL MOMENTO DECISIVO - Elena

Random siempre haciendo de las suyas. No me han salido ni Damon, ni Caroline... Pero Elena me ha tocado tres veces. Y siempre en momentos importantes.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 355**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X10 - EL MOMENTO DECISIVO - ELENA GILBERT**

Elena se sentía eufórica. Su primera vez con Stefan había sido perfecta. El chico había dejado caer su máscara de autocontrol y seriedad, y se había mostrado como lo que de verdad era: un vampiro. Verlo hambriento, con las venas oscuras y sobresalientes bajo sus ojos enrojecidos, la había asustado un poco al principio, pero había sabido ver más allá del hambre de sangre que Stefan tenía, para ver el otro hambre que el chico tenía. Hambre de ella.

Estaba sola en su habitación. Le gustaba ver todo lo que Stefan tenía, desde libros hasta pequeñas figuras de toda clase de lugares y edades. Elena estaba disfrutando de verdad mirando esos pequeños fragmentos de la vida del vampiro, hasta que…

_Katherine, 1864_.

Y su cara. Era… idéntica a ella. Exactamente igual. Podrían pasar por gemelas, y eso significaba que...

Significaba que no podía confiar en Stefan. Ni en él ni en sus sentimientos. Porque nadie podía garantizarle que Stefan no estuviera con ella solo por su apariencia. Porque era igual a su antiguo amor. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que se había acercado a ella? Era repugnante.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba fuera de la mansión y subiendo a su coche. Se había quitado el colgante que Stefan le había dado, acto del que se arrepintió al momento, porque ahora estaba desprotegida. Sin embargo, la idea de que algo de Stefan, cualquier parte de él, siguiera con ella, le resultaba insoportable en aquel momento.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía volver a verle. Pero sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Stefan volvería, y le convencería de que no estaba con ella por su parecido con Katherine, y sería tan convincente como siempre, y ella acabaría cayendo en sus redes de nuevo. No pensaba permitirlo. Elena pisó el acelerador con más fuerza. Tenía que alejarse tanto como le fuera posible, y lo más rápido que pudiera.

El hombre apareció de la nada. Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y lo arrolló. El coche giró. Estaba boca abajo. Y el hombre… El hombre se estaba moviendo. Elena gritó.


	11. TVD - 1x11 - LÍNEAS DE SANGRE - Lee

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 352**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X11 - LÍNEAS DE SANGRE - LEE**

Lee observó a la humana acercarse a Damon. Le ayudó a incorporarse, y Damon se recolocó todos los huesos que él le había roto. La chica dejó que él se apoyara en él para incorporarse, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el bar.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Lee sin que él pareciera notarlas. ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? Estaba solo en el mundo. Lo cierto era que imaginaba que Damon iría a por Bree a continuación, en cuanto adivinara que ella había sido la que lo había delatado. Y a Lee no le importaba. En aquel momento, solo podía pensar en Lexi.

Había dejado vivir a Damon por ella. Porque ella, incluso tras haber sido brutalmente asesinada por él, no querría venganza. No querría ver a Stefan sufriendo la muerte de su hermano. En un primer momento, Lee se había sentido celoso de la cercana relación que existía entre su novia y Stefan, pero no le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que la relación que existía entre los dos vampiros era la relación de hermanos que Stefan hubiera querido de Damon. Eran familia, por lo que él se había esforzado por unirse a ellos.

Y ahora aquella familia había quedado destruida para siempre. Y es que tras la muerte de Lexi Lee se sentía incapaz de acercarse siquiera al menor de los Salvatore.

Así que sí, estaba verdaderamente solo. Si muriera en aquel mismo instante, nadie notaría su ausencia. Tal vez aquello sería lo mejor. Tal vez…

Fue como una caricia. Lee se giró, pero no vio en todo el lugar. Sin embargo, hubiera jurado sentir una caricia en su pelo. Una caricia no. La caricia de Lexi. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. Ella estaba muerta, y no iba a volver nunca. Pero lo había sentido tan real…

El vampiro tomó una decisión. Viviría. Sobreviviría, y haría todo lo que le fuera posible por cumplir con el resto de objetivos que se habían marcado Lexi y él para hacer durante los próximos años. Viajaría, conocería gente y probaría comida que le parecería asquerosa. Lo haría por ella.


	12. TVD - 1x12 - PUEBLO DESAGRADABLE - Jenna

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 332**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X12 - PUEBLO DESAGRADABLE - JENNA SOMMERS**

_Isobel_. Cuando escuchó aquel nombre salir de los labios de Alaric, Jenna se tensó. Comenzó a preguntarle por ella, por su origen. Y lo que escuchó hizo que se asustara. No podía ser ella, ¿verdad?

Cuando volvió a casa de la fiesta, se puso a investigar. No había mucho que pudiera investigar, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Así que se puso a revisar todos los documentos que su hermana y el marido de esta habían preparado para la "adopción" de Elena. Como había esperado, no encontró nada más aparte de lo que ya sabía sobre la madre biológica de Elena, por lo que se resignó y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba, Elena debió notar que estaba incómoda, porque no paraba de mirarla fijamente. Finalmente Jenna no pudo aguantarlo más.

−No me pasa nada, ¿vale? –preguntó, mirándola ella también fijamente.

−Pues no lo parece. Estás muy callada, hasta ahora me has mirado desde que he bajado, y tu café tiene sal en vez de azúcar.

Jenna, que había estado a punto de llevarse la taza a los labios, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

−Es solo que… ayer estuve hablando con Alaric –Jenna se decidió por contar medias verdades−. Y me contó sobre su mujer. La que murió. Y me he quedado pensando en que… en que parece que todavía no puede olvidarla. Así que no sé qué hacer con él.

−Ya –Elena se sentó junto a ella−. A Alaric le gustas, Jenna. Y si habla de su mujer es porque su muerte pasó hace poco y todavía se está acostumbrando a vivir sin ella. Igual que Jeremy y yo.

Jenna puso su mano sobre la de su sobrina, y sonrió. Ojalá pudiera decirle la verdad. Pero no quería asustarla. Bastantes noticias terribles había recibido ya últimamente como para que ella le contara ahora que cabía la posibilidad de que su madre fuera la mujer muerta de su nuevo profesor de historia.

−Gracias, Elena. Gracias.


	13. TVD - 1x13 - HIJOS DE LOS - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 377**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X13 - HIJOS DE LOS CONDENADOS - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Stefan abrazó a Elena, tan fuerte que sintió que sería capaz de aplastarla si no aflojaba un poco el agarre. Hacía ya casi dos minutos desde que Damon se había marchado del cementerio, pero él y Elena parecían incapaces de moverse. Había estado tan cerca…

Aunque la pesadilla de Elena todavía no había terminado. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que en ningún momento su vida estuviera en peligro porque, a pesar de que la cantidad de sangre que Damon la había obligado a ingerir era pequeña, le costaría todavía casi un día eliminar la sangre de vampiro de su sistema. Así que la acompañó hasta el coche y no le dejó conducir; su vista y reflejos eran mucho mejores que los de la humana.

Elena se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Seguía pareciendo terriblemente asustada, y no era para menos; Damon había hecho lo que sabía que más iba a herir a ambos, y lo había conseguido. Y Stefan sabía que todo era por su culpa. Había traicionado a Damon una vez más, y encima había involucrado a Elena en su plan, convirtiéndola a ella también en víctima potencial de su hermano.

−¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Stefan, acariciando suavemente la mano que Elena tenía sobre su regazo−. ¿Cómo te sientes?

−Me duele la cabeza –Elena tenía la mirada perdida−. Le he herido. Confió en mí y yo le engañé.

−Elena, no es tu culpa.

−Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que podríamos haberlo evitado. Que yo podría haberlo evitado.

−No te preocupes por eso ahora. Vamos a asegurarnos de que llegas sana y salva a mañana, y luego ya nos pondremos a pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Vale?

−Vale.

Sin embargo, mientras que aparcaba frente a la casa de Elena, Stefan sentía que la chica no había abandonado el tema. Y que su mente seguiría centrada en Damon y en su traición durante mucho tiempo. Y le hubiera gustado decir que él podía olvidar lo que había pasado, pero era plenamente consciente de que su mente estaría en el mismo sitio que Elena. Y es que, en el fondo y por mucho que intentara decirse que no, ambos habían traicionado a Damon. Ambos eran culpables.


	14. TVD - 1x14 - ENGÁÑAME UNA VEZ - Sheila

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 377**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X14 - ENGÁÑAME UNA VEZ - SHEILA BENNETT**

Sheila sabía que las Bennett acabarían sufriendo por culpa de los vampiros. Lo supo en cuanto se enteró de que los hermanos Salvatore habían vuelto a Mystic Falls. Sin embargo, no había pensado que fuera tan pronto. Y mucho menos que fuera porque su nieta quisiera salvar a uno de ellos.

Ahora Bonnie estaba casi sola entre las brujas. Abby y Lucy seguían vivas, pero Sheila dudaba que su hija fuera a volver para ayudar a la bruja novata, y Lucy hacía tiempo que no estaba en contacto con el resto de las brujas Bennett. Así que sí, Bonnie estaba sola en su todavía temprano proceso de aprendizaje sobre magia.

Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Sheila. Era muy consciente de que su nieta sería una bruja poderosa, lo había sabido desde siempre, pero lo había confirmado aquella noche, cuando ambas hicieron el hechizo para abrir la tumba. Bonnie había demostrado tener un poder mágico mayor que el que Sheila recordaba haber sentido jamás, por lo menos dentro de las Bennett.

−Hija.

Sheila se giró. Ante ella se encontraba Amelia, su madre. Sonreía, y Sheila no pudo evitar acercarse a ella casi corriendo y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía como fantasma. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había quedado sin madre, y con el paso del tiempo casi había olvidado lo reconfortante que era estar entre los brazos de Amelia Bennett.

−¿He hecho bien dejándola sola, madre?

−No está sola, Sheila. Bonnie tiene a gente que la quiere, gente que cuidará de ella. Y también tendrá a gente que la tema –Amelia parecía muy segura de lo que decía, casi como si ya lo hubiera visto−. Será una bruja poderosa, hija, más que tú y que yo juntas.

Sheila sonrió. Ella ya era consciente de aquello. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar girarse de nuevo hacia Bonnie, que seguía observando su cuerpo mientras que Elena la abrazaba desde atrás.

_Por favor_, se dijo Sheila, _que aprenda a cuidarse por sí sola_.

−¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Amelia.

−No nos vamos… de verdad, ¿no?

−Por supuesto que no. Las Bennett no abandonamos a las nuestras.

Madre e hija se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de Bonnie y del futuro que le esperaba.


	15. TVD - 1x15 - ALGUNOS HOMBRES - Kelly

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 341**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X15 - ALGUNOS HOMBRES BUENOS - KELLY DONOVAN**

−Otra –dijo Kelly, agitando ligeramente su copa vacía.

El camarero se acercó a ella rápidamente y le rellenó la copa. Kelly había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas había tomado ya, pero no le importaba mucho. Había abandonado su intento de cita con "Soltero Nº 3" y se había decidido simplemente a beber mientras buscaba a otro soltero. O casado, mucho no le importaba.

Su mirada se desplazó hasta Caroline. La rubia había terminado su trabajo como vendedora de los boletos para la rifa, y se estaba acercando con una gran sonrisa hacia Matt. Kelly puso los ojos en blanco. Todos los Forbes eran insoportables, y Caroline no era menos. Todo sonrisas falsas y aquella formalidad digna de una Miss Mystic Falls. Odiosa.

Matt también sonrió cuando ella llegó hasta él. Se le había iluminado la mirada, y Kelly no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo y lo buena persona que era su hijo. La mujer a veces pensaba en eso, en cómo había llegado Matt a ser tan buena persona, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente en el que se había criado. Pero ahí estaba, sacando buenas notas, siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol y con un trabajo que utilizaba para poder vivir por sí solo, dado que nadie más iba a ayudarlo. Kelly sabía que muchos pensaban que a ella no le importaban sus hijos, pero no era así; simplemente se sentía incapaz de cuidarlos, y sabía que ellos por sí solos sobrevivirían mejor que si ella estaba con ellos.

Su hijo tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la besó con delicadeza. Kelly sonrió. No sabía cómo Caroline había logrado convencer a su hijo de que lo quería de verdad, cuando todo en ella tenía aquel aire de falsedad que tiraba para atrás. Pero él estaba contento, y eso debería ser suficiente. Al menos, por ahora. Con suerte, para cuando inevitablemente la rubia lo abandonara, Elena ya se había aburrido de su nuevo novio y volvían a estar juntos. Ellos sí que habían sido la pareja perfecta.


	16. TVD - 1x16 - ALLÍ VA LA - Stefan

Bueno, no es muy muy Stefan, pero da igual. Me cuesta escribir sobre alguien que no me gusta mucho.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 311**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X16 - ALLÍ VA LA VECINDAD - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Stefan vio cómo Matt y Caroline se marchaban con su Mustang. En el fondo, le dolía ver que, para una vez que el coche se ponía en marcha, no era él el que lo llevaba, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Su cita doble pendía de un hilo, y aquella mini-excursión de los rubios en su coche era lo que iba a destrozarla o convertirla en una gran salida. Así que se resignó.

Elena, en sus brazos, sonreía. Ella no le tenía el aprecio al coche que Stefan tenía; tal vez ni siquiera entendía por qué Stefan tenía aquel cochazo y no lo utilizaba. Así que simplemente pensaba en que aquella cita podía mejorar si dejaban que Matt y Caroline arreglaran sus problemas.

−Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte.

−Caroline necesita saber que Matt la quiere. Lo que no sé es cómo no se ha dado cuenta ya.

−Está obsesionada con que Matt y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo. Pero ahora solo somos amigos. Dice que lo entiende y que lo acepta, pero en el fondo cree que Matt sigue enamorado de mí. Por supuesto, tener a Kelly aquí diciéndole todo el rato que no le gusta para su hijo no ayuda.

−Kelly parece muy a favor de que Matt esté contigo –Stefan no sonaba para nada celoso, solo curioso, y Elena sonrió.

−Me encanta que podamos hablar de estas cosas sin que sea raro. Kelly quería que nosotros estuviéramos juntos porque mi madre y ella se adoraban. En cambio, nunca se llevó bien con Liz.

−Estaría bien que se basara en las posibles pretendientes en vez de en sus madres a la hora de elegir quién es la pareja ideal para su hijo.

−Sí, bueno, ya sabes que Kelly no es la madre más normal del mundo. No se merece el hijo que tiene.

−Desde luego que no.


	17. TVD - 1x17 - DEJA ENTRAR AL - Liz

Me había tocado Stefan otra vez. Pero ya pensé desde un primer momento que no haría dos capítulos sobre la misma persona.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 405**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X17 - DEJA ENTRAR AL INDICADO - LIZ FORBES**

Liz estaba preocupada. Antes de que Caroline se fuera de casa le había pedido una y mil veces que la llamara cuando llegara a casa de su padre. Y sin embargo ahí estaba la Sheriff, sentada frente a su escritorio sin parar de mirar el maldito aparato que no sonaba. Liz había contado ya cuatro distintos tics nerviosos desde que estaba allí, esperando a que su hija finalmente se dignara a llamar.

Probablemente solo se estaba rebelando, no llamando solo para molestar a su madre y demostrarle lo bien que se lo pasaba con su padre, a diferencia de cómo se lo pasaba con ella. Pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera pasado algo. Debería haber insistido más en ser ella quien la llevara. Era lo que menos le apetecía, pues no tenía ninguna gana de ver a su ex-marido, pero por Caroline haría todo lo que hiciera falta.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y Liz tardó menos de un segundo en contestar.

−Caroline, ¿estás bien?

−Mamá –Liz podía oír el llanto en las palabras de su hija, y se levantó, preparándose para ir en su busca−. Mamá, he encontrado un cadáver. Creo que es… Creo que es Vicki.

Liz se detuvo al escuchar lo que había dicho su hija. Vicki… No podía ser lenta, tenía que llegar hasta donde estuviera su hija y sacarlas, a ella y al cadáver, antes de que la tormenta se pusiera peor.

−Caroline, tranquila, te voy a sacar de ahí. ¿Dónde estás?

−No estoy muy segura –Caroline casi tartamudeaba. Su madre nunca la había escuchado así−. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando me he tenido que desviar por un camino un entre los bosques. He andado un par de kilómetros más. Mamá, por favor…

−Estaré allí enseguida, Caroline, te lo prometo.

Sin colgar, Liz cogió el coche y comenzó a avanzar, pidiendo refuerzos por el camino. Ella sola no podría sacar al cadáver y a su hija.

Fue su propio instinto lo que la llevó a encontrar a Caroline, que se lanzó a sus brazos como no había hecho desde que era una niña. Liz la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

−No te preocupes, Caroline, todo va a ir bien.

Mentía. Ambas lo sabían, y sin embargo, Caroline asintió. En aquel momento, a pesar de la distante relación que existía entre ambas, la chica se sintió tremendamente agradecida de tener a su madre tan cerca.

−Gracias, mamá.


	18. TVD - 1x18 - BAJO CONTROL - Alaric

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 295**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X18 - BAJO CONTROL - ALARIC SALTZMAN**

−¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Alaric.

Damon y él estaban parados frente a la puerta del Salón de los Fundadores. Llevaban ahí ya un rato, procesando la información que habían conseguido gracias a su no muy agradable conversación con John Gilbert. Así que él sabía todo sobre los vampiros, y conocía a Isobel. Y no solo la conocía, sino que había jugado un papel importante en que ella se convirtiera en vampiro, pues fue él el que la puso en el camino de Damon.

Alaric sentía ganas de golpear a Damon. Y a John. Y, con toda probabilidad, a todo el que se cruzara en su camino en aquel momento. Pensaba que vengarse de Damon por la muerte de su esposa ya sería bastante complicado, pero todo lo que estaba descubriendo desde que había llegado a Mystic Falls estaba cerca de volverlo loco. Y sin embargo, no podía marcharse. Su venganza no estaba completada.

−Y yo qué sé, Ric.

−¿Cómo puede ser que John Gilbert conociera a Isobel?

−En realidad tiene sentido. Piénsalo. Isobel se quedó embarazada, se puso de parto y por casualidades de la vida acabó en la consulta de Grayson Gilbert. El hermano de John.

−Así que John la envió a su consulta –concluyó Alaric.

Seguía sin encontrarle un sentido verdadero a toda la historia que había averiguado en los últimos días, probablemente porque no quería encontrárselo. Todavía le parecía imposible todo lo que había averiguado sobre Isobel, sobre su pasado y sobre su conversión. Y eso que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Alaric fulminó al vampiro con la mirada.

−Te odio, Damon.

El vampiro sonrió. Palmeó al profesor en el hombro y se marchó hacia el coche. Sin girarse a mirarlo, lo saludó con la mano.

−Lo sé, Ric. Lo sé.


	19. TVD - 1x19 - MISS MYSTIC - Annabelle Zhu

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 347**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X19 - MISS MYSTIC FALLS - ANNABELLE ZHU**

Anna sonreía mientras que veía a las candidatas a Miss Mystic Falls bailar con sus respectivas parejas. La chica se fijó especialmente en Elena y a Damon, que compartían miradas intensas mientras bailaban, y sintió envidia.

En 1864, cuando se estaba organizando la primera edición del certamen de Miss Mystic Falls, Anna había querido ser una de las participantes, y hasta había convencido a su madre de que le permitiera participar. Katherine le había prometido que le dejaría a uno de los hermanos Salvatore para que fuera su acompañante a la gala, y aunque hoy en día lo negaría si se lo preguntaban, le hacía ilusión ir con Damon.

Hoy en día, desde luego, no aceptaría ni aunque él se lo pidiera de rodillas, pues la única manera en que soportaría pasar una tarde entera con él sería si podía matarlo. Y aunque ella fuera más fuerte, Anna dudaba que su madre aprobara el asesinato de Damon, dado que aún entraba en sus planes. Así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar y envidiar a Elena y al resto de participantes.

La mirada de Anna se dirigió a Jeremy. Le costaba creer lo poco que le había costado al pequeño Gilbert engañarla, hacerle creer que quería estar con ella, cuando lo único que quería era su sangre para después irse con la chica que de verdad le gustaba. Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, a él sí que le diría que sí si quisiera ir con ella a la gala. Pero eso no pasaría nunca. Su relación con Jeremy había llegado a su fin. No quería volver a verlo nunca. Ya no le servía para nada, y solo sería una distracción que lo alejaría de los objetivos de su madre.

Así que Anna se giró y entró de nuevo al Salón de los Fundadores. Allí estaba mejor, alejada de todos sus recuerdos y sus antiguos deseos. Allí no existía su decepción con Jeremy, ni la envidia. Allí, podía pensar las cosas fríamente, y volver a su verdadero objetivo.

Anna sacó su teléfono y llamó a su madre.


	20. TVD - 1x20 - HERMANOS DE - Giuseppe

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 389**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X20 - HERMANOS DE SANGRE - GIUSEPPE SALVATORE**

Cuando Jonathan Gilbert salió de su despacho, Giuseppe se permitió abandonar su postura rígida y su compostura por primera vez en lo que parecían años. El Consejo de los Fundadores tenía muchos temas que tratar y muchos ciudadanos que tranquilizar después de lo que había pasado con los vampiros, pero Giuseppe tenía que lidiar con sus propios demonios a su vez.

Sus hijos. Sus propios hijos, a los que había criado para que siguieran sus pasos para convertirse en hombres de bien que lucharan contra el mal. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ambos terminaran haciendo justo lo contrario? Cuando se dio cuenta de tanto Damon como Stefan se habían aliado con los vampiros, su vida entera dio un giro de 180º, y se vio en una situación muy comprometida. Tendría que atrapar a sus hijos y matarlos, al igual que harían el resto del Consejo con los demás vampiros y sospechosos. Todos le dirían que era trágico, pero le obligarían a hacerlo él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, algo tenía que haber hecho él para que sus dos hijos acabaran siguiendo las órdenes de los vampiros.

A Giuseppe le dolía especialmente que Stefan hubiera caído en las garras de Katherine. De Damon, siendo la oveja negra de la familia, casi hasta lo hubiera esperado, pero Stefan… Stefan siempre había sido el hijo perfecto, el que se había convertido en un caballero y que seguía todas las instrucciones de su padre. Y a la vampiro le había costado apenas un par de meses convertir a su hijo en un seguidor de los vampiros.

Giuseppe había matado a sus dos hijos, y aunque cada noche despertaba varias veces por culpa de las pesadillas que aquellos disparos le producían, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Había cumplido con su deber como miembro del Consejo de Fundadores, y ahora era un héroe para el resto. Sus hijos habían dejado de serlo cuando se convirtieron en ayudantes de los vampiros, así que él simplemente había hecho lo que hubiera hecho con cualquier otro vampiro.

El hombre se sintió vigilado, y vio una sombra frente a su mesa. Cuando levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando, se le cayó la pluma y se levantó por impulso.

−Dios santo.

Era su hijo. _No_, se corrigió Giuseppe. _Era Stefan._ _Un vampiro. El enemigo_.


	21. TVD - 1x21 - ISOBEL - Isobel

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 375**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X21 - ISOBEL - ISOBEL FLEMMING**

Elena Gilbert. Su hija. A Isobel, incluso después de diecisiete años, le sonaba raro decir que tenía una hija. Al fin y al cabo, la había abandonado nada más nacer, y había conseguido seguir adelante con su vida, se había casado, había estudiado. Pero todo se estropeó cuando su obsesión con los vampiros fue haciéndose más y más real. Cuando John, con el que había seguido hablando para saber cómo le iba a su hija, le habló de Damon Salvatore.

Ser un vampiro era lo que Isobel más quería entonces, y seguía sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por haber perseguido aquel sueño hasta conseguirlo. Sin embargo, el resultado final era algo que odiaba. Odiaba ser tan dependiente, necesitar sangre tan a menudo. Lo enmascaraba bien, pero sabía que había gente que lo notaba. Y también odiaba su debilidad. Porque, en comparación con el resto de vampiros, ella era prácticamente un bebé, y no había muchos vampiros con los que podría luchar sin acabar muerta. Katherine había sido más que consciente de aquella debilidad cuando se le acercó. Y aquello era lo que más odiaba de su nueva "no-vida": que Katherine la dominara con tanta facilidad.

Elena era todo lo que Isobel hubiera querido como hija. Era responsable, cuidaba de sus amigos y era una joven valiente dispuesta a enfrentarse a vampiros si con eso lograba proteger a los suyos. Y, lo más importante, era una persona buena, rasgo que faltaba mucho entre sus parientes más cercanos, sobre todo en la propia Isobel.

Aunque la vampiro no lo aceptaría nunca, echaba muchísimo de menos su antigua vida. Extrañaba su trabajo, y a sus amigos, y sobre todo a Ric. Aunque John Gilbert hubiera sido su primer amor, nada superaba lo que había sentido durante los primeros años que estuvo con su marido. Sin embargo, lo estropeó todo, y ahora Alaric la odiaba. O al menos, eso esperaba ella. Era lo que se merecía.

Mientras el coche se alejaba cada vez más de Mystic Falls, Isobel solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería que todo les fuera bien a Alaric y a Elena. Por desgracia, no podía hacer mucho más que desearlo. Nadie podía averiguar que aquellas dos personas, aquellos dos humanos, eran su mayor debilidad.


	22. TVD - 1x22 - DÍA DE LOS FUNDADORES - Liz

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 473**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**1X22 - DÍA DE LOS FUNDADORES - LIZ FORBES**

Liz despertó y se encontró en su despacho, en el suelo, con la cabeza en una silla y una mano esposada a la misma. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y recordó que estaba con John, que le estaba diciendo que no podía dar órdenes a sus hombres, que no podía atacar a los vampiros en medio de la fiesta del Día de los Fundadores. Y después…

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

La Sheriff suspiró, y miró el reloj que había sobre la puerta de su despacho. Había pasado ya casi una hora desde la última vez que se había fijado en la hora. Aquello era un problema; cuando estaba de servicio, Liz estaba siempre pendiente de la hora, pues el tiempo era esencial en su trabajo. Un solo minuto podía causar una gran diferencia.

El pensamiento de la Sheriff se dirigió a su hija. Caroline estaba en peligro si John llevaba a cabo su plan. Siendo Miss Mystic Falls, sería todo el día el centro de atención, y aquello era un gran problema. Con un poco de suerte, Caroline estaría con sus amigos, con Tyler o con Elena, y sus familiares los obligarían a alejarse del centro del pueblo.

−Liz, ¿estás bien? –la voz de Carol Lockwood fue como música para los oídos de la Sheriff.

−Hay una llave en mi cinturón…

−¿Qué está pasando?

−Hay una llave en mi cinturón, necesito que la cojas.

−Te he estado buscando por todos lados –Carol estaba histérica, pero logró soltar las esposas−, algo le ha pasado a Richard. Lo han cogido.

−¿Quiénes?

−Tus hombres. No lo entiendo, no es un vampiro.

−¡Vámonos!

Liz salió de su despacho a pasos rápidos, con Carol sufriendo para seguirle el paso con los altos tacones que llevaba. Tenía que rescatar a todos los civiles, a todos los que podían haberse visto envueltos en la revuelta. Y el alcalde, tenían que averiguar qué había pasado, por qué había reaccionado al artefacto. Y tenía que encontrar a Caroline. En realidad, nada importaba más que aquello.

−¡Sheriff! ¡Señora Lockwood!

Liz se giró y vio a uno de sus hombres, que se acercaba a ella corriendo mientras sostenía el móvil. Parecía temeroso de contarle lo que había venido a decirle.

−Ha habido un accidente. Un coche, ha chocado con una verja. El conductor era Tyler −dijo, casi temeroso de mirar a Carol. Seguidamente se giró hacia Liz−. Y tu hija era la copiloto.

Liz se quedó quieta, en silencio, durante unos segundos. Se giró hacia Carol, y vio que ella estaba igual de preocupada.

−Nuestros hijos son lo más importante –le dijo Carol.

Liz asintió, y ambas corrieron hacia el coche de Liz. Sabían que estaban abandonando al resto de los ciudadanos de Mystic Falls, pero no les importaba. Sus hijos estaban en peligro, y ellas, como mamás osas, no permitirían que nada les pasara.


	23. TVD - 2x01 - EL REGRESO - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 429**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x01 - EL REGRESO - STEFAN SALVATORE**

−¿Por qué lo hiciste, Katherine?

Stefan sabía que la vampiro estaba detrás de él mientras que salía de la mansión de los Lockwood; estaba intentando alejarla de Bonnie y de la gran cantidad de humanos que se habían acercado al hogar del antiguo alcalde para darle un último adiós. Katherine era perfectamente consciente de lo que su antiguo amor estaba haciendo, y había decidido darle el gusto. Tampoco tenía nada más que hacer en aquella mansión tras haber encontrado a Stefan y haber logrado esquivar a Damon.

−¿Por qué hice qué, Stefan? Vas a tener que ser más específico.

−Es que hay tantas de tus acciones que no tienen ningún sentido que no sé por dónde empezar.

−Veamos si acierto con alguna –la vampiro lo adelantó y se giró para mirarlo−. Os abandoné porque no tenía otra opción, os convertí porque no quería que murierais y os he ignorado todo este tiempo porque estaba… ocupada. Y besé a Damon porque me apetecía. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se me olvida algo?

−¿Por qué has vuelto? –Stefan no podía pararse a pensar, pues aquello daría demasiadas pistas a Katherine sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero hizo una nota mental de todas sus respuestas y de su actitud para analizarlos luego.

−Os echaba de menos –contestó Katherine, haciendo un puchero.

Stefan, obviamente, no le creyó. Katherine era una zorra mala e insensible que no tenía la capacidad de querer o echar de menos a nadie. Nunca le habían importado, ni él ni Damon. Y aunque intentara negarlo, a Stefan le dolía, no porque pensara que estaba enamorado de ella, porque tenía muy claro que no era así. No, lo que le dolía haberse convertido en su marioneta, que lo hubiera utilizado para su propósito y que cuando se cansó de él lo hubiera abandonado.

Era una zorra, pero aquello Stefan ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, hacía 145 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, por lo que su rabia hacia ella se había se había atenuado, y hasta que Damon había vuelto a su vida había casi logrado olvidarse de ella. Pero ahora que la había vuelto a ver, a Stefan le costaba resistir las ganas de partirle el cuello, incluso si no fuera a servir para nada.

No podía actuar impulsivamente; si Katherine se enfadaba con él ahora, tenía muy fácil encontrar la manera de hacerle daño. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Mientras comenzaba a idear un plan, Stefan siguió a Katherine cada vez más lejos de la casa.

La mataría. No sabía cuándo, pero algún día la mataría.


	24. TVD - 2x02 - UN MUNDO FELIZ - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 358**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x02 - UN MUNDO FELIZ - MATT DONOVAN**

Matt vio cómo Bonnie se alejaba en busca de Elena. Ambas llevaban toda la noche pendientes de que todo saliera bien para aquella fiesta de carnaval del instituto. Si encontraba siquiera el más mínimo fallo, Caroline las mataría. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el humor de la rubia últimamente. Matt no entendía qué le pasaba, y tenía cada vez más dudas sobre a dónde se dirigía su relación.

Él la quería, la quería muchísimo. Pero ya no estaba del todo seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo. Tal vez fuera simplemente lo que Bonnie le había dicho, que el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte la había dejado trastocada. Tenía sentido, mucho sentido. Y sin embargo, Matt no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo más. No sabía qué, pero sabía que, en aquel momento, a Caroline su experiencia cercana a la muerte no era lo que la estaba alterando.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Sin embargo, ya lo había intentado cuando ella se había presentado en la fiesta. A Matt le había extrañado, pues había hablado con el médico aquella mañana, y este le había confirmado que, aunque en teoría Caroline estaba ya en perfecto estado, se quedaría hasta el día siguiente para asegurarse de que no se debilitara a lo largo de la noche. Pero ahí estaba Caroline, guapísima (todavía más que de costumbre) y tan rara como lo había estado aquella mañana.

Tenía que pedirle una explicación. Y tenía que lograr que ella se la diera. Pero… ¿y si ella le decía que ya no quería que estuvieran juntos? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, las dudas de ella respecto a Matt y Elena, la falta de aceptación por parte de Kelly y el accidente, a Matt le resultaba imposible imaginar un mundo en el que no estuvieran juntos. Pero igual ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Lo dejaría para después. Si seguía dándole vueltas a aquello durante mucho más tiempo, su día se arruinaría por completo. Iría a verla después, cuando ella ya hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo en el "mundo real". Y entonces, conseguiría las respuestas que buscaba.


	25. TVD - 2x03 - MALA LUNA CRECIENTE - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 425**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x03 - MALA LUNA CRECIENTE - ELENA GILBERT**

−Tú y Katherine tenéis más en común de lo que parece.

Damon bajó las escaleras del porche y desapareció. Elena se quedó quieta en el sitio, incapaz de moverse o casi de respirar. Aquel había sido un golpe bajo, y a pesar de saber que se lo había merecido, la chica se sintió terriblemente dolida.

Al fin pudo ponerse en movimiento, y entró a su casa. Oyó a Jenna y Alaric riendo en la cocina, por lo que decidió subir directamente a su habitación e intentar dormir. En realidad, era plenamente consciente que se pasaría la noche entera revisando el libro que le había conseguido Damon sobre Katherine. El libro por el que ella lo había manipulado. Sí, dolía.

Minutos después, ya en pijama, Elena se sentó en su cama y se quedó observando el libro frente a ella. Le daba miedo abrirlo, descubrir qué podía haber descubierto Isobel sobre Katherine. Sabía que al final tendría que abrirlo y empezar a investigar, pero por el momento su mente no parecía estar a lo que tenía que estar.

No, seguía volviendo a Damon. Muy a su pesar, su relación con el hermano de Stefan se había desarrollado mucho más de lo que ella había esperado cuando descubrió que era el vampiro malo de la familia. Con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a considerarlo su amigo. Y entonces él se había enamorado de ella. O eso decían todos; a Elena todavía le costaba creer que alguien como Damon pudiera sentir algo tan profundo por ella después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado odiándose el uno al otro.

El supuesto enamoramiento de Damon había estropeado todo, porque ahora no podía comportarse con naturalidad cuando Stefan estaba presente, y Damon se comportaba con extrema naturalidad frente a su hermano. Ambos podían ver cómo aquello incomodaba a Stefan, y eso era lo que más había estropeado su relación. Y todo eso antes de que Damon matara a Jeremy.

Lo cierto es que Elena no podía comprender cómo Damon podía pensar que su relación podía volver a ser la que era antes después de matar a su hermano y admitir que lo había hecho sin saber que tenía el anillo. No tenía ningún sentido pensar que Elena podría seguir considerándolo su amigo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Damon. Aquello la estaba distrayendo, y estaba ocupando demasiado de su tiempo, de su concentración. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, con Katherine cerca, Caroline recién convertida y con el reciente descubrimiento sobre los licántropos.

Suspirando, Elena abrió el libro.


	26. TVD - 2x04 - LA LÍNEA DE LA - Jenna

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 365**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x04 - LA LÍNEA DE LA MEMORIA - JENNA SOMMERS**

Jenna sonrió al sentir un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginar fácilmente a Alaric tras ella en la cama, con el pelo despeinado con el que se despertaba cada mañana y los ojos medio cerrados. Se giró entre los brazos del profesor y lo abrazó ella también, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas y haciendo que las sábanas quedaran enredadas entre ellos.

−Podría acostumbrarme a esto –comentó Alaric, y la sonrisa de Jenna se amplió.

−Pues no te acostumbres mucho, porque no quiero que Elena o Jeremy te vean –Jenna abrió por fin los ojos, y vio que Alaric había alzado una ceja−. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lo saben, y no les importa. Pero se supone que soy la figura responsable aquí. No queda muy bien que me vean trayendo a nadie a casa. Y mucho menos a su profesor de historia.

−Vale. ¿Entonces tendré que escaparme por la ventana antes de que amanezca?

Jenna se incorporó casi como si hubiera recibido un empujón. Estaba ahora totalmente despierta.

−Ni se te ocurra. No vaya a ser que te caigas del árbol. Eso sí que sería patético.

Alaric volvió a cogerla de la cintura, haciendo que la mujer cayera sobre su pecho. La besó, y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

−Te quiero.

−Y yo a ti.

−¿En serio se piensan que no sabemos nada?

Jeremy sonreía. Elena, que se estaba sirviendo una taza de café, lo fulminó con la mirada, pero también le costaba contener la sonrisa.

−Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Jer. Si Jenna no quiere que lo sepamos, no lo sabremos.

−Vale. Pero espero que tengan cuidado de que no me encuentre a Alaric por los pasillos.

Elena no pudo evitar reírse. En el fondo, tanto Jeremy como ella se alegraban de que Jenna fuera feliz, y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de que Alaric era un buen hombre. Así que era como Elena decía; si ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, ellos harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano por no enterarse del secreto. Al fin y al cabo, si existía alguien en el mundo que mereciera ser feliz, para ellos esa persona era Jenna.


	27. TVD - 2x05 - MATAR O MORIR - Mason

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 408**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x05 - MATAR O MORIR - MASON LOCKWOOD**

_¿Apostamos? _Menudo idiota había sido. Mason sabía que Caroline era una vampiro muy reciente, pero lo había sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera ya tan rápida, ni tan fuerte. La había subestimado. No sabía por qué, pero Mason imaginaba que a muchos les había pasado lo mismo con la rubia; la habían subestimado, y habían terminado pagando las consecuencias.

Mason se levantó y comenzó a caminar. No volvió de vuelta con Liz y el resto de policías, sino que se quedó fuera, a unos metros de distancia, observando. Vio que salían Elena y Caroline primero, con la primera casi sujetando a la vampiro, que tenía la cara ensangrentada. Stefan salió después, siguiendo de cerca a las chicas. Por último salió Damon, que llevaba a Liz agarrada del brazo. Tiraba de ella, porque la Sheriff en aquel momento parecía incapaz de moverse por sí sola. Estaba destrozada tras haber descubierto que su hija era un monstruo. Comprensible.

Mason empezó a caminar hacia su coche, para volver a la mansión Lockwood. Se sentía desorientado, nervioso porque sentía que estaba fallando en todo lo que había venido a hacer en Mystic Falls. No había conseguido la piedra, ni había conseguido que mataran a Damon y a Stefan. No había conseguido nada, excepto desvelar su secreto a Tyler, lo cual no había entrado nunca en sus planes. Cuanto menos supiera su sobrino, más difícil le resultaría convertirse en la misma bestia en la que él se había convertido.

El no tener la piedra era un problema. Katherine no era muy paciente con él, y si tardaba mucho más en encontrarla acabaría furiosa con él. Y solo ella sabía lo que le esperaría si la decepcionaba una vez más. Así que tenía que encontrarla, y Mason sabía que Tyler era la clave.

Él tenía la piedra, Mason estaba seguro. Por cómo actuaba, por cómo le hablaba, al licántropo le había quedado claro hacía ya un tiempo que era su sobrino el que se interponía entre su vida y su muerte. Porque Katherine lo mataría, seguro que lo haría. Y Mason no quería morir.

La tenía. Al fin, Tyler le había dado la piedra. Cierto era que también se había enfadado con él, lo cual era probablemente muy malo. Tyler enfadado era un peligro, no solo para otros sino también para sí mismo. Así que Mason tendría que vigilarlo.

Pero Tyler tendría que esperar. Primero, haría una visita a Katherine. Ella era lo más importante.


	28. TVD - 2x06 - EL PLAN B - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 392**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x06 - EL PLAN B - MATT DONOVAN**

Caroline no estaba. A pesar de lo que se dijera a sí mismo sobre estar con Tyler mientras que este y su madre todavía lloraban la muerte del alcalde Lockwood, Matt había ido a la casa de su amigo para ayudar con los preparativos de la Mascarada solo con la esperanza de ver a Caroline de nuevo. Desde que lo habían dejado no la había visto, y la echaba mucho de menos. Era sorprendente lo fácil que le había resultado acostumbrarse a tener su compañía en el día a día.

Así que ahora estaba ordenando máscaras y decoraciones mientras que vigilaba la puerta con el rabillo del ojo, todavía sin perder la esperanza de que la rubia llegara, arrasando todo el lugar para imponer sus normas como siempre hacía.

Elena fue la que llegó. Matt no la veía desde que había salido de la mansión tras Stefan, y sinceramente, cuando la vio marcharse Matt pensó que ya no la vería más aquel día. Pero ahí estaba la chica, y en aquel momento se estaba acercando a él con una sonrisa.

−Hola Matt –le puso una mano en el brazo, y su sonrisa se transformó; parecía estar pidiendo disculpas−. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

−Claro, Elena. Lo que quieras.

−¿Me podrías llevar a un sitio? He venido con mi tía, pero no sé dónde está, y tengo que ir a recoger mi vestido para mañana. Lo dejaría para más tarde, pero la mujer a la que se lo dejé para que hiciera los arreglos necesarios me ha dicho que tiene que marcharse.

−Vamos. ¿Dónde es?

−Es en un pequeño hostal a las afueras del pueblo. Gracias, Matt.

Ambos caminaron hasta la camioneta del chico, y Elena le dio las indicaciones pertinentes hasta que llegaron al hostal. Salieron del coche y entraron. Si a Matt le sorprendió que Elena lo cogiera de la mano y lo llevara hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior, no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron, hizo que el chico se sentara en la cama, cogió la silla que había junto al pequeño escritorio y se sentó frente a él.

−Escúchame bien, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la chica, acariciándole la cara. Matt asintió, con su atención puesta al 100% en los ojos de su mejor amiga−. Mi nombre es Katherine. Y tú vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga.


	29. TVD - 2x07 - MASCARADA - Lucy

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 354**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x07 - MASCARADA - LUCY BENNETT**

Una Bennett. Había una Bennett en la fiesta.

Katherine era una verdadera zorra, pensó Lucy mientras que se alejaba lo máximo posible de la otra bruja. Ya lo sabía de antemano, pero recientemente la vampiro se había comportado bien con ella, y a Lucy casi se le había olvidado que era en realidad la mala de la película, a la que no le importaba a cuántos tuviera que matar, torturar o traicionar con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Se arrepentiría de haberla engañado. No se jugaba con las brujas Bennett.

Lucy había sabido en el mismo instante en que la vio que aquella chica era una bruja de su propia familia. Había algo en las Bennett, algo que hacía que pudieran reconocerse las unas a las otras. Incluso la otra bruja, siendo tan inexperta como lo era todavía, había sentido algo cuando había entrado a la casa. Y menos mal que lo había hecho, porque Lucy no se habría parado a pensarlo dos veces si ella no se le hubiera acercado.

−Perdone –dijo Lucy deteniendo a la dueña de la casa y señalando a Bonnie, que hablaba con un chico fuera de la mansión−, ¿quién es esa chica de ahí? Creo que la conozco, pero no caigo.

−Es Bonnie Bennett. Una de las mejores chicas de todo el pueblo. Recientemente perdió a su abuela, Sheila Bennett.

En ese momento, Lucy supo quién era la chica. Murmurando unas palabras de agradecimiento a la mujer, se adentró en la casa, mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de afrontar aquel descubrimiento.

* * *

Dos horas después, Lucy avanzaba a toda velocidad por la autopista. Tenía que alejarse cuanto le fuera posible de Mystic Falls, para hacer un hechizo de ocultación y seguir alejándose. A pesar de haber logrado encerrar a Katherine, Lucy sabía que aquello no sería permanente. En algún momento, la vampiro saldría y querría venganza. Pero, con suerte, Lucy no estaría ahí para enfrentarse a ella.

Y, con un poco más de suerte, Bonnie sería entonces lo suficientemente poderosa como para estar en el centro de los problemas y ser parte del equipo vencedor.

Ojalá.


	30. TVD - 2x08 - ROSE - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 433**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x08 - ROSE - DAMON SALVATORE**

Damon no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. Por un lado, haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Elena le hacía sentirse liberado. El vampiro era consciente de que la chica conocía sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo se había aprovechado de ellos; pero decírselo era lo que había querido hacer desde que se había dado cuenta de que su amor (si es que se le podía llamar así) por Katherine se había evaporado, para ser reemplazado por aquel nuevo sentimiento, más delicado pero poderoso, que sentía por Elena.

Pero, al tiempo que se sentía extrañamente relajado, también se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por haber utilizado su compulsión en ella. A pesar de que no hacía tanto había intentado hacer lo mismo para que ella lo besara, aquel había sido otro Damon, y entonces su único objetivo en la vida era sacar a Katherine de la tumba. De la tumba en la cual nunca había estado.

Aquel había sido su punto de inflexión. A pesar de que su amistad con Elena fue convirtiéndose en algo cada vez más real antes de la noche en que abrieron la tumba, fue cuando finalmente la abrieron y a Damon se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos que pudo por fin pararse a mirar realmente a la nueva novia de su hermano. Desde entonces, sus sentimientos habían estado totalmente fuera de control, y el casi perderla aquel día había estado a punto de matarlo. Pasar todo el día con Stefan había ayudado a que Damon tuviera un comportamiento indiferente, pero cuando finalmente Elena estuvo en su coche el vampiro sintió que respiró por primera vez en todo el día.

Lo que Elena les había contado sobre su secuestro le había hecho pensar. Si lo que le habían contado era verdad, entonces Katherine había tenido razón, y la vida de Elena estaba en peligro por culpa de la Maldición del Sol y la Luna. Y aquello era un problema, porque Damon no estaba dispuesto a pasar otro día más como el que acababa de pasar, temiendo cada minuto que pasaba y que lo alejaba del bienestar de Elena.

La protegería. Daba igual a qué se enfrentaran, Damon se aseguraría de que Elena estuviera sana y salva. Y, por mucho que le doliera, si aquello la mantenía a salvo, observaría cada día cómo ella y Stefan construían su vida perfecta. Incluso si aquello lo iba matando poco a poco. Qué podía decir; en el fondo, siempre había sido un masoquista.

¿Cómo si no se explicaría que siempre se enamorara de las mismas mujeres que su hermano el novio perfecto?


	31. TVD - 2x09 - KATERINA - Katherine

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 419**.

Resulta que yo hace mucho tiempo ideé el personaje de la hermana de Katherine (que en un principio llamé Ganna, pero luego le cambié el nombre por Yana porque Ganna no es búlgaro) como vampiro. En mi "historia" se convirtió en vampiro antes que Katherine, pero en mi historia también era mayor que ella, por lo que como vampiros tenían una edad parecida. La convirtió un original (pero no diré quién, para guardar un suspense que no existe :)). Me encantaba el personaje, pero con el paso del tiempo la fui abandonando, y creo que no llegué a terminar de escribir nada sobre ella, solo planeé muchas historias.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x09 - KATERINA - KATERINA PETROVA**

Katherine estaba totalmente sola. Y no solo eso, sino que también se sentía sola. Sola como nunca se había sentido. Elena se había marchado ya hacía un rato, y desde entonces la vampiro se había dedicado a pasar las páginas del libro que su doble le había dado. Todo su árbol familiar aparecía ahí. Bueno, todo hasta Yana, su hermana pequeña. La niña a la que Katherine había dado a luz no aparecía en aquel libro, ni en ningún otro sitio. Seguro que su padre la había matado. Katherine había querido buscarla, pero pronto sus padres la echaron de casa, y como mujer joven a finales del siglo XV no tenía siquiera el más mínimo poder para poder buscar a una niña que, en teoría, no existía.

La mente de Katherine volvió a su hermana pequeña. Yana y ella siempre se llevaron mal cuando eran pequeñas, pero conforme ambas fueron creciendo se hicieron mejores amigas, y fue Yana la que más la ayudó durante su embarazo. Katherine nunca olvidaría a su hermana, y estaba segura de que, si en algún momento moría y volvía a verla, ya fuera en el paraíso, en el infierno o en el purgatorio (Katherine todavía no estaba muy segura de a dónde iría ella a parar), sería la persona con la que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida; bueno, en realidad, el resto de su muerte.

Katherine se detuvo a pensar en qué estaría haciendo Yana si estuviera viva. Si fuera vampiro, claro. Seguro que ella aprobaba su relación con ambos hermanos Salvatore. Hubiera preferido a Damon, de eso estaba segura. Estaba bien; así no tendrían que luchar.

La vampiro sonrió, apartando todos esos recuerdos de su mente. La sangre que Elena le había dado había sido de gran ayuda, pues le había dado la suficiente fuerza como para poder volver a pensar con claridad. Ahora podría seguir con sus planes.

Porque no había mentido, la tumba era el lugar en el que más segura estaría cuando, inevitablemente, Elijah y Klaus vinieran a Mystic Falls. Pero aquello no significaba que planeara quedarse allí para siempre. Saldría, y cuando la maldición estuviera rota, volvería a su segundo plan. Conseguiría volver a estar con Stefan. Se lo prometió en 1864, y se lo había vuelto a prometer hacía unas semanas. Y pensaba cumplir con aquella promesa.

Pero primero, tenía que descansar. Con un poco de suerte, recibiría otra visita acompañada de sangre pronto. Y estaría cada vez más cerca de ser libre. Por fin.


	32. TVD - 2x10 - EL SACRIFICIO - Caroline

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 463**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x10 - EL SACRIFICIO - CAROLINE FORBES**

−No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero no es lo que estás pensando.

Matt soltó una risa amarga al escuchar el comentario de Caroline. Era lo primero que le decía desde que lo había invitado a entrar, medio minuto después de que Tyler se marchara de casa de la rubia.

Así que no era lo que estaba pensando. Sería útil para Matt saber en qué estaba pensando. Lo que más sentido tenía era pensar que Caroline y Tyler tenían algo, pero aquello sería extraño, sobre todo porque nunca se habían llevado bien. Ambos habían sido siempre demasiado afanes del protagonismo, por lo que sus actitudes chocaban desde que iban a preescolar. Y ahora que estaban a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad seguían siendo así, ¿así que qué era lo que estaba pasando?

−No sé en qué estoy pensando, Care. Solo sé lo que he visto, que es a Tyler saliendo de tu casa. Nunca os habéis llevado bien, no entiendo por qué de repente pasáis tanto tiempo juntos.

−¿A qué viene este ataque de celos? Te recuerdo que me dejaste, Matt. Si yo tuviera algo, con Tyler o con quien fuera, no sería cosa tuya.

−No son celos, Caroline. Simplemente estoy confuso. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando desde que saliste del hospital. Siento que algo ha cambiado, pero no hablas conmigo, y Tyler lo hace cada vez menos también. Siento que todo se está desmoronando a mi alrededor, y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme mirando como un idiota.

Caroline no le dijo nada. Matt tenía toda la razón, se estaba quedando desplazado. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? Ahora que su ex era una doppleganger, su mejor amigo un licántropo y ella un vampiro, alejarse de él era lo mejor que podían hacer. Intentaban mantenerlo alejado de todos los problemas, mantenerlo lo más a salvo posible. Pero en el proceso estaban dejando a Matt completamente solo.

−Tyler lo está pasando mal. Todavía está de luto, y Mason, que le estaba ayudando a sobrellevar todo, se ha ido. Luego está lo que pasó la otra noche…

−Que fue mi culpa.

−No fue culpa de nadie. No sé muy bien por qué, pero desde que está solo hemos conectado más. Pero te prometo, Matt, solo somos amigos. Yo… yo todavía te quiero a ti.

Matt levantó la cabeza de forma automática, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. No hizo nada. Sabía que lo quería, incluso si no tanto como lo había hecho en su día. Pero ambos sabían que en aquel momento no debían estar juntos.

−Yo también te quiero, Care. Y te necesito. Como amiga. Pero te necesito.

Caroline sonrió y le abrazó. No se lo diría, pero ella también lo necesitaba a él.


	33. TVD - 2x11 - BAJO LA LUZ DE LA - Jules

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 286**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x11 - BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA - JULES**

Jules despertó en medio del bosque. Recordaba haber recuperado su forma humana y haberse quedado tendida en el suelo, agotada. Pero antes de aquello… nada.

Bueno, no exactamente, pensó la rubia mientras se levantaba y corría hasta su coche, donde guardaba un recambio de ropa cada noche de luna llena. Se vistió mientras empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y sus recuerdos la llevaron hasta Damon Salvatore.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, los hermanos Salvatore no habían pasado exactamente desapercibidos desde su transformación hacía un siglo y medio. Pero el muy idiota había querido cruzarse en su camino y ponerse en su contra, así que Jules le prometió venganza. Y si sus pensamientos y recuerdos no la engañaban, lo había conseguido.

O al menos se había lanzado sobre él. Jules creía recordar a una mujer, otro vampiro, interponerse en el camino de la loba y apartar a Damon del peligro. Así que lo más probable es que aquella vampiro fuera la que había acabado con un mordisco de licántropo. No era lo que Jules hubiera querido, pero si aquella mujer le importaba a Damon, por lo menos le habría hecho daño. No era la venganza perfecta, pero valdría.

Y encima aquello le daba la posibilidad de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba sobre Mason. Así que, pensándolo mejor, haber mordido a aquella vampiro había sido una mejor opción que matar a Damon directamente.

Jules había pensado en marcharse de Mystic Falls en cuanto supiera qué le había pasado a Mason, pero ahora que sabía (o se temía) lo que le había pasado y quién era el culpable, tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Damon Salvatore se arrepentiría. Se había metido con la loba equivocada.


	34. TVD - 2x12 - EL DESCENSO - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 425**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x12 - EL DESCENSO - ELENA GILBERT**

Elena escuchó la puerta de la mansión de los Salvatore cerrarse tras ella, pero no se movió. Damon prácticamente la había echado de allí después de que ella lo abrazara. Se había soltado de su agarre y le había dicho que, si no se marchaba, lo haría él. Así que Elena se había ido. En el estado en el que estaba, que Damon se quedara dentro de la casa probablemente sería lo mejor.

A la chica le parecía increíble que Damon pensara que no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. De lo que le importaba la muerte de Rose. De lo que le dolía haber sido él el culpable. Porque había sido así, había sido él el que había provocado a Jules, y esta, a modo de venganza, había intentado morderlo. Pero Rose se había interpuesto en su camino, y había acabado siendo ella la víctima del mordisco letal de la licántropa.

Damon decía que estaba bien, pero aquello no tenía sentido, pensó Elena mientras que finalmente empezaba a caminar hasta su coche. Tenía que llegar a casa, tenía que hablar con Stefan. Si no se equivocaba, Stefan ya se habría puesto en contacto con Isobel, por lo que tendrían nueva información a su disposición sobre la Maldición y sobre la propia Elena.

Ya en el coche, los pensamientos de Elena volvieron de nuevo a Damon. No quería dejarlo solo, pues temía lo que le podía pasar, lo que podía hacer. Pero tampoco se podía convertir en su niñera, porque sabía que él nunca lo aceptaría. La echaría, o la encerraría para poder marcharse de la casa. Así que no serviría de nada. Por lo tanto, era mejor que se volviera a casa. Con suerte, Stefan podría vigilarlo un poco.

Sí, aquella parecía buena idea, se dijo Elena mientras que arrancaba. En cuanto llegara a casa hablaría con Stefan y le diría que lo vigilara un poco. Así, ella estaría tranquila, y él no tendría que ver su cara de compasión durante todo el día. Porque sabía que aquello era lo que más le molestaba, el ver la expresión de ella. Elena lo entendía, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía compasión, se sentía fatal por lo que le había pasado a Rose. La vampiro no merecía morir, y menos una muerte que hubiera sido terriblemente dolorosa de no ser por Damon.

Tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, Elena aceleró. Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes. Tenía un plan, y pensaba asegurarse de que se llevara a cabo a la perfección.


	35. TVD - 2x13 - COSAS DE PAPÁ - John

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 412**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x13 - COSAS DE PAPÁ - JOHN GILBERT**

John salió de casa de los Gilbert casi a escondidas. No porque fuera un adolescente escapando de sus padres, sino porque era un padre que iba a ir a visitar a la doppelganger de su hija. Joder, qué sencillo le parecía en aquel momento al hombre ser un adolescente rebelde.

Fue hasta la tumba caminando. Aquello le daba la posibilidad de recordar todo lo que Isobel le había dicho, todo lo que él tendría que hacer. Odiaba estar "al servicio" de la vampiro, pero era la madre de su hija, y la que más cerca estaba de Katherine. Así que, en realidad, no tenía otra opción, se dijo mientras llegaba hasta la tumba.

Escuchó a Katherine moverse. Por supuesto, ella lo había oído antes que él a ella. Ventajas de ser un muerto viviente chupasangres. Cuando apareció frente a ella, Katherine pareció decepcionada. ¿En serio esperaba que fuera la propia Isobel la que fuera a verla, después de como ella la había tratado? Además, para la madre de Elena era un riesgo presentarse en aquel momento en Mystic Falls. No solo tenía que preocuparse por vampiros que la odiaban (como Damon) o por su ex-marido Alaric. No, también tenía a los licántropos rondando por el pueblo, dispuestos a acabar con toda la población con colmillos de Mystic Falls. Así que, en realidad, Katherine no debería haberse sorprendido.

−Sé que esperas a otra persona –dijo John. Disfrutaba aquello, disfrutaba ver a Katherine sufrir, aunque fuera en dosis pequeñas; él no tenía ni de lejos la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a ella.

−Envié a Stefan a buscar a Isobel.

−Recibió tu mensaje. Pero estaba ocupada y me envió a mí.

Aquella era solo una media mentira. Isobel estaba ocupada, pero no era aquel el verdadero motivo por el que no había venido. Simplemente, no quería tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a Elena de nuevo.

−¿Sabe Stefan que has venido aquí?

−No. Nadie lo sabe. Esto es entre tú, yo e Isobel.

−Quiero salir de esta tumba, John.

−Estoy en ello.

Aquello sí era verdad, y John se odiaba por ello. No había mejor lugar en el mundo para Katherine que la tumba. Ella merecía quedarse ahí, desecarse por la falta de sangre y sufrir ahí lo único que para los vampiros era peor que la muerte.

Pero no era posible. Así que, tras asegurarle a la vampiro que la sacarían de ahí, John se marchó y llamó a Isobel. Tenían mucho que hacer allí.


	36. TVD - 2x14 - ¡QUE VIENE EL LOBO! - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 416**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x14 - ¡QUE VIENE EL LOBO! - DAMON SALVATORE**

−¿Vas a seguir quejándote toda la noche?

Damon estaba ya harto de escuchar a Alaric, que no paraba de quejarse mientras se agarraba el estómago, donde había sido apuñalado apenas unas horas antes. El vampiro no entendía a qué venía tanto jaleo; al fin y al cabo, a él lo apuñalaban bastante más a menudo que a Alaric. Aquel mismo día lo habían encadenado y le habían clavado estacas de madera en el cuello. Y no se estaba quejando tres horas después.

El vampiro se agachó y recogió un corazón del suelo. Elijah tendría que pagar por las alfombras que había estropeado con su pequeña demostración de cómo estaba cumpliendo su trato con Elena. Alaric se había quedado en la mansión para ayudarle con la limpieza, pero antes de ponerse a limpiar habían tenido que parar para que Damon se recuperara. Eso significaba que tenía que llamar a Andie, esperar a que ella llegara, alimentarse de ella y echarla de la casa antes de que pudieran empezar a deshacerse de los cadáveres.

Pero cuando Damon se hubo alimentado se encontraron los dos bebiendo bourbon en el salón. Estaban los dos físicamente agotados, a pesar de que Alaric acababa de resucitar y Damon se había alimentado como correspondía. Así que habían pasado tres horas para cuando se pusieron a limpiar, y la alfombra era completamente irrecuperable.

−Perdón, chico fuerte, pero no todos tenemos la fuerza vampírica para recuperarnos de cuando nos apuñalan.

−Si quieres sobrevivir al lado de Stefan o mío, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo algo mayor.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó el humano, ignorando lo último que había escuchado−. Con Elijah, quiero decir.

−Bueno, yo tengo el arma que mata a los vampiros originales. También tengo un gran odio hacia cierto vampiro original. Uno más uno…

−¿Y si no funciona? –Alaric agarró un cadáver por las piernas y empezó a arrastrarlo. Damon lo cogió de los hombros y entre ambos lo levantaron, acelerando el transporte notablemente−. ¿Y si él se entera?

−No se va a enterar porque solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Y Stefan.

Alaric se quedó en silencio un rato, ponderando todas las posibilidades de que el plan de Damon fallara. Casi habían terminado de deshacerse de los cadáveres cuando volvió a hablar.

−¿Y si se entera Elena? –Damon se quedó en silencio casi el mismo rato que Alaric; parecía resultarle verdaderamente difícil encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

−Si Elena se entera… protégeme.

Alaric soltó una carcajada.

−Desde luego lo necesitarás.


	37. TVD - 2x15 - LA CENA - Jenna

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 411**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x15 - LA CENA - JENNA SOMMERS**

Alaric se acababa de marchar. Y Jenna no podía parar de llorar. Cuando conoció a Alaric, pensó que era un buen hombre, un profesor que se preocupaba por sus alumnos (a diferencia del último profesor con el que ella tuvo que lidiar) y que tenía un pasado trágico. Su esposa había muerto, y él se había marchado de donde vivían. Fin de la historia.

Pero el cuerpo de Isobel, la esposa de Alaric, no había aparecido en ningún momento. En un principio, Jenna no le había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a pensar en aquello. Pensaba en Isobel, claro, y no solo porque fuera la mujer muerta de su nuevo novio, sino porque compartía nombre con la madre biológica de su sobrina Elena. Pero John le había metido aquella idea en la cabeza, la idea de que la muerte de Isobel no fue muy normal.

Y ahora Jenna no podía parar de pensar en ello. Lo peor de todo fue cuando se enfrentó a Alaric, cuando le preguntó qué había pasado con Isobel, y él no pudo darle una respuesta. Cuando le preguntó si le estaba contando la verdad y él no le dijo que sí. Su relación se había basado en mentira tras mentira, y Jenna estaba ya harta.

Jenna subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas, pero ya casi no las sentía; simplemente parecían lo normal en aquel momento. La chica cogió el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono, esperando que no le contestara la persona equivocada. No tuvo suerte.

−Teléfono de Andie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Jenna no dijo nada. No quería hablar con Damon Salvatore. Era un gilipollas, un arrogante, un creído y… un gilipollas. Pero si quería hablar con Andie, tendría que hablar primero con él. El problema era que, por lo visto, el mayor de los Salvatore había encontrado un amigo (nadie sabía cómo) en Alaric, y Jenna no quería que Alaric se enterara de que estaba llorando por todos lados por él. Era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento.

−¿Me puedes pasar con Andie?

−No está disponible en este momento. ¿Algo importante?

−No –dijo Jenna tras un instante de duda−. No, no es nada importante.

Sin decir nada más, colgó. Encima Elena no estaba. Estaba prácticamente sola en aquel momento, porque no quería hablar con Jeremy sobre esto.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era dormir.


	38. TVD - 2x16 - LA HUÉSPED - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 404**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x16 - LA HUÉSPED - MATT DONOVAN**

−¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermana!?

Matt escuchaba a Caroline como en segundo plano, diciéndole que se calmara, que no le había hecho nada a Vicki. Pero aquello, obviamente, era mentira. Vicki había dicho desde un primer momento que la había atacado un vampiro. Y luego, después de actuar de manera muy extraña, había desaparecido, para haber aparecido muerta meses después. Blanco y en botella.

Caroline era una asesina. Lo había estado engañando todo el tiempo, y él había caído como un idiota.

−¿Por qué me has hecho esto? –Matt sabía que estaba llorando, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo−. A mí. ¿Qué te he hecho, Caroline?

−Yo no te he hecho nada, Matt, te lo prometo. Vicki… Yo no le hice nada a Vicki. Ni siquiera era un vampiro cuando ella murió. Te lo juro, Matt. Por favor, créeme.

Pero no podía. Matt no podía creerle. No después de lo que había visto aquella noche.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Su comportamiento extraño tras el accidente con el coche, sus repentinos celos y posesividad… Y lo que había pasado aquella noche. Sus ojos habían cambiado, y tenía colmillos. Parecía imposible. Porque debía serlo. Los vampiros no existían. No podían existir. Y sin embargo, tenía la prueba frente a él.

−No puedo estar aquí –dijo Matt, yendo hacia la puerta. Caroline se puso en medio de su camino−. Déjame pasar, Caroline.

−No puedo dejar que te vayas sabiendo lo que sabes. Si lo cuentas, me pondrás en peligro.

−Y yo no puedo estar aquí –repitió el chico, pasando de largo. Antes de llegar a la puerta la rubia volvía a estar frente a él−. ¡No puedo ni verte, Caroline, ahora mismo me das asco! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

Caroline se quedó paralizada. Matt abrió la puerta de la casa, y se encontró cara a cara con la Sheriff Forbes, que pareció igual de sorprendido que él de verlo.

−Matt. Me alegro de que estéis bien. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que ha pasado en el Grill?

−No. Lo siento, Sheriff, pero yo ya me iba. Hasta mañana –dijo, dirigiéndose solamente a Liz.

Pasó de largo y se marchó. De fondo, escuchó a Liz preguntando a su hija qué le pasaba. Ella no le contestó. Matt se atrevió a girar la cabeza, y vio que Caroline seguía paralizada, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

Bien, pensó Matt. Por lo menos así no podría perseguirlo.


	39. TVD - 2x17 - CONOCE A TU ENEMIGO - John

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 330**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x17 - CONOCE A TU ENEMIGO - JOHN GILBERT**

Isobel había muerto. Elena se lo había dicho hacía unos minutos, y John no había podido parar de pensar en ello desde entonces. La madre de su hija había estado compelida por Klaus, y al terminar con el trabajo que le había encomendado, se había quitado el colgante y se había suicidado. Delante de su hija.

El John que había estado enamorado de Isobel hacía diecisiete años lloraba en el fondo de su mente. Sin embargo, el John de ahora que odiaba a los vampiros pensaba más en el daño que la muerte de Isobel podía hacer a Elena. Era cierto que madre e hija no habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos, y mucho menos tiempo de calidad, pero aun así, ver a su madre morir delante de ella tenía que dejar huella.

John quería acercarse a su hija, ofrecerle consuelo. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Sabía que las palabras de Elena sobre intentar no odiarlo eran verdaderas, que haría un intento de verdad por "arreglar" cualquiera que fuera la relación que tenían. Pero precisamente por eso no quería agobiarla. Si Elena en algún momento quería hablar sobre Isobel, o aprender más sobre su madre biológica, John estaría ahí para ella. Pero mientras tanto, se prometió no agobiarla, ni siquiera en lo que a sus "amistades vampíricas" se refería.

Aquella era una nueva oportunidad. Cuando Grayson y Miranda adoptaron a Elena, John se alegró de que su hija fuera ser criada por unos buenos padres, unos padres que le ofrecerían amor y comprensión. Sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los años, fue sintiéndose cada vez más y más celoso viendo a Elena pasar tiempo con Grayson, y el cariño con el que lo miraba, mientras que a él ni lo soportaba. Le dolía, y mucho. Pero iba a arreglarlo.

Iba a convencerle de que la quería, de que quería lo mejor para ella. No sabía cómo, pero John conseguiría que Elena supiera que podía confiar en él. Era su deber como padre.


	40. TVD - 2x18 - EL ÚLTIMO BAILE - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 407**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x18 - EL ÚLTIMO BAILE - DAMON SALVATORE**

Damon y Bonnie atravesaban los pasillos del instituto de Mystic Falls casi corriendo. Debían encontrar un lugar apartado en el que Klaus no los fuera a encontrar, al menos mientras que realizaban el hechizo.

A Damon se le había ocurrido la posibilidad al recordar a una bruja que conoció en los años 30, una bruja que quería experimentar la muerte. Damon nunca había entendido el motivo de aquel deseo que mostraba aquella bruja, que no era más que una joven de veinte años con mucho poder y poco control. Pero lo había intentado una vez, y había logrado volver. Y luego lo había intentado otra vez. Y otra, y otra, y otra vez más. Hasta que una de las veces que lo intentó no volvió. Damon se aseguró de no contarle aquel pequeño detalle a Bonnie.

La bruja se detuvo en un pasillo oscuro, y abrió una puerta que a Damon casi le había pasado desapercibido. Le indicó que entrara, y el vampiro obedeció. Se encontró en un pequeño armario lleno de productos de limpieza. La puerta tenía un pestillo, que la bruja se aseguró de cerrar antes de abrir el grimorio que habían conseguido del coche de Damon y sentarse en el suelo.

−¿Este es el armario en el que te enrollas con el pequeño Gilbert? –preguntó Damon con una sonrisa. Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró, mientras que colocaba las manos sobre las páginas del libro, a unos cinco centímetros. Cerró los ojos, y las páginas del libro se movieron hasta llegar al hechizo que ella quería−. Qué útil.

−Siéntate.

−¿Qué?

−Necesito canalizarte –dijo simplemente la bruja, como si fuera obvio.

−¿Y para qué tienes el poder de cien brujas si me tienes que canalizar a mí?

−No quiero gastar el poder útil en esto. Lo necesitaré para enfrentarme a Klaus.

Damon se sentó frente a ella y extendió el brazo. Bonnie lo tomó de la mano y cerró los ojos, murmurando las palabras del hechizo. El vampiro cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo parte de su energía se transfería a la bruja. No le gustaba aquello; le estaba dando demasiado poder a la pequeña Bennett, y sentía que se arrepentiría en el futuro.

Repentinamente, Bonnie lo soltó. No dijo nada, por lo que Damon la miró, inquisitivo.

−¿Ya está?

−Ya está.

−Perfecto –Damon sonrió mientras que le tendía la mano a Bonnie para ayudarla a levantarse−. Vamos a enfadar a un Original.


	41. TVD - 2x19 - KLAUS - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 486**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x19 - KLAUS - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

Klaus abrió los ojos. El lugar en el que estaba era oscuro y cerrado. Una caja. Su propio ataúd en el que llevaba ya una semana dormido mientras habitaba el cuerpo de Alaric. Pero por fin había vuelto a su propio cuerpo, y se sentía bien. Más que bien, en realidad. Se sentía poderoso, fuerte y rápido. Había echado mucho de menos su cuerpo mientras que estaba en el del cazador de vampiros de Mystic Falls.

De repente, se hizo la luz. Maddox y Greta habían completado el hechizo, y Maddox acababa de abrir la puerta, así que él finalmente podía salir. Fue lo que hizo.

−Así está mejor.

Sonrió. Todo era mejor como vampiro. Veía mejor, oía mejor. Su mirada se desplazó rápidamente a Katerina, que dio inconscientemente un paso atrás. La sonrisa del Original se amplió. Por fin, tras medio siglo, era suya. Y se aseguraría de que pagara por su traición. Verla ahí, sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar del miedo que se veía en sus ojos, llenaba a Klaus de rabia y de ira. Pero, por el momento, no haría nada. Al fin y al cabo, la venganza era un plato que se servía frío.

Girándose hacia Greta, Klaus asintió. La bruja sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de donde seguía arrodillada, siguiendo a Maddox fuera del apartamento. Ahora que Klaus había vuelto a su cuerpo y la luna llena estaba tan cerca, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Greta le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. La pobre muchacha estaba encandilada con él. Y lo que era peor, sabía que Klaus no sentía lo mismo y se aprovechaba de ello, y no hacía nada para cambiar la situación.

−Katerina –dijo Klaus, girándose de nuevo hacia la doppelgänger. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pero había seguido caminando hacia atrás, y había llegado ya a la ventana−. Siéntate. Tengo algo para ti.

La vampiro se sentó en el sofá. Tenía una expresión enfurruñada que casi la hacía parecer una niña. Klaus sonrió mientras cogía una pequeña cajita que había traído consigo. Se sentó frente a Katerina en la mesa de café y se la tendió, con una sonrisa.

−Esto es para ti –dijo, abriendo la caja.

Dentro había un colgante, similar al camafeo que ella había llevado en el pasado para protegerse de la luz solar. Este, sin embargo, estaba lleno de verbena.

Klaus acarició la mejilla de Katerina mientras que la miraba fijamente a los ojos y la compelía.

−Quiero que lo lleves siempre que yo no esté contigo. Vamos, pruébatelo ahora. Yo me voy a marchar enseguida.

Las manos temblorosas de la vampiro cogieron el colgante. Su expresión se torció por el dolor, pero se puso el colgante sin dudar. La quemadura comenzó a aparecer de inmediato, y la vampiro gimió.

−Te queda perfecto. Bien –Klaus se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta−, me marcho. Te veo luego, Katerina.


	42. TVD - 2x20 - EL ÚLTIMO DÍA - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 374**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x20 - EL ÚLTIMO DÍA - ELENA GILBERT**

Mientras que volvían a la mansión, Elena no podía parar de pensar en lo que habían hablado ella y Stefan en lo alto de aquella preciosa cascada a la que le había llevado su novio para pasar sus últimas horas como humana.

Ella no quería ser vampiro, nunca había pasado por esa fase en la que quieres convertirte en algún ser sobrenatural, ni en bruja, ni en sirena, ni mucho menos en vampiro. Y ahora Damon la había dejado sin otra opción. En aquellos momentos, a pesar de saber muy en el fondo que no le duraría para siempre, Elena odiaba al mayor de los hermanos Salvatore.

¿Quién era él para tomar aquella decisión por ella? ¿Por qué se pensaban, no solo él sino todos los demás también, que podían decidir sobre lo que pasaba con su vida, arriesgando sus propias vidas en el proceso? A Elena le costaba entender cómo podían poner su vida por encima de todas las demás, el motivo por el que estaban tan dispuestos a enfrentarse a un casi híbrido Original imposible de matar, solo por la posibilidad de que ella no muriera.

Elena no quería ser vampiro, incluso a pesar de lo que le había contado Stefan. Claro que estaría bien experimentarlo por un tiempo, sentir lo que Stefan sentía cuando corría y saltaba. Sentir el amor amplificado del que él le había hablado. Pero no quería vivir para siempre, ni alimentarse de otras personas (o de animales, incluso; la idea de vivir alimentándose de sangre no le podía resultar más desagradable). No quería ver morir a Jeremy, a Jenna, a Matt o a Bonnie. Quería hacerse vieja junto a sus familiares y amigos. Quería formar una familia. Y ahora no podría.

−¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Stefan, tomándola de la mano mientras se acercaban al coche−. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos más aquí?

−No –contestó la chica

Su voz sonaba segura, pero no se sentía nada segura, ni confiada. Por primera vez en aquel día, tenía miedo de morir. Tenía muy claro que quería hacer aquello pero, ahora que lo veía tan cerca, los miedos comenzaban a salir. Intentando aparentar tranquilidad, se estiró para darle un abrazo al vampiro, y lo apretó con fuerza.

−Estoy lista Stefan. Es la hora.


	43. TVD - 2x21 - EL SOL TAMBIÉN SALE - Greta

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 377**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x21 - EL SOL TAMBIÉN SALE - GRETA MARTIN**

Greta estaba muerta.

Lo supo enseguida, pero no era capaz de identificar el por qué. Se sentía igual que hacía unos minutos, cuando estaba viva y terminando el ritual para liberar el lado licántropo de Klaus. Bueno, no exactamente igual. Había algo que había cambiado, pero no sabía qué.

Bueno, eso y que veía todo lo que estaba pasando, incluido su propio cadáver. Veía a Damon cogiendo a Elena y depositando su cuerpo junto a Stefan, para después rescatar a su hermano. Veía a Elijah y a Klaus alejándose del claro. Veía a Bonnie caer, desmayada, y a Stefan sujetándola para que no se hiciera daño. Los vio marcharse, dejándola ahí. Sola. Como si fuera un cadáver más.

Uno entre los tres que había ahí. Jules. Jenna. Y ella misma. Ella no iba a morir. Ella iba a ser el único elemento del ritual que sobreviviría. Klaus se lo había prometido. Pero él se había marchado ya, y ella estaba muerta. Genial. Greta se sentó en el suelo, cerca de su propio cadáver, y esperó, sin saber muy bien a qué.

Apareció el hombre al que Klaus había poseído. ¿Alaric? Ya era de día, por lo que Greta supuso que venía a deshacerse de los cadáveres. Pero no, solo cogió el de Jenna, y sin dedicarles siquiera un vistazo a los otros dos cadáveres, se marchó.

Greta empezó a llorar. Ella no quería morir. Aquel no había sido siempre su objetivo; ella solo había querido complacer a Klaus, ayudarlo a ser lo que le correspondía por naturaleza. Quería que él confiara en ella, que la apreciara, que… que la quisiera. Pero ya era tarde, y Greta sabía que nunca había sentido nada por ella, ni siquiera agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había hecho por ayudarlo.

−Greta.

La bruja se giró, y se encontró con su padre.

−¿Papá? –se acercó corriendo y se refugió en sus brazos−. Lo siento mucho, papi. No quería que pasara nada de esto. No quería que tú y Luka…

−No pasa nada. Ahora podemos estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Greta asintió. Sintió otros brazos rodeándolos a ella y a su padre, y sonrió al sentir el olor de la colonia de su hermano.

Por fin. Greta estaba en casa.


	44. TVD - 2x22 - MIENTRAS AGONIZO - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 468**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**2x22 - MIENTRAS AGONIZO - DAMON SALVATORE**

−Descansa, Damon.

Damon oía las palabras de Elena, pero no las escuchaba. Era la tercera vez que la chica le decía que debía recostarse, dormir hasta haber recuperado toda la energía que el mordisco de Tyler le había quitado. Pero no podía. No con Stefan en las garras de Klaus. No podía.

Así que se incorporó (por tercera vez) e intentó levantarse (por tercera vez). Elena estaba ahí para detenerlo, por supuesto. Lo empujó hasta que estuvo de nuevo tumbado en la cama, y ahora venía encima con un paño que utilizó para secarle el sudor que caía por sus mejillas. Le pasó el paño por toda la cara con cuidado, y por un momento, a Damon se le olvidó que su hermano se había intercambiado a sí mismo por la cura para él. Elena lo estaba tratando con cariño, con cuidado, más del que le había mostrado nunca, y aquello lo estaba matando.

Y el beso…

Damon prefería no pensar en el beso. Sabía de dónde venía. Elena amaba a Stefan, y el único motivo por el que lo había hecho era porque pensaba que él iba a morir. Así que no debería dedicarle mucho de su tiempo. Pero no podía evitarlo. No era la primera vez que la besaba. Pero sí era la primera vez en la que los dos querían aquel beso, fuera por el motivo que fuera. En el momento en el que había notado los labios de Elena sobre los suyos había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo a pesar del mordisco. A pesar de que cada vez le costaba más sentirse lúcido, respirar, vivir. No le hubiera importado morir en aquel momento, porque por primera vez en 145 años, era verdaderamente feliz.

Y ahora Stefan se había marchado. Así que su felicidad había durado poco. Le encantaría estar con Elena, pero si el precio a pagar por ello era perder a su hermano, no estaba dispuesto.

−Klaus tiene a Stefan , Elena. No podemos permitirlo. No podemos permitirnos descansar.

−Estoy de acuerdo –Elena se sentó junto a él y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Seguía tratándolo con tanto cariño y suavidad que a Damon le estaba entrando sueño−. Pero así no vamos a conseguir nada. Tienes que recuperarte. Llamaré a Bonnie y le pediré que localice a Stefan. Y mañana a primera hora iremos a buscarlo. ¿Vale?

Damon logró centrar su mirada en ella un instante. Lo miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar sus propios temores y preocupaciones respecto a Stefan. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, estaba ahí, con él, cuidándolo. Damon sonrió suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

−Despiértame en cuanto sepas algo.

−Lo haré –prometió la chica.

Pero Damon no lo escuchó. Ya se había dormido.


	45. TVD - 3x01 - EL CUMPLEAÑOS - Tyler

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 346**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X01 - EL CUMPLEAÑOS - TYLER LOCKWOOD**

Tyler supo que Caroline se había marchado sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Cuando la rubia estaba cerca, él lo notaba. Y a pesar de que le gustaría decir que era por la conexión que ambos compartían, Tyler estaba seguro de que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que se suponía que eran enemigos mortales. Era su instinto de supervivencia el que le avisaba que había _enemigos _cerca.

El licántropo abrió los ojos. Caroline no estaba, ni tampoco sus cosas. Así que no estaba en el baño, o comiendo algo. Se había marchado. ¿Por qué? Tyler sabía que lo que tenían, fuera lo que fuera, no era nada sencillo, sobre todo por Matt. Y es que ninguno quería herir al chico, y encima, Tyler estaba seguro de que la rubia todavía quería a su ex. Es más, hasta la noche anterior, Caroline no había mostrado ni el menos ápice de interés en Tyler.

Pero ayer la vio mirándolos a él y a Sofie, y no parecía muy contenta. Y Tyler supo que aquello significaba algo. Así que se lanzó. Y por suerte, todo salió bien. Hasta ahora.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió. Se metió en la ducha, y se pasó bajo el agua un buen rato, recordando la noche anterior. Cuando salió, miró su móvil, por si Caroline le había llamado o mandado algún mensaje. No había nada, así que Tyler decidió llamarla. Saltó el contestador.

−Care, hola –Tyler titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir−. No te he escuchado marcharte, así que solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Y de que estamos bien. Por favor, llámame.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se vistió. Si Caroline no quería hablar con él, tendría que ser propio Tyler el que fuera en su busca.

Si Caroline no quería nada con él, Tyler lo aceptaría. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba lo suficientemente interesado en una chica como para no querer estropear su relación. Pero para saber si la vampiro tenía algún interés en él, primero tenía que encontrarla.

Y lo haría.


	46. TVD - 3x02 - EL HÍBRIDO - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 423**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X02 - EL HÍBRIDO - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Stefan seguía a Klaus por las Smokey Mountains. Esperaba que Damon, Elena y Alaric pudieran marcharse antes de que el híbrido los viera. Porque, estando del humor en el que estaba, Stefan estaba seguro de que los mataría solo por el placer de ver su sangre derramada. Aquello no podía pasar, incluso si no fuera a matarlos sería una muy mala idea.

Klaus pensaba que Elena estaba muerta. Y ahora había descubierto que no podía crear híbridos. Bueno, podía crearlos, pero no duraban mucho antes de perder completamente la cordura. Ya había sugerido que, habiendo matado a los tres elementos principales del ritual, no debería tener ningún problema. Stefan no quería ser el que le revelara que uno de aquellos elementos seguía respirando.

El vampiro tropezó. La sangre de Klaus lo estaba curando, pero todavía no estaba en perfectas condiciones. Parándose un instante a recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar su respiración, Stefan vio un ciervo a lo lejos. Le recordó su antigua dieta, su antiguo yo. ¿Lo echaba de menos? No, en realidad no. La sangre humana era mucho mejor. Lo que sí echaba de menos era el control que tenía sobre sí mismo. La tranquilidad que le suponía el saber que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo, era porque él así lo quería.

−¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo? –escuchó Stefan en la distancia. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a caminar hacia el lugar en el que había escuchado la voz del híbrido−. Así está mejor.

Klaus se giró cuando Stefan estaba ya casi junto a él. Caminó hacia adelante hasta que Stefan se sintió obligado a mirar hacia arriba para mirar al híbrido a los ojos. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba que Klaus fuera más fuerte, más poderoso. Odiaba que el Original lo supiera, y se aprovechara de ello siempre que podía.

−Vamos a descubrir qué es lo que está fallando –dijo, agarrando a Stefan de la garganta, dificultándole la respiración−. Y como descubra que todos los híbridos que he perdido esta noche tienen algo que ver con lo que tú y tu hermanito planeasteis para la noche del ritual te sacaré las entrañas y se las daré de comer a Damon. ¿Está claro?

Stefan asintió. Klaus lo soltó, pero no se apartó enseguida. El vampiro no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y el híbrido sonrió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero más rápido. Stefan casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su alcance el resto del camino.

Estaba… No, estaban en problemas. En problemas muy gordos.


	47. TVD - 3x03 - EL FIN DEL - Caroline

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 431**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X03 - EL FIN DEL ROMANCE - CAROLINE FORBES**

Caroline supo el momento exacto en el que Tyler se quedó dormido. Por un momento, la rubia temió por la vida del chico; la Sheriff Forbes nunca había permitido que ningún chico se quedara a dormir con ella. Aunque, en realidad, Caroline siempre había sospechado que sabía que Matt se quedaba a dormir con ella cuando empezaron a salir juntos. Pero Matt era… bueno, era Matt. Y Tyler no era Matt. Era lo opuesto a Matt. Así que sí, Caroline tenía motivos para temer por la vida del licántropo.

Se sentía tan agradecida con él… Llevaba cuidando de ella desde que la había rescatado de las garras de su padre. La había llevado a casa, había ido hasta la de los Salvatore para buscar más bolsas de sangre y hasta le había hecho la colada. Aquel no era el Tyler de todos los días, y era agradable ver al nuevo Tyler portarse tan bien con ella.

Caroline se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a su espejo y se miró el cuerpo, casi esperando ver las marcas de lo que su padre le había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que Caroline sería capaz de eliminar el hambre de su forma de ser? Era parte de ella. Igual que a un humano no se le podía quitar el hambre, a un vampiro no era posible quitarle la sed. Sobre todo porque no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin sangre. Era su único sustento real. Y sin embargo, su padre había creído que era posible. ¿Por qué?

−Caroline –susurró su madre desde la puerta. Caroline dio media vuelta y sonrió−. Vuelve a la cama. Tienes que descansar.

−Cuando cierro los ojos –confesó la rubia yendo hacia la puerta−, me veo otra vez en aquel lugar. Siento las quemaduras. No puedo dormir. No ahora.

−¿Ni siquiera con él? Porque si no está sirviendo de ayuda lo despierto ahora mismo y lo echo de mi casa.

Caroline rió y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. La Sheriff le devolvió el abrazo. La empujó de nuevo hacia la cama, y la vampiro se vio de nuevo recostada en la cama.

−Aunque sea descansa.

Caroline asintió, y Liz se marchó. La rubia se giró en la cama y abrazó a Tyler, que ni se movió cuando ella prácticamente se echó sobre él. Tomó una de las manos del licántropo entre las suyas, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. No sabía si era por aquel contacto o por algún otro motivo, pero Caroline pudo al fin dormirse.


	48. TVD - 3x04 - COMPORTAMIENTO - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 363**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X04 - COMPORTAMIENTO INQUIETANTE - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

−Klaus…

El híbrido no permitió que Stefan dijera nada más. Se acercó a él velozmente y le partió el cuello, disfrutando del sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y de la figura del vampiro cayendo al suelo, desparramado.

Traidor. Le había traicionado, el muy… Eso era lo que Klaus no soportaba. No soportaba que le mintieran, que le engañaran. Y Stefan lo había hecho ya varias veces. El híbrido lo presentía, sabía que lo hacía por cómo reaccionaba últimamente; siempre se comportaba a la defensiva, sobre todo desde que había matado a la novia humana de su hermano. Klaus se había temido algo, pero había querido esperar, ver si Stefan le contaba algo. Pero no lo había hecho, y encima había intentado sacar información sobre Mikael a Rebekah.

Klaus miró a su hermana, que miraba a su vez al vampiro a sus pies. Parecía dolida. Probablemente lo estaba. El híbrido se acercó a la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro.

−Me tienes a mí, hermana –dijo. No podía dejar que se centrara tanto en Stefan. La necesitaba en plena forma−. Olvídate de él.

−¿Y tú también te vas a olvidar de él? –preguntó la rubia, deshaciéndose del toque de su hermano y alejándose hasta volver a los ataúdes de sus hermanos−. O, como de normal, las normas solo se aplican a nosotros.

−Yo voy a recuperarlo para ti, Rebekah. Te lo prometo.

Rebekah ignoró a su hermano, por lo que Klaus tuvo que cargar con Stefan él solo. Lo llevó hasta el camión y lo soltó sin mucho cuidado. Quería que el vampiro se despertara dolorido, que recordara su traición tanto como pudiera. Y lo sentiría. Se arrepentiría.

−¿Y ahora qué?

−Nos vamos a hacerle una visita al resto de la banda –Rebekah alzó una ceja, y Klaus recordó que ella había despertado hacía nada y no sabía realmente cómo había sucedido todo−. Mystic Falls, Virginia. El pueblo en el que vivía la doppelgänger. Stefan oculta algo, y tengo la sensación de que, sea lo que sea, está allí.

Rebekah se acercó a él, finalmente sonriendo después de su enfado por lo que había pasado con Stefan.

−Vamos, entonces. Estoy ansiosa.


	49. TVD - 3x05 - AJUSTE DE CUENTAS - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 449**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X05 - AJUSTE DE CUENTAS - STEFAN SALVATORE**

−¡Apágalo!

Klaus lo miró fijamente mientras gritaba. Y Stefan lo apagó. Inmediatamente, todo el dolor, toda su lucha por mantener el control y las formas, desaparecieron. Se sentía bien. Más que bien, en realidad. Se sentía liberado, relajado como no se había sentido desde que había desatado su verdadero ser de destripador la última vez que había estado con Klaus. Se sentía… Joder, se sentía mejor que nunca.

−Destripador –Stefan escuchó que Klaus lo llamaba; había hablado antes, pero él estaba demasiado inmerso en cómo se sentía para descifrar lo que le decía−. Tal vez te apetezca un trago del cuello de la doppelgänger.

Cuando Stefan abrió los ojos, Klaus ya se había marchado. Pero en realidad no hubiera importado, porque el vampiro solo tenía ojos para Elena. O más bien, para la carótida de Elena, que pulsaba en su cuello, llamándolo. Olía tan bien… Las venas aparecieron bajo sus ojos y los colmillos le pincharon los labios antes de abrir la boca. Se abalanzó sobre la humana y la mordió.

Si su olor era bueno, su sabor era espectacular. No era la primera vez que Stefan probaba un trago de aquella sangre, pero sí era la primera vez que estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para disfrutarlo. Quería hacerlo despacio, disfrutar de cada gota de sangre que salía de la garganta de la humana y entraba en su boca. Pero no podía. No podía resistir la sed.

Ella gritaba. En aquel momento, Stefan no podía ni recordar su nombre, ni su cara. Solo podía pensar en la sangre y en sus gritos. Le gustaban aquellos gritos. Sonaban deliciosos. Stefan quería seguir oyéndolos, por lo que se separó de ella momentáneamente y volvió a morder, en un punto ligeramente más abajo del anterior mordisco. Los gritos se agudizaron.

De repente, se vio al otro lado de la sala. Rebekah lo sujetaba con un brazo, pero Stefan apenas la registró. Solo vio a Klaus cogiendo a su presa entre los brazos y avanzando hacia la puerta. Se la estaba robando. Ella era suya. Su comida. Stefan rugió, pero la rubia que lo sujetaba lo abofeteó con la suficiente fuerza como para que parte de su control volviera a él.

−Sácalo de aquí –dijo Klaus antes de marcharse.

Rebekah lo agarró de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Stefan sabía que lo iba a compeler, pero no le importó. Seguía pensando solo en la sangre.

−Recupera el control. Ella no es tuya.

Stefan cerró los ojos. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus colmillos habían desaparecido. Rebekah lo soltó, y él le dedicó una sangrienta sonrisa.

−Echaba de menos esto.

−Yo te echaba de menos a ti.

Rebekah sonrió y lo besó.


	50. TVD - 3x06 - ESENCIA ADOLESCENTE - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 344**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X06 - ESENCIA ADOLESCENTE - DAMON SALVATORE**

Así que su tarea aquella noche era, según lo que le había dicho Elena, evitar que Rebekah se interpusiera en sus planes "distrayéndola con su encanto". Genial, justo lo que más le apetecía, hacer de niñera mientras que se aprovechaba de su encanto.

No es como si no le gustara hacerlo normalmente. Pero últimamente solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza: su hermano y Elena. Y no quería centrarse en nada más, ni siquiera en una sexy vampiro original. Lo único que quería era cuidar de la humana y recuperar a Stefan. Pero no solo tendría que pasar la noche alejado de ambos, sino que encima iba a dejar que Stefan se acercara a la chica. Sabiendo lo que aquello conllevaba.

Sabía que Stefan no le haría daño, había sido compelido para protegerla. Pero que no pudiera o quisiera herirla físicamente no significaba que no fuera a hacerle daño. Y probablemente la heriría mucho. Porque, para no tener sentimientos, Stefan parecía encontrar tremendamente divertido molestar y hacer daño a Elena. Así que sí, estar pegado a Rebekah toda la noche no era lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento.

Pero ahí estaba, observando al bosque lleno de adolescentes borrachos o en proceso de emborracharse haciendo estupideces mientras buscaba a la vampiro rubia. No le costó mucho encontrarla, porque lo cierto era que llamaba la atención, con su piel pálida, su pelo rubio y el vestido rojo que llevaba. Bueno, y con su belleza, que hacía que chicos de todas las edades la observaran desde la distancia. Alguno incluso se atrevía a acercarse a ella, pero no lograban gran cosa, pues ella los rechazaba a todos.

Con un poco de suerte, igual a él también lo rechazaba.

Cuando la vio sentada en un tronco, quemando un malvavisco en un patético intento de integrarse en la vida adolescente del siglo XXI, vio su oportunidad. Damon respiró hondo y se acercó a ella, planeando a cada paso que daba posibles soluciones a todos los problemas que ella le podía causar aquella noche.

No pintaba nada bien.


	51. TVD - 3x07 - MUNDO FANTASMA - Alaric

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 399**.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X07 - MUNDO FANTASMA - ALARIC SALTZMAN**

Cuando Alaric vio el nombre de Damon en su teléfono, estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada. Sin embargo, temía que Mason le hubiera hecho nada, y aunque en aquellos momentos el vampiro no podía importarle menos, si moría Elena probablemente lo echaría de su casa. Y él ya estaba seguro de que quería quedarse con ella y con Jeremy, y cuidarlos siempre que pudiera. Así que, muy a su pesar, contestó.

−¿Qué quieres?

−Vas a tener que venir a ayudarme. Mason estaba a punto de descubrir algo, pero creo que Bonnie finalmente ha terminado de deshacerse de los fantasmas. Y yo no puedo hacerlo.

Alaric tardó en contestar. No quería ir. Quería colgar sin responderle e ignorarlo durante el resto de su vida. O de sus vidas, dependiendo de cuantas veces más decidiera Damon matarlo.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Los Originales eran un peligro no solo para los seres sobrenaturales, sino para todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls. Y eso incluía, obviamente, a Elena, a Jeremy y a sí mismo. Así que no podía hacer nada más que ir en su ayuda.

−¿Dónde estás?

−En la antigua mansión de los Lockwood. En el sótano, hemos abierto una pared. Cuando te encuentres con dos caminos, ve hacia la izquierda.

−Vale –Alaric estuvo a punto de colgar, pero entonces recordó algo−. ¿Tengo que llevar algo especial?

−No creo que nos encontremos con problemas aquí. Pero por si acaso trae algún arma. Y una linterna.

Sin responder, Alaric colgó el teléfono. Entró al Grill y pidió una copa.

Sí, iba a ir en busca de Damon. Pero no iba a hacerlo sin más. No, pensaba tomarse las cosas con calma. Iba a tardar todo lo que pudiera. El mismo Alaric reconocía que era una manera bastante patética de rebelarse contra el vampiro, pero en aquellos momentos no podía hacer mucho más. Así que, hasta que pudiera seguir ignorándolo cada vez que él intentaba hablar con él, simplemente tardar y molestarlo lo máximo posible tendría que bastar.

Cuando se terminó la copa, Alaric se levantó. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta del Grill recapacitó. Dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse. Pidió una segunda copa. Y otra más.

Que se joda. Él tendría que esperar una hora a que él llegara. Alaric había perdido horas de su vida muerto por culpa de Damon. Faltaba mucho para que estuvieran en paz.


	52. TVD - 3x08 - GENTE ORDINARIA - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 528**. De nuevo, que se note que Bonnie es mi favorita.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X08 - GENTE ORDINARIA - BONNIE BENNETT**

Bonnie salió de casa de Alaric. La conversación que había tenido con él la había afectado. Y lo había hecho por dos motivos: primero, por todo lo que le había contado sobre los Originales y lo que había dibujado en la cueva bajo la mansión de los Lockwood; y segundo, por lo que le había dicho sobre Jeremy.

Era fácil decir que Jeremy era un idiota, que cambiaría con el tiempo. Pero es que a Bonnie le importaba cómo era Jeremy en ese momento. Y si en ese momento era un idiota, entonces a Bonnie ya no le importaba el chico.

O al menos, eso se decía a sí misma. En el fondo, cada noche, cuando estaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, solo podía pensar en que quería volver a verlo, volver a hablar con él o, simplemente, que se acostara a su lado y la abrazara. Y entonces se quería dar una bofetada por lo ridícula que sonaba. No solo le había engañado, sino que lo había hecho con el fantasma de su ex-novia vampiro muerta. Había pensado en Anna mientras estaba con ella. Y no le había confesado lo que le había hecho.

Cuando recordaba aquello, a Bonnie se le olvidaba lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, y simplemente quería golpearlo hasta que el chico perdiera el conocimiento. Sabía que estaba siendo dramática. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba un novio adolescente? Probablemente no hubieran durado. En realidad, Bonnie no tenía ni idea de a dónde iría su relación con Jeremy, pero pensar en que la suya había sido una relación con fecha de caducidad le ayudaba.

Llegó al Grill antes que Caroline. Últimamente, la rubia llegaba siempre ligeramente tarde, pero la bruja no la culpaba; bastante preocupada estaba ya la vampiro por Tyler y su vínculo con Klaus como para preocuparse por la hora a la que quedaba con ella. Al fin y al cabo, solo quedaban para olvidar durante un rato todos sus problemas sobrenaturales y centrarse en cotilleos de instituto.

−¿Bonnie?

La chica se giró, y vio frente a ella a un chico al que le costó reconocer. Al fin cayó; era Noah, un chico con el que compartía clase en biología. A Bonnie le extrañó que el chico le hablara, pues no recordaba haber conversado con él más allá de saludarlo por los pasillos en los últimos tres años. Pero ahí estaba él, con una increíble sonrisa que mostraba dientes blanquísimos y una mirada amable de ojos azules.

−Noah. ¿Qué tal?

−Bien. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

−Bien también –contestó Bonnie, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

−Me he cruzado con Caroline antes –dijo el chico, que había notado que Bonnie no se sentía muy cómoda con aquella conversación−. Me ha dicho que no iba a poder venir hasta dentro de unos cuarenta minutos.

−Vaya. Qué mierda.

−Casualmente –comentó el chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo− a mí me han dejado… un poco plantado. Así que… no sé, si quieres podemos tomar algo.

Bonnie sonrió. Desde luego, tomar algo con Noah no entraba en sus planes. Pero ya que se le había presentado la oportunidad…

−Me encantaría.


	53. TVD - 3x09 - EL BAILE DE - Tyler

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 411.**

Me tocó otra vez Bonnie. Igual que en el capítulo siguiente, y en el siguiente. Así que tuve que hacer un par de sorteos más.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X09 - EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA - TYLER LOCKWOOD**

−Y ahí está tu preciosa novia Caroline. Su baile se ha arruinado esta noche, ¿y quién lo ha arreglado con una fiesta?

Las palabras de Klaus sonaban tranquilas. Tal vez demasiado, era más bien como la calma antes de la tormenta. Y luego le empezó a hablar sobre los demás invitados, y Tyler supo que estaban todos en peligro. Y encima le dijo que podía avisar a sus amigos.

Y la manera en que había hablado de Caroline… No entendía el por qué, pero empezaba a temer que fuera a por ella. Aunque fuera solo para asegurar su control sobre él. Y eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir. No podía ir directamente en su contra, pero sí que haría todo lo que le fuera posible por apartarla del peligro antes de que el peligro llegara. Así que fue directamente en su busca, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó al interior de la casa, ignorando las protestas de la chica.

Clavarle la aguja e inyectarle la verbena fue duro. Tyler sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso o arriesgar su vida.

Mientras que Matt la metía en su camioneta, Tyler respiró tranquilo por primera vez en toda la noche. Existía la posibilidad de que ella se enfadara con él, de que la odiara. Pero, por lo menos, estaría bien.

−Ya veo lo que has hecho –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tyler se sobresaltó. Klaus se colocó a su lado, con una copa de champán en la mano. Sonreía, pero Tyler podía ver un pequeño atisbo de rabia en su expresión. No le había gustado que Caroline se fuera de la fiesta. Los amigos de Tyler eran parte de su arsenal para aquella noche, y le acababan de arrebatar un arma valiosa.

−Cualquiera menos ella, Klaus. No se merece nada de esto.

−Si está dentro de los planes para matarme sí que lo merece. O al menos, así lo veo yo.

−Y lo entiendo –y era cierto que lo entendía, pero Tyler no llegaba a saber si lo entendía por culpa del vínculo o porque de verdad las palabras del Original le parecían lógicas−. Por eso te lo pido por favor. Deja que se vaya.

−Claro, amigo.

Klaus le puso una mano en el hombro, como si solo fueran colegas de instituto. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero Tyler respiró hondo y sonrió. Todo había salido bien.

−Gracias, Klaus.


	54. TVD - 3x10 - EL NUEVO TRATO - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 521.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X10 - EL NUEVO TRATO - BONNIE BENNETT**

−Hola, Bonnie.

Bonnie se giró y vio a Stefan tras ella. Estaba a solas con él en mitad de los pasillos del instituto. Genial. Pero no había tenido más remedio que quedarse allí hasta tarde; tenía que terminar un trabajo aquella tarde, y todo lo que estaba pasando con Klaus, el resto de los Originales, Mikael y los híbridos la había mantenido, cuanto menos, distraída.

La chica volvió a girarse hacia su taquilla, guardó sus libros y la cerró de un portazo. No estaba de humor para lidiar con el Stefan sin humanidad.

−¿Qué quieres, Stefan? Estoy cansada.

Bonnie dio media vuelta, y se encontró con el vampiro frente a ella. Parecía enfadado. Genial.

−Eres pésima guardando secretos, ¿sabes?

−¿En serio pensabas que no se lo iba a contar a Elena? –Bonnie estaba verdaderamente sorprendida de que Stefan hubiera pensado que Elena no fuera a enterarse de la localización de las tumbas de los Originales−. Tendrías que haberlo imaginado.

−Un trato es un trato, Bonnie. Y tú no has cumplido con tu parte de nuestro trato.

Bonnie intentó esquivar a Stefan, pero la mano del vampiro golpeó la taquilla al lado de la cara de la chica y se quedó ahí. La bruja sabía que, si intentaba ir hacia el otro lado, solo conseguiría quedarse completamente atrapada entre los brazos de Stefan, así que prefirió quedarse quieta.

−Stefan, Elena no va a arriesgar esto. No le conviene. Así que relájate, no te he hecho ningún daño contándoselo.

−Pero no es tan sencillo, Bonnie. Verás –Stefan se estaba relajando, Bonnie lo notaba en que había dejado de usar la taquilla como freno para el avance de ella−, Elena tiene la molesta tendencia de ir por su cuenta a pesar de ser la primera en pedir que no haya secretos entre nosotros. Así que en realidad no me extrañaría si Klaus supiera en este mismo instante dónde están sus hermanos. Así que vas a encargarte de que estén bien ocultos antes de que él los vea, o yo me encargaré de que seas tú la que no vuelvas a ver nada nunca más.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se había enfadado. Stefan se alejó de ella en cuanto sintió la primera aneurisma. Bonnie no dejó que se alejara mucho antes de dar un par de pasos hacia él y colocar sus manos en las sienes del vampiro. Mediante un pequeño conjuro que había descubierto no hacía mucho, hizo que Stefan olvidara la conversación que acababan de tener, incluida la amenaza hacia ella.

Siguió con las aneurismas hasta que fueron demasiado para Stefan, que cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Bonnie salió corriendo del instituto. Sabía que Stefan probablemente sabría que despertar sin recuerdos de cómo había llegado allí tenía algo que ver con ella, pero no tenía otra opción. No podía enfrentarse al Stefan sin humanidad ella sola. Al menos, no ahí, tan cansada y sin fuerzas como se sentía.

Pero Bonnie había estado practicando mucho, y por norma general se sentía fuerte y poderosa. Así que, en realidad, si un presentimiento lo llevaba a enfrentarse de nuevo a ella... pobre de él.


	55. TVD - 3x11 - NUESTRO PUEBLO - Liz

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 492.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X11 - NUESTRO PUEBLO - LIZ FORBES**

Liz no era cotilla. Normalmente era lo opuesto a cotilla, en realidad. Y lo que estaba haciendo ahora no era cotillear. No, simplemente estaba actuando como la madre sobreprotectora que era, escuchando al híbrido original "curando" a su hija. Dándole su sangre después de haber sido el culpable de que Tyler la mordiera. Era tan retorcido que Liz estaba sinceramente pensando en pegarle un tiro a Klaus, a pesar de saber que no serviría para nada bueno.

Pero estaba escuchando a Klaus convenciendo a Caroline de todo lo que le quedaba por vivir, todo el mundo que todavía no había descubierto, y en ese momento quiso también darle las gracias. Porque Caroline estaba oyéndolo, estaba escuchando atentamente. Y, con suerte, el híbrido la estaba convenciendo de que tenía que seguir viviendo. Liz había notado, conforme se iba acercando el cumpleaños de su hija, que el ánimo de la chica iba descendiendo, y finalmente había caído en el motivo.

Y no podía soportarlo. La idea de que Caroline, su pequeña Caroline, quisiera morir porque se sentía atascada como una adolescente para siempre, la mataba. Así que sí, quería darle las gracias a Klaus por estar diciéndole todo lo que debería haberle dicho ella misma. Pero ella había vivido poco, había descubierto poco. No había salido de Virginia en su vida; no le había hecho falta. Así que, en realidad, ella no podía decirle a Caroline que viviera y viajara. Pero Klaus sí.

El híbrido salió de la habitación de la chica un rato después, cuando Caroline ya se había quedado dormida. La miró de tal manera que Liz supo que él sabía que había estado escuchando la conversación. Pero sonreía, por lo que la Sheriff imaginó que su vida no estaba en peligro en aquel momento.

−Gracias, Klaus –dijo, y estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

−Si tu hija vuelve a sufrir a manos de un licántropo, no dudes en llamarme.

Liz asintió, viendo que el híbrido también estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Salió de la casa, y Liz tardó un total de dos segundos en llegar hasta su hija, que dormía tranquilamente, ya sin la marca del mordisco de Tyler. Hizo aquel viaje varias veces a lo largo de la noche, en la que apenas durmió en intervalos de veinte-treinta minutos.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana cuando vio algo distinto en la habitación. Una pequeña cajita en la mesilla de la chica. La Sheriff frunció el ceño mientras caminaba lo más silenciosamente posible hasta la cama de su hija. Había una nota sobre la cajita, que Liz cogió con cuidado de no estropear el bonito lazo con el que venía sujeta. Las dos palabras que había escritas en la nota hicieron que frunciera el ceño.

_De Klaus._

¿Qué podía significar aquello? Y… ¿qué habría dentro de la cajita?

Liz decidió dejar la nota donde la había encontrado. Si Caroline quería contárselo, lo haría. Ella ya había cotilleado lo suficiente por aquella noche.


	56. TVD - 3x12 - LOS LAZOS QUE UNEN - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 380.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X12 - LOS LAZOS QUE UNEN - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

Tenía a sus hermanos. Al fin, después de que Stefan se los robara, los había recuperado. Y ni siquiera había tenido que matar a nadie para conseguirlos. Era cierto que había tenido que amenazar a la madre de la bruja Bennett y que Daniel había compelido al hijastro de Abby para que disparara a Stefan, pero él, por lo menos, no se había manchado las manos.

Damon lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que dos de sus híbridos se llevaban los ataúdes fuera de la casa abandonada en la que estaban los espíritus de las brujas. Klaus sonrió en dirección al mayor de los Salvatore, contento consigo mismo. Todavía le faltaba un ataúd (a decir verdad, el más importante de sus ataúdes), pero por lo menos tenía ya consigo a todos sus hermanos. Y todas las dagas.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la cuarta tumba. La verdad es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Dado que era Damon el que estaba ahí en ese momento, Klaus suponía que había sido él el que se la había llevado. Pero también podía ser Stefan. Y seguro que Elena y Bonnie también sabían que había tramado Damon. Diablos, incluso Caroline podía saber dónde estaba la tumba.

A ella no la metería en sus problemas. Así que tenía que empezar por otro lado. Tal vez Bonnie, ahora que se había reencontrado con su madre, había averiguado cosas. O igual lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar a Damon. Dada su preocupación por Elena, lo único que tenía que hacer era poner a la doppelgänger en peligro, y lo más probable es que tuviera a su madre consigo en poco tiempo.

Aunque con ese plan también había un pequeño problema, y es que Damon era más que consciente de que él no quería matar a Elena. Si la mataba, adiós híbridos. Y Klaus no permitiría aquello. Así que tenía que buscar otra manera.

Klaus saludó a Damon con la cabeza antes de seguir a sus híbridos, que llevaban los ataúdes hasta una camioneta. El vampiro sonrió, y el híbrido frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía aquella expresión tan alegre?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, Damon sacó finalmente la daga de su cazadora. Elijah estaría haciéndole una visita a su hermano híbrido dentro de muy poco.


	57. TVD - 3x13 - TRAÍDOS DE LA - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 437.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X13 - TRAÍDOS DE LA MUERTE - STEFAN SALVATORE**

−Podrías ayudarme.

Stefan apartó finalmente la mirada del ataúd vacío para mirar a su hermano, que tenía a Bonnie en brazos. Habían llegado demasiado tarde. El ataúd se había abierto, y lo que fuera que estuviera dentro había atacado a las dos brujas Bennett y había escapado. Habían perdido lo único que tenían y que podía servirles para matar a Klaus. Y Damon quería que lo ayudara a cuidar de las brujas. Como si no tuvieran problemas más importantes.

−Eres un estorbo.

−¿Perdón? –Damon, que había estado ya marchándose, dio media vuelta, genuinamente confuso con las palabras de su hermano.

−Yo robé los ataúdes, y los tenía perfectamente escondidos hasta que tú te entrometiste. Ahora no tengo más que una bruja con poderes y otra sin poderes, ¡y las dos son débiles!

Stefan sabía que había levantado mucho la voz. ¿Pero acaso no tenía derecho a estar enfadado? Su hermano había jodido todo su plan, y ahora no había ningún motivo por el cual Klaus no quisiera matarlo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no fuera a por él en cuanto pudiera? Todo lo que había hecho, lo que había luchado por conseguir que Klaus lo liberara de la compulsión, y su hermano y Elena lo habían arruinado todo.

Damon, por lo visto, no lo veía así. En un segundo había dejado a Bonnie en el suelo y se había lanzado sobre su hermano, arrinconándolo contra la pared de la cueva y sujetándolo por el cuello, cortándole la respiración.

−¿Tú te crees que yo quiero esto? Yo estaba mucho mejor antes de que Klaus volviera a Mystic Falls. Estaba mejor sin ti aquí, incluso si tenía que aguantar a todos echándote de menos y queriendo ir a buscarte. Comparado con aguantaros a ti y a toda la familia loca, aquello era el paraíso.

−Pues no te preocupes –Stefan se soltó del agarre de su hermano retorciéndole la muñeca hasta que notó un chasquido−, porque en cuanto Klaus sepa que ya no tengo nada que pueda usar contra él vendrá a por mí, así que yo tendré que estar muy lejos.

−No seas idiota –Damon se recolocó la muñeca sin que su cara mostrara siquiera una ligera expresión de dolor−. Ni siquiera sabes lo que había dentro del ataúd. Tal vez esté atacando a Klaus en este mismo instante. Así que deja de lloriquear y ayúdame a sacarlas de aquí.

Dirigiendo una última mirada fulminante a su hermano, Stefan pasó a su lado y se detuvo al lado de Abby. Sin mirarla siquiera, siguió avanzando y salió de la cueva, dejando a Damon solo para encargarse de las dos Bennett.


	58. TVD - 3x14 - AMISTADES - Esther

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 307.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X14 - AMISTADES PELIGROSAS - ESTHER MIKAELSON**

El hechizo estaba completo. El vínculo entre ellos estaba completo ahora, así que, cuando uno muriera, con él lo harían los demás.

Esther se giró hacia Finn. Su primer hijo. Su favorito. Y el que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para cumplir con el deseo de su madre. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en un hijo? La mujer se levantó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, apretando con cariño.

−¿Estás preparado, Finn? Vamos a terminar con esto muy pronto.

−Estoy preparado, madre –contestó el vampiro, sin dudarlo un instante.

Llevaba preparado para dejar aquella miserable existencia como vampiro desde el día en que probó la sangre. A diferencia de sus hermanos y su hermana, Finn nunca había encontrado el placer en el poder que otorgaba el ser vampiro. La capacidad de tener todo y hacer todo lo que quisiera. Él siempre había querido una vida normal, había querido casarse y formar una familia. Y por culpa de lo que su madre hizo, nunca podría disfrutar de aquella oportunidad.

En ese sentido, Rebekah era parecida a su hermano. Ella también había querido, y seguía queriendo, una vida humana normal y corriente. Ella no lo decía por temor a que los demás vieran cuál era su debilidad, pero Esther era su madre; no había nada que Rebekah pudiera esconder de ella. La diferencia que existía entre Rebekah y Finn era que la vampiro sí que disfrutaba siendo un vampiro. Simplemente se había cansado de serlo. Se había dado cuenta de que esa existencia no terminaría nunca, que no podría envejecer nunca. Y estaba aburrida.

−Ya falta poco, hijo –dijo Esther, volviendo al presente.

Y era verdad. La luna llena estaba tan cerca que Esther notaba como sus poderes reaccionaban a ella. Enseguida, todo habría terminado. Su error sería enmendado.

Y ella podría finalmente morir en paz.


	59. TVD - 3x15 - TODOS MIS HIJOS - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 687. **Se nota lo mucho que amo Klaroline, ¿no?

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X15 - TODOS MIS HIJOS - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

−Para que te quede claro, soy demasiado inteligente como para que me seduzcas.

Klaus lo tenía muy claro. Mientras que observaba la sonrisa de Caroline, el Original sentía que podría quedarse así durante el resto de su existencia, simplemente mirándola mientras ella sonreía y se metía con él.

−Por eso me gustas –le contestó, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio que ella no le aguantaba la mirada−. Venga, cuéntame. ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

−¿Quieres hablar sobre la universidad? ¿Qué quiero ser de mayor?

Caroline sonaba incrédula, pero Klaus podía ver que todo era una mera fachada. Simplemente no quería contestarle. Prefería esquivarlo, jugar con él. Era lo que llevaba haciendo desde el primer momento en que se acercó a él en la fiesta que dio Esther la noche anterior.

−Dame el gusto.

−Vale –Caroline se detuvo a pensar un momento−. Quería estudiar comunicación audiovisual. Pero el reportero local se convirtió en vampiro y, aprovechándose de mi interés en ser reportera como él, me secuestró y amenazó a mi madre con convertirme, así que ya no tengo muy buenos recuerdos asociados con esa carrera.

−Y ese reportero… −comenzó Klaus, con el ceño fruncido. Caroline pareció entenderle, y sonrió.

−Llegas tarde. Ya está muerto.

−Serás una excelente reportera, Caroline.

La rubia respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de la del híbrido. Volvía a parecer incómoda, y Klaus quiso retirar lo que había dicho. No porque no lo pensara, sino porque ella no quería que él le hiciera cumplidos, y tenía miedo de que ella volviera a cerrarse en banda y no quisiera seguir hablando con él.

−¿Y qué más?

−Vamos, que no piensas que vaya a ser buena reportera en realidad –Caroline sonrió, y Klaus se alegró de ver un punto de picardía en esa sonrisa y en sus palabras−. Por eso quieres que me busque otra posibilidad.

−Bueno, puedes leer mi pregunta así si quieres. Pero a lo que realmente me refería era a cuáles son tus sueños, Caroline. Qué quieres ver, hacer.

−No haces más que preguntarme eso… y no tengo ni idea. Nunca he salido mucho de Mystic Falls, y la verdad, nunca he pensado que me fuera a hacer falta. Siempre pensé que crecería aquí, me casaría, tendría hijos y envejecería hasta morir tranquilamente mientras dormía. Claro que ahora hay bastantes de esas cosas que ya no voy a poder hacer.

−Bueno, una de las ventajas de ser vampiro es que tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en qué quieres hacer.

−A no ser que me persigan un vampiro, o un licántropo. O un híbrido.

La mirada de Caroline era acusatoria. Así que, a pesar de haberla salvado, no le había perdonado. Bien, en realidad se lo merecía. Lo cierto era que Klaus hubiera preferido que su relación hubiera empezado de una manera menos… violente.

−Lo siento, Caroline. De verdad.

−Y yo sé que lo dices de verdad. Pero tú y yo sabemos que, si volvieras atrás en el tiempo, harías lo mismo.

Klaus estuvo a punto de contradecirla, de decirle lo que acababa de pensar sobre el inicio de su relación. Pero se contuvo, porque en el fondo, no estaba muy seguro de si su rabia hacia Tyler le hubiera permitido pensar en lo que acarrearía su orden.

−Puede ser.

De repente, Klaus sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se levantó del banco en el que había estado sentado hasta que el dolor fue disminuyendo, poco a poco.

−¿Qué pasa?

Caroline se puso en pie frente a él, con expresión confusa. Pero Klaus vio lo que estaba pasando. Vio que la rubia no había sido más que una distracción. Una máscara de frialdad se deslizó sobre el Original. Ya no veía a la chica que lo tenía encandilado. Veía a una enemiga.

−¿Qué has hecho?

−Nada.

−¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó, casi gritando, tras agarrarla de los brazos con fuerza.

−No he hecho nada, para.

Caroline miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie viera lo que estaba pasando. Consciente del lugar en el que estaban, Klaus la soltó. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

−Kol…

Al segundo siguiente, Caroline estaba sola.


	60. TVD - 3x16 - 1912 - Alaric

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 380.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X16 - 1912 - ALARIC SALTZMAN**

No tenía sentido. Nada de lo que le estaba pasando tenía sentido. Primero había muerto el médico, el ex de Meredith. Luego Bill Forbes, el padre de Caroline. Y luego el propio Alaric había sido atacado. Pero el acusado… ¿era él?

No tenía sentido. Y sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, Alaric entendía que se sospechara de él, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía que gente en la que confía lo acuse de asesinato. De asesinatos, para ser más precisos. Tenía lagunas, varias. Había pensado que, tras estar en la reunión del Consejo de los Fundadores, podría utilizar aquello como coartada para la noche en la que murió el ex de Meredith. Pero el médico había muerto cuando la reunión ya se había terminado y, en teoría, él ya se había ido a casa.

¿En teoría? No, no podía hacer eso. No podía perder la confianza en sí mismo. Alaric no era un asesino. Él era el bueno de la película, el que luchaba contra el mal, es decir, contra los vampiros. No tenía ningún sentido que ahora se volviera en contra de los que, igual que él, luchaban porque los vampiros no fueran una amenaza para los habitantes de Mystic Falls.

Alaric se sentó en el suelo. Estaba encarcelado. Cuando Liz se había presentado en su apartamento, lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había pasado a Caroline. Pero, si aquello era lo que había pasado, no iría a buscarlo a él. Había otras muchas personas que irían antes en la lista de "gente a la que le importaba Caroline". Así que su mente empezó a pensar en todas las posibilidades. Tal vez los Mikaelson habían armado alguna de las suyas. O Katherine había vuelto. O le había pasado algo a Damon. Su mente analizó mil posibilidades en los pocos segundos que tardó Liz en sacar las esposas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nada tenía sentido. ¿De dónde venían esas lagunas? Por primera vez desde que era un niño obligado por su padre, Alaric rezó. Rezó porque todo saliera bien, porque se encontrar al asesino del ex de Meredith y del padre de Caroline. Porque encontraran a quien le había atacado a él.

_Por favor, que yo no haya tenido nada que ver._

_Por favor._


	61. TVD - 3x17 - LA OTRA CARA - Meredith

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 344.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X17 - LA OTRA CARA - MEREDITH FELL**

Meredith era médica. No era solo su profesión, era lo más importante de su vida. Era parte de ella. Sin embargo, ahora que más necesitaba sus conocimientos médicos, se había quedado en blanco.

Tal vez fuera por la falta de sangre. La herida que le había hecho Alaric (no, Alaric no; la Oscuridad) era profunda, y cada vez había más sangre en el suelo del baño que Jeremy y Elena compartían normalmente. Estaba perdiendo tanta sangre que no faltaba mucho hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. No faltaba mucho hasta que llegara su muerte. Ese sería el primer certificado de muerte en el que Meredith pensaba pero que no estaba firmado por ella.

Joder.

Se estaba muriendo.

Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado. Esconder más de las jeringuillas de tranquilizante que había traído para calmar al Alaric poseído. Llevar un arma encima todo el rato. Lo había hecho en su apartamento. ¿Por qué de repente se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea relajarse? Sobre todo ahora, que estaba sola.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Mereidth se apoyó en la encimera y se impulsó hasta quedar de rodillas. Aquello tendría que valer. Abrió todos los armarios, rezando porque los Gilbert tuvieran un botiquín. Un buen botiquín.

Encontró una caja de tiritas. Aquello no serviría. También vio un bote de pastillas. Por un momento pensó realmente en tomárselas todas, dejar que la oscuridad, no la Oscuridad que se había llevado a Alaric sino la tranquilidad que precedía a la tormenta, se la llevara.

Pero Meredith era médica. No podía tener un papel protagonista en su propia muerte. Meredith no dejaba morir a sus pacientes. Así que no se dejaría morir a sí misma. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estaría dando?

Volvió a dejarse caer, hasta quedar apoyada en el armario. Escuchaba a Alaric golpear en la puerta del baño, pero el ruido iba perdiendo volumen, cada vez más. Meredith sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Joder.

Se estaba muriendo.

−Adiós, Alaric.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	62. TVD - 3x18 - LA MUERTE DEL - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 423.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X18 - LA MUERTE DEL ORIGEN - DAMON SALVATORE**

Damon estaba enfadado. Tenía motivos suficientes: Rebekah lo había secuestrado, sangrado y torturado durante todo el día, Klaus sabía que no le habían entregado todas las estacas, además de lo que le estaba pasando a Alaric, que no era novedad, pero jodía igualmente. Y luego estaba Elena.

Elena, a la que quería ir a ver en este mismo instante. Elena, a la que no iba a ver hasta mucho más tarde. Ahora no podía volver a la mansión y había varios motivos. Para empezar, estaba hecho un desastre. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, tenía muchísima sed y sentía como si le estuvieran dando martillazos en la cabeza, seguramente a raíz de la pérdida de sangre. Además, tenía que ir a buscar la estaca que le habían dado a Ric. Pero, en el fondo, Damon no quería ir a ver a Elena porque sentía que, en cuanto se le pasara la alegría de verlo sano y salvo, le dirigiría mil miradas y comentarios que dirían exactamente lo mismo: _te lo dije_.

Follar con Rebekah había parecido una buena idea en un primer momento, cuando Damon estaba enfadado con Elena y solo quería quitársela de la cabeza. Pero luego había aparecido Sage, y le había convencido de engañarla y meterse en su cabeza, y todo se había torcido. Se había torcido mucho.

De camino a casa de Ric, Damon pasó por el hospital. Necesitaba sangre, pero no podía pasar por casa, así que solo le quedaban dos opciones: o se alimentaba de los transeúntes o robaba alguna bolsa de sangre más. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se enfadaría con él si utilizaba la primera opción, Damon entró al hospital.

Salió de allí sintiéndose mucho mejor. Siguiente destino: apartamento de Alaric.

Si por lo menos hubieran podido guardar las estacas que sacaron del cartel del puente… Pero no, Rebekah había tenido que quitarle toda la verbena, dejándolo debilitado ante la compulsión de Klaus.

Volvían a estar indefensos ante los Originales. Por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, decirse que eran lo suficientemente fuertes, en realidad no había nada que pudieran hacer si Klaus o Rebekah se decidían a matarlos. Ahora que Esther y Finn estaban muertos y que los Kol y Elijah estaban despiertos, no tenían nada con lo que negociar. Estaban en total desventaja.

Y Damon sabía que los Originales no habían terminado de tormentarlos. Que esto no había terminado.

Así que más les valía encontrar algún arma en contra de los Mikaelson. Si no, iban a estar en grandes problemas.


	63. TVD - 3x19 - CORAZÓN OSCURO - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 351.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X19 - CORAZÓN OSCURO - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Hasta ese momento, Stefan no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba a Klaus. Ni siquiera tras haberle obligado a beber y beber y beber hasta que perdió el control, ni cuando lo obligó a marcharse de Mystic Falls para convertirse en su criado en su tarea de buscar licántropos que convertir en híbridos. Demonios, ni siquiera cuando lo obligó a apagar el interruptor de sus emociones lo había odiado tanto como en ese momento.

Stefan suponía que era porque ahora estaba pensando, por primera vez, en todo aquello junto. Y en el hecho de que el híbrido estaba ahí, sentado en su sofá, hablándole como si fueran mejores amigos, y Stefan sentía ganas de arrancar la pata de la silla que había tras él para atravesarle el pecho con ella, incluso sabiendo que no haría más que romperle la ropa. Bueno, eso y enfadarlo.

El problema era que Klaus le hablaba como si fueran amigos porque habían sido amigos. Ahora que Stefan recordaba todo lo que había pasado en los años 20 sin tener la mente nublada por su compulsión, era realmente consciente de que había considerado al híbrido un amigo. Un hermano.

Y eso era lo peor. Porque lo odiaba, pero en el fondo no podía odiarlo del todo. Había una parte de él que echaba de menos su amistad con Klaus. Echaba de menos lo relajado que se sentía cuando estaba con él, echaba de menos que podía ser quien de verdad quería ser. Y eso lo estaba matando. Una parte de él estaba luchando en su interior por ir ahora mismo en busca de Klaus, que seguía sentado en su sofá a pesar de que Stefan lo había echado. Pero su otra mitad luchaba por el contrario sus ganas de ir y matarlo.

Así que se conformó con salir de la mansión y sentarse en la calle. Tal vez el aire le ayudaría a despejar la mente.

O tal vez no, pensó cuando, media hora después, seguía sin poder parar de pensar en el híbrido. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Nunca podría olvidarse de Klaus.


	64. TVD - 3x20 - NO VAYAS TAN - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 491.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X20 - NO VAYAS TAN CONFIADO - MATT DONOVAN**

Matt llegó a casa agotado aquella noche. Y eso que no había hecho gran cosa. Solo había ido a la fiesta de la década, había pasado un rato con Caroline, otro rato con Jeremy y luego ambos habían huido de la fiesta de la que los vampiros no podían marcharse para intentar detener a Esther Mikaelson, la bruja original, en su intento por acabar con todos los vampiros.

Incluso en el momento en el que habían partido hacia el cementerio Matt sabía que aquella era una idea estúpida. No podían ganar, no contra una bruja de más de mil años. Al fin y al cabo, iban a ser tres humanos (ellos dos y Elena) frente a ella y a Alaric, que ya no era fiable. No después de que su "lado oscuro" estuviera tomando cada vez más protagonismo y tuviera en su punto de mira a todos sus amigos, ya fueran vampiros o aliados.

Tendrían que haber muerto. Habían estado a punto de hacerlo, habiendo como mucho conseguido ralentizar a Esther un par de minutos. Pero aquello no era suficiente. Aquello era solo una misión suicida. Menos mal que Alaric había aparecido siendo él mismo y se había encargado de la bruja antes de que Jeremy y él se mataran el uno al otro.

_Idiota_, pensó Matt, mientras que se quitaba los zapatos y se tiraba a la cama. En aquellos momentos, cuando se sentía tan desanimado, era cuando más echaba de menos a su madre y a su hermana. Incluso con lo rotas que estaban las dos, Matt siempre había contado con Vicki, que había sido su hombro en el que llorar. Pero tras su muerte, y a pesar de la corta visita de Kelly, se sentía tan solo…

Su teléfono sonó. Matt estuvo a punto de dejarlo sonar, ignorarlo mientras que iba poco a poco quedándose dormido. Pero el teléfono siguió sonando, y el sonido era tan incómodo que finalmente el chico estiró el brazo y cogió el teléfono.

−¿Sí? –contestó, sin mirar quién le estaba llamando.

−¿Cómo estás?

Era Caroline. Matt sonrió, apreciando el gesto de su… amiga. Sí, era su amiga. Caroline llevaba todo el día preocupándose por él, asegurándose de que todo iba bien, que no sufría con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Y él se lo agradecía, más de lo que podría decirle jamás. Así que se incorporó ligeramente y contestó, instantáneamente más animado.

−Agotado. Y eso que no he hecho nada más que ir a la fiesta un rato y luego ir hasta el cementerio. Ni siquiera he bailado.

−Eso es verdad. Me debes un baile.

−Claro, Care. No dejes que se me olvide.

−No lo haré, tranquilo.

Matt sabía que no lo haría.

A pesar del cansancio, habló con Caroline durante mucho rato, y cuando finalmente colgado, se durmió enseguida, consciente de que, sin aquel rato de humanidad total que acababa de tener, hubiera tenido un sueño mucho más complicado.


	65. TVD - 3x21 - ANTES DEL OCASO - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 472.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X21 - ANTES DEL OCASO - STEFAN SALVATORE**

En principio había dudado, pero ahora Stefan era más que consciente de que Damon era la persona correcta para llevarse el cuerpo de Klaus. Él no se sentía demasiado bien en aquel momento, y ni siquiera era consciente de cuál era el problema.

Bueno, se hacía alguna idea. Para empezar, estaba en terreno desconocido, en una habitación de motel a unos veinte kilómetros de Mystic Falls. Alaric estaría en aquel momento cazando vampiros en el pueblo, así que él y Damon tenían que estar lo más lejos posible. Caroline y Tyler también se marcharían, o ya se habrían marchado, después de haber pasado la tarde con Elena y el resto de los chicos, celebrando la muerte del híbrido. Stefan se alegraba de no estar ahí.

Damon había llamado hacía un rato. Le había dicho que Klaus estaba bien escondido. Y que estaba lejos, bastante más lejos de Mystic Falls que Stefan. Así que ahora estaba solo, en una pequeña habitación de motel con nada más que la ropa que había llevado aquel día y una bolsa de sangre. Solo una. Stefan comenzaba a sentir que llevarse solo una no había sido buena idea. Pero no podría estar seguro hasta dentro de un rato, cuando comenzara a llegar el hambre.

Llamó a Caroline. La rubia le contó que Alaric había desvelado su secreto a los miembros del Consejo, y que ahora él y Tyler se tenían que marchar, y de verdad. Así que estaban terminando de hacer las maletas y despidiéndose de sus madres. Stefan le dijo que tuvieran cuidado, que Alaric andaba suelto y con ganas de matar a chupasangres, y colgó.

Volvía a estar solo, pero ya no tenía a nadie a quien llamar. Llamaría a Elena, pero después de cómo había ido su relación durante los últimos meses y los pequeños pasos que habían avanzado en los últimos días, no quería hacer nada que pudiera estropear aquellas horas que estaba pasando como una humana normal. También podría llamar a Bonnie. Pero aquella también era una mala idea; la bruja estaba sufriendo tanto por culpa de los vampiros últimamente que seguro que solo la metería en más problemas si la llamaba.

Así que Stefan, tan solo como estaba, solo podía hacer una cosa. El chico se levantó de la cama, en la que había estado recostado mirando el reloj del móvil hasta que la batería había empezado a darle avisos de lo necesitaba que estaba de carga. Se quitó las botas y se sentó en la silla que había junto al casi vacío escritorio contra la pared. Solo había una cosa en la mesa. Una solitaria bolsa de sangre.

No tenía sed. Pero estaba nervioso. No, estaba histérico. Y necesitaba relajarse. Si se sentía totalmente saciado seguro que podría relajarse lo suficiente como para poder dormitar un par de horas.

Seguro.


	66. TVD - 3x22 - LOS AUSENTES - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 504.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**3X22 - LOS AUSENTES - ELENA GILBERT**

No podía respirar.

Aquello le resultaba conocido. Elena ya había estado antes en una situación como aquella.

Abrió los ojos y solo vio agua.

No. Otra vez no. ¿Otra vez? No, seguro que estaba soñando. No podía ser…

Pero giró la cabeza y vio a Matt, y supo que no estaba soñando. Que aquello era verdad, que estaban muriendo.

Por un momento, solo pudo ver a sus padres desde la parte de atrás del coche. A su madre, que ya había perdido el conocimiento y a la que no le faltaba mucho para morir. Y a su padre, que en sus últimos momentos tuvo la fuerza suficiente para girarse hacia su hija y dedicarle unas últimas palabras de amor.

Elena sacudió a Matt con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, llamando su nombre a pesar de saber que aquello solo le estaba quitando el poco aire que le quedaba. El chico no se movía. ¿Y si ya se había…?

No. No podía pensar así. Matt estaba vivo, e iba a seguir vivo. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero se iba a asegurar de que sobreviviera.

Le dolía el pecho. Sus pulmones sufrían, y su mente también lo estaba haciendo. Miraba a Matt, pero a ratos veía a su madre. Y luego se veía a sí misma fuera del agua, rodeada de ambulancias y policías. Y veía a Liz Forbes diciéndole que sus padres no habían conseguido salir del coche. Que no sabían como lo había hecho ella.

Stefan. Había sido Stefan.

Stefan… ¿Stefan? A Elena le pareció verlo, pero seguro que, en sus últimos momentos, estaba recordando cómo el vampiro la había salvado la otra vez. Pero no, aquel Stefan era el Stefan que ella conocía. Y estaba luchando por abrir su puerta.

Elena negó con la cabeza y señaló a Matt. Stefan no le hizo caso, por lo que la chica siguió insistiendo, sintiendo como la abandonaban las fuerzas. Finalmente Stefan le hizo caso y rodeó el coche hasta llegar a la otra puerta.

Consiguió abrirla y sacar a Matt, y pronto Elena estaba sola en el coche. Y entonces quiso sonreír. Sí, Matt sobreviviría. Genial. El chico se merecía todo lo bueno, y ella se acababa de asegurar de que tuviera una mejor oportunidad de vivir una vida humana, plena y feliz.

Todo terminaría pronto. Al igual que la vez anterior, a Stefan no le daría tiempo a volver una segunda vez hasta el coche. Lo sabía cuando le indicó que salvara a Matt. Y Stefan lo sabía también. Pero solo ellos dos lo sabían. Stefan podría decir que, para cuando llegó hasta ellos, su corazón ya se había detenido, por lo que solo Matt podía ser salvado.

Eso estaría bien. Elena quería que Stefan fuera feliz. Que Damon fuera feliz. Que Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie y Tyler fueran felices. Y su muerte ayudaría en ello. Así que, en aquellos momentos en los que tanto le estaba costando formar pensamientos lógicos, Elena también era feliz.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	67. TVD - 4x01 - LOS PROBLEMAS - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 766.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x01 - LOS PROBLEMAS CRECEN - BONNIE BENNETT**

Caroline aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Bonnie. La bruja estaba sentada junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto, y tenía la mirada perdida. Su amiga se giró hacia ella y la observó durante unos segundos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Bonnie había sufrido mucho desde que los Salvatore habían llegado a Mystic Falls, pero Caroline nunca la había visto tan… perdida.

−¿Bonnie?

La chica no hizo nada. Caroline suspiró y salió del coche. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto, agarró a Bonnie del brazo y la sacó del coche, teniendo que casi arrastrarla hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de la chica. Ahí tuvo que detenerse y rebuscar por los bolsillos de la bruja las llaves. Cuando las encontró abrió la puerta y metió a la chica dentro de la casa.

−¿Bon? Si quieres que me quede contigo tienes que invitarme a entrar −Bonnie pestañeó y la miró por primera vez−. ¿Por favor?

−Claro, Care. Pasa.

Bonnie se adentró en la casa, ignorando a su amiga. Caroline frunció el ceño. Tenía que hacer algo. Y ya sabía qué.

Con una sonrisa, Caroline corrió a velocidad vampírica. Tenía una tarea.

* * *

−Ya estoy aquí.

Bonnie miró a su mejor amiga, que acababa de volver de su pequeña escapada. Bueno, en realidad no era una escapada si no había llegado a entrar en la casa, ¿no?

Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a ella en la habitación que Bonnie había considerado su hogar desde que era pequeña. En aquella habitación ella, Caroline y Elena habían jugado, cotilleado y desvelado sus más oscuros secretos. Habían tenido fiestas de pijamas y habían probado por primera vez la cerveza, que previamente habían robado del frigorífico. Y ahora era el único sitio en el que Bonnie se sentía capaz de estar. Después de lo que le había pasado a su abuela, de lo que ella le había hecho a su abuela, necesitaba sentirse en casa. Necesitaba hacerlo, si no quería acabar tirándose ella también por Wickery Bridge.

Malditos vampiros. Por culpa de Damon había perdido a su abuela, y ahora por culpa de Klaus su abuela estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los actos de Bonnie. Se sentía tan terriblemente culpable… No podía dejar de ver a Sheila, a las venas de su abuela ennegreciéndose poco a poco y a ella misma, incapaz de soltar a su abuela, incapaz de apartar la mirada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Y cuando todo había terminado Tyler estaba bien, y eso debería haberla alegrado, pero no lo había hecho. Solo podía pensar en todo el daño que le habían hecho los vampiros.

Bonnie volvió a centrarse en Caroline. La rubia sonreía, y la bruja alzó una ceja; Caroline había hecho algo. Algo que se moría por contarle.

−¿Qué has hecho, Care?

−He ido a la mansión de los Mikaelson.

−¿Que has hecho qué? –Bonnie se incorporó y miró a Caroline como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la barbilla. La vampiro parecía contentísima consigo misma−. Caroline, ¿qué has hecho?

−He ido a ver a Klaus. Y le he atacado.

Bonnie no supo qué decir. Pero no le hizo falta, porque la rubia le contó rápidamente, casi sin pararse a respirar, que le había dado bofetadas, puñetazos y hasta una patada. Y que también había roto una silla que parecía tan antigua como el propio híbrido y le había clavado una de las patas en el pecho. Y parecía terriblemente orgullosa de sí misma por hacer lo que había hecho.

−Caroline. Eres… Eres la mejor.

−Lo sé.

Caroline se echó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó. Bonnie se dejó abrazar, cuidar y querer, y lloró hasta que se sintió a punto de sufrir una deshidratación. Y solo cuando finalmente pudo detener las lágrimas se dio cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño.

−¿Y él no te ha hecho nada? –Caroline negó con la cabeza−. Creo que eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de atacar así al híbrido original y no sufrir las represalias.

Caroline rió, y por primera desde que había hecho aquel maldito pacto con Klaus, Bonnie rió también. No todos los vampiros que había en su vida eran malos. Estaba Caroline, estaba Tyler. Y ahora Elena. Tenía que estar ahí para ellos, con ellos. Tal vez no pudiera ni mirar a los Salvatore a la cara en aquellos momentos, pero a sus amigos no los abandonaría. Jamás.

−Gracias, Caroline, de verdad.

−¿Para qué estamos las amigas si no es para patear los traseros de híbridos?


	68. TVD - 4x02 - LA CEREMONIA - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 522.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x02 - LA CEREMONIA - DAMON SALVATORE**

Damon entró en casa y fue justo en la dirección contraria a la que estaba Stefan. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. No ahora. No después de lo que acababa de pasar con Elena.

Bajó al sótano y cogió una bolsa de sangre. Acababa de perder bastante sangre, y sin embargo, se sentía enérgico y eufórico. Pero aun así necesitaba alimentarse. Así que tras coger la bolsa fue corriendo a su habitación y empezó a beber. Su mente no se alejaba de Elena, de ella mordiéndole la muñeca y alimentándose de él. Damon había vivido 145 años, por lo que había vivido muchas cosas, y sin embargo estaba totalmente seguro de que aquel había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Acabó con la sangre enseguida, y tiró la bolsa al suelo. Sintió que Stefan estaba subiendo las escaleras, y que se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación. Quería hablar con él. Aquello no era bueno. Una parte de él quería decirle que había alimentado a Elena, quería ver la expresión de su hermano cuando le contara que había hecho por ella algo tan íntimo. Pero no ahora. No, porque había otra parte de él que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, aunque sea solo por el daño que esto podía hacer a Stefan.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se metió en la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente cayendo por sus músculos hasta entonces tensos. Apenas oyó a Stefan suspirar y dar media vuelta. En el piso de abajo escuchó también a Caroline y Tyler, y supo que probablemente tendría que estar ahí abajo con ellos, porque para que esos dos hubieran ido hasta la mansión tenía que haber pasado algo gordo.

Pero estaba tan relajado, tan contento…

Tal vez demasiado, pensó, notándose cada vez más excitado. No podía pasar. Aquello no le podía pasar, no ahora que tanto Elena como Stefan lo estaban pasando tan mal. Así que cambió la temperatura del agua y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando el agua helada comenzó a caer. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse bajo el incesante chorro durante un buen rato, hasta que escuchó a la rubia y al híbrido marcharse.

Y un poco más. No quería hablar con Stefan. Sin embargo, estaba en su casa, y no se iba a marchar, así que sabía que, en algún momento, tendría que salir de la ducha y enfrentarse a su hermano.

Tenía que relajarse. Echarse encima la máscara de impasividad que había perfeccionado durante tanto tiempo y hablar con su hermano como si nada hubiera pasado.

Salió de la ducha. No había pasado nada.

Se vistió. No había pasado nada.

Se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio. No había pas…

Sí, sí que había pasado algo. La había cagado. Porque, si antes ya le era difícil no dedicarle todo su tiempo a pensar en Elena, ahora no le resultaría imposible.

Tal vez sí que podía huir, se dijo. Cogió la cazadora y salió por la ventana. Ya se enfrentaría a Stefan al día siguiente.


	69. TVD - 4x03 - LA RABIA - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 469.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x03 - LA RABIA - MATT DONOVAN**

Matt se sentía raro cuando dejaba que Elena le mordiera. Por un lado, estaba el dolor. No mucho, porque la chica se aseguraba de no desgarrar más de lo necesario, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarle más que claro que él era ahí el más débil, la parte más baja de la cadena alimentaria, la víctima. Pero, por otro lado, también sentía que aquello era lo correcto, que era su deber hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Y por ello lo disfrutaba.

Porque él era el culpable de que Elena se hubiera convertido en vampiro. Si Stefan no lo hubiera sacado a él del coche, ella ahora estaría viva. Matt era plenamente consciente de que el menor de los Salvatore hubiera elegido siempre a la chica por delante de él, así que si él estaba ahora mismo vivito y coleando era porque Elena se lo había pedido a Stefan. Así que sí, él era el culpable, y por lo tanto, le debía su vida a Elena. ¿Y qué mejor manera de pagárselo que asegurándose de que ella viviera también?

Pero aquello no significaba que se fuera a dejar matar, pensó el chico, mientras sentía cómo la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Estaba bebiendo demasiado. No se sentía morir, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo, porque Elena llevaba demasiado tiempo con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer él? Elena era más rápida y más fuerte que él. Y le estaba quitando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Así que iba a morir. Finalmente el que Stefan lo hubiera salvado no había servido para nada, porque él estaría muerto y Elena sería un vampiro. Stefan no se perdonaría a sí mismo, y Damon tampoco perdonaría a su hermano. Todo se iba a estropear, y todo era por su culpa. Porque se había salvado.

De repente, el cuerpo de Elena se apartó de él. Matt vio a Stefan con la mirada nublada. Lo había salvado. Otra vez. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Merecía morir. Él era el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Elena, y merecía ser castigado por ello. Pero el vampiro parecía determinado a no dejarle vivir su castigo.

Escuchó de fondo a Stefan y a Elena hablar, y finalmente la chica pareció calmarse. Y entonces Stefan se acercó a él, y Matt supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Quiso resistirse, decirle al vampiro que no quería olvidar, que no podía olvidar. Quiso hablar, pero entonces la mirada del vampiro se cruzó con la suya, y entonces…

Y entonces estaba en casa. Se sentía agotado, así que se fue a la cama sin quitarse la ropa siquiera. Era raro. No recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Bueno, sería por el cansancio, pensó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos. En dos minutos estaba dormido.


	70. TVD - 4x04 - LOS CINCO - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 490.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x04 - LOS CINCO - ELENA GILBERT**

−Elige.

Elena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Damon susurrándole al oído. Ya había elegido una vez, al chico que había intentado drogar a una pobre chica que estaba demasiado borracha ya como para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Elegirlo a él había sido fácil, pero ahora…

−Dijiste que tenía que elegir… ¿cómo?

−Aquí no importa –Damon seguía susurrando, sujetándola por la cintura mientras que ambos se mecían al ritmo de la música−. Todos están demasiado borrachos o colocados como para enterarse de nada.

A Elena le costaba concentrarse. Ella también se sentía colocada, y por un momento pensó en su hermano, y se arrepintió de haberlo molestado tanto cuando él fumaba. Si Jeremy se sentía la mitad de bien fumando de lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora, se había equivocado al juzgarlo. Demonios, se tenía que haber unido a él.

−Ve a por ella –le dijo Damon, apretándola todavía más contra él con uno de sus brazos y señalando a una chica con el otro−. Vamos a por ella.

Elena sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo entero al escuchar al vampiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que le había señalado Damon, con él justo detrás de ella.

La chica era rubia, de la misma altura que la propia Elena, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Y una preciosa carótida, pensó la chica. Le sonrió y la agarró de los hombros, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

−No te va a doler. Y luego vas a olvidar esto.

La chica asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y Elena se pegó a ella y enterró la cara en su cuello. Aspiró, y el olor de la sangre de la chica le hizo suspirar. Sintió los colmillos clavándose en sus labios, así que abrió la boca y mordió.

Damon estaba justo detrás de ella, seguía bailando mientras junto a ella, sus caderas pegadas, sin un milímetro de espacio entre la espalda de la chica y el pecho de él. Elena se sintió… excitada. No quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba, y mucho. Y era plenamente consciente de que la sangre solo era culpable en parte.

Y entonces el mayor de los Salvatore decidió que quería matarla de un infarto. Se inclinó sobre ella y cogió el brazo de la humana, mordiéndole la muñeca. Cuando Elena sintió pasar una extraña sensación de posesividad sobre su presa, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más. Una conexión con Damon, con su igual. Levantó una de sus manos de los hombros de la humana y agarró el pelo del vampiro, tirando con fuerza. Damon dejó escapar lo que solo podía ser un gruñido, y se apretó todavía más a ella, si es que era posible.

Elena soltó a la chica y se giró hacia Damon. Le sonrió y se pegó a él, bailando mientras que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

Tal vez ser vampiro no fuera tan malo.


	71. TVD - 4x05 - EL ASESINATO - Caroline

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 527.  
**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x05 - EL ASESINATO - CAROLINE FORBES**

Caroline observaba a Hayley desde la distancia. ¿Quién era? Era licántropa, hasta ahí llegaba. Y era… cercana a Tyler. Eso lo había escuchado de Klaus. Su madre le diría que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía excusa: no lo había hecho a propósito. No controlaba su oído como vampiro, y tendía a escuchar a Klaus cada vez que escuchaba su voz; nunca sabía cuando el híbrido original podía estar planeando la muerte de sus amigos.

La chica era… mona. Sí, mona. Pero nada especial. Y sin embargo a Tyler le había gustado lo suficiente como para…

No. No podía pensar en eso. Si lo hacía se arrepentiría, porque iría en aquel mismo instante a asesinar a su novio. O ex. Todavía no sabía en qué categoría meterlo. Tal vez había una explicación. Debía haber una explicación. Pero los había visto tan contentos juntos, abrazados. Acaramelados. Sí, aquella era la palabra que Caroline utilizaría para describir lo que había visto. No conocía a aquella chica, pero la odiaba.

Y encima Tyler no le decía nada. Sabía, tenía que saber, que Caroline no estaba muy contenta con la chica y con sus muestras de afecto hacia él. Pero no hacía absolutamente nada al respecto, y a la chica le estaban entrando muchísimas ganas de abandonar el plan (y con ello, a sus amigos) solo para no tener que verlos.

−Eras Caroline, ¿verdad?

No. Ahora no. Caroline se giró, dirigiéndole una sonrisa falsa a la chica. No quería hacer aquello. No, lo que quería era quitarle aquella estúpida sonrisa de la cara. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué le sonreía? No eran amigas, ni siquiera se conocían.

−Sí. Hayley, ¿verdad?

−Sí. Escucha, no te importa que me quede aquí unos días, ¿verdad? –la chica se acercó a ella. Seguía sonriendo−. Tyler y yo tenemos planes, pero sé que si tú no le dejas él no querrá que yo esté aquí.

−¿En serio? –Caroline se cruzó de brazos−. ¿Me estás diciendo esto en serio?

−Caroline, no seas ridícula. Ty y yo somos amigos. Y si tú eres tan insegura y celosa como para tenerme miedo…

−No te tengo miedo –la rubia caminó hasta colocarse junto a la licántropa. Se le había agotado la paciencia−. Y si Ty quiere que te quedes, yo no soy quién para decirle que no. Deberías preguntarle a su madre. La alcaldesa.

Caroline sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, y se marchó. Así que Tyler le mentía a su gran amiga. No le había contado nada sobre quién era su familia, ni sobre cuánto dinero tenía. Y la vampiro notaba que se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, como si nunca hubiera visto tanto dinero en cuadros y suelos de mármol. Así que no fue fácil adivinar que Tyler había decidido guardar algún que otro secreto de su amiguita.

Si sus amigos no estuvieran en este mismo instante arriesgando sus vidas, se marcharía. No quería volver a ver a Hayley. Nunca.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar el presentimiento que le vino en aquel momento: que Hayley no se iría de su vida, al menos no durante bastante tiempo.


	72. TVD - 4x06 - TODOS PERDEMOS LA - Hayley

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 315.  
**

La odio. Odio a Hayley. Con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x06 - TODOS PERDEMOS LA CABEZA ALGUNA VEZ - HAYLEY MARSHALL**

Podrían parar.

Hayley dio media vuelta y se alejó de Tyler y Caroline, que estaban dando un verdadero espectáculo. Entendía que haber logrado engañar a Klaus, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba al Original mantenerlos a los dos bien controlados, era algo de lo que alegrarse, pero tampoco tenían que morrease ahí, frente a ella, como si estuvieran solos o ella fuera una voyeur.

Y no lo era. Es más, le molestaba terriblemente verlos. No le gustaba la rubia, y mucho menos para su amigo. El Tyler que ella había conocido en los Apalaches no tenía que ver con el que había visto en Mystic Falls. Claro que el chico le había mentido; todo lo que le había contado sobre de dónde venía y sobre su familia habían sido mentiras, así que en realidad Hayley sabía que de él tampoco se podía fiar mucho en aquellos momentos.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Tyler era… Bueno, era Tyler. Y así como ella lo había ayudado a romper el vínculo con Klaus, él también la había ayudado a ella. Ella no era híbrido, no era plenamente consciente de lo que significaba el vínculo hacia Klaus. Así que tenerlo a él, haberlo ayudado a convertirse cientos de veces, le había ayudado a entender mejor cómo hacer con el resto de híbridos para ayudarlos, para rescatarlos de Klaus. Y entregárselos a Shane.

−¿Vamos?

Hayley volvió al presente. Vio a Tyler junto a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa y una mirada que le dejaron saber que llevaba un rato intentando hablar con ella, sin éxito. Ella también sonrió, y vio a Caroline al fondo, que sonreía también. Resistiendo las ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de una bofetada, Hayley asintió.

Ya faltaba poco. Estaba a punto de conseguir todo lo que quería; se reuniría con su familia. Y Tyler lo entendería, y la perdonaría.

Porque lo haría, ¿verdad?


	73. TVD - 4x07 - EL GUARDIÁN DE MI - April

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 496.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x07 - EL GUARDIÁN DE MI HERMANO - APRIL YOUNG**

−April Young y su acompañante Jeremy Gilbert.

April comenzó a descender por las escaleras, viendo que la fila de acompañantes de las candidatas a Miss Mystic Falls había desaparecido ya. Y Jeremy no estaba ahí, ni esperándola al final de las escaleras. No estaba. La había dejado plantada, delante de todo el pueblo.

Qué vergüenza. En aquel momento, April sintió ganas de dar media vuelta y correr, huir de todas las miradas que la estaban observando, esperando a ver si cometía algún fallo. Y encima llevaba el vestido rojo. ¿Por qué se había puesto el vestido rojo? Era demasiado atrevido. Pero había llegado Damon, y le había dicho que se lo pusiera, y Elena había estado de acuerdo y… Y a April le gustaba más el vestido rojo. Sí, era más arriesgado, el azul probablemente daba una mejor imagen de Miss Mystic Falls, pero a ella desde el primer momento le había gustado más el rojo, y escuchar a Damon decir que él también lo prefería había sido el último impulso que necesitaba.

April volvió a centrarse en las escaleras. Lo único que le faltaba era caerse y hacer todavía más el ridículo. Pero… Había alguien esperándole abajo. La chica levantó la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo recogido en un elegante traje oscuro, hasta llegar a los increíbles ojos de Matt. Le sonreía con dulzura, y April sintió que podía abrazarlo en aquel momento.

Pero no podía, así que se limitó a agarrarlo de la mano y seguir al resto de parejas hasta el lugar en el que bailarían. Le había salvado la vida. Bueno, no la vida. Pero sí el día. Era un superhéroe. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los superhéroes, salvar el día? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Los nervios estaban haciendo que desvariara. Y no podía perder la concentración en aquel momento. Tenía que recordar todos los pasos de baile.

Mientras bailaban, April no podía dejar de mirar a su nuevo acompañante. A la chica le había gustado Matt desde que era pequeña, y ahora que ambos habían crecido le gustaba todavía más. Y estar en aquel momento con él, bailando frente a tanta gente, le hacía sentir afortunada. Porque él nunca se fijaría en ella, pero por lo menos podía vivir aquella fantasía.

−Gracias, Matt –le dijo cuando terminaron de bailar y tuvieron unos minutos para relajarse (o ponerse más nerviosas, en su caso) antes de que anunciaran a la ganadora−. Me has salvado.

−Siento lo de Jeremy. No está muy bien últimamente.

April sonrió. En aquel momento estaba molesta con el que debía haber sido su pareja, pero sabía que no le duraría mucho. Eso sí, se haría de rogar. No pensaba perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

−Lo entiendo. Bueno, en realidad no, porque no sé lo que le pasa. Pero intentaré entenderlo cuando él se digne a aparecer y me lo explique.

Matt le sonrió. En aquella sonrisa, April vio que no recibiría aquella explicación que tanto quería. Que necesitaba.

Genial. Más secretos.


	74. TVD - 4x08 - SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ - Tyler

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 316.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x08 - SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ LA CALLE BOURBON - TYLER LOCKWOOD**

Los lobos se habían arrodillado frente a él. Tyler no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Su lado humano se sentía terriblemente incómodo teniendo a tantas personas arrodilladas a su alrededor, como si fueran sus sirvientes, o sus esclavos. Su lado vampiro quería coger a su novia vampiro y marcharse de aquel lugar, llevarla a casa (todavía no sabía si a la de ella o a la suya) y cuidarla durante toda la noche. Pero su lado licántropo se sentía poderoso, se sentía mejor que nunca. Y en aquel momento, aquel era su lado más poderoso.

−Marchaos. Ya.

Los lobos se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron, dejándolos solos a él y a las dos vampiros. Elena se acercó rápidamente a Caroline y la soltó de sus ataduras. Debería haber sido él el que lo hiciera, pero se había quedado paralizado viendo al resto de los licántropos yéndose cuando él así se lo había ordenado. Era su líder. Se acababa de convertir en el líder de su propia manada. Era fuerte. Era poderoso. Ahora tenía que tener la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Klaus. O eso esperaba.

−¿Tyler?

El chico salió de su ensoñación. Se giró hacia Caroline, que ya parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Solo necesitaría alimentarse, y estaría perfectamente. Así que le sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos. La chica le devolvió el abrazo, apretando con fuerza hasta casi quitarle el aire.

−¿Estás bien?

−Estoy cansada –contestó la rubia, finalmente dejándole respirar−. ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que secuestrar a mí?

−Porque eres importante para todos, Care –contestó Elena. Los esperaba junto a la puerta−. ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon de la mano. Tyler quería dedicarle el total de su atención a su novia, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a los lobos. A su manada.

Ahora tenía poder, tenía fuerza. Pero también una gran responsabilidad.

Esperaba estar a la altura.


	75. TVD - 4x09 - ACUDID, FIELES - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 429.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x09 - ACUDID, FIELES - DAMON SALVATORE**

Damon vio a Elena marcharse, sabiendo que era lo mejor pero teniendo que resistir las ganas de correr detrás del coche de Bonnie y detenerlo, cogerla en brazos y llevársela muy lejos de allí, donde solo estuvieran ellos dos y el vínculo no importara. Por supuesto, aquello no era una opción. Por mucho que quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que los sentimientos de Elena por él eran verdaderos, en realidad no podía estar seguro mientras que ella fuera vampiro, porque el vínculo afectaba cómo se sentía la chica.

−¿Vamos?

El vampiro se giró, molesto. Jeremy ya se había marchado hacia el interior de la casa, por lo que Damon se permitió fulminarlo con la mirada mientras que lo seguía. Estar allí encerrado con el pequeño Gilbert estaba muy abajo en su lista de lugares en los que le gustaría estar, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Necesitaban la cura para Elena. Y necesitaban que Jeremy matara vampiros para conseguir la cura. Así que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

−Sabes que vas a entrenar desde que te levantes hasta que te acuestes, ¿verdad?

−Lo sé –contestó Jeremy, volviéndose hacia él−. Sabes que mi hermana solo te quiere por el vínculo, ¿verdad?

Damon lo ignoró mientras que se servía una copa de bourbon. Se lo merecía. Él había sido el primero en atacar, y lo estaba pagando. Genial. Le esperaban unos días terribles encerrado con Jeremy en aquella casa. El cazador tenía todo el derecho del mundo a molestarlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Y él lo mataría con sus entrenamientos, hasta que el propio Jeremy le rogara que le dejara descansar.

Pero era un mal necesario. Pasaría por aquello, conseguirían la cura y Elena se la tomaría. Y entonces el vínculo se rompería, y Elena…

Elena elegiría a Stefan. Probablemente. O no. Ojalá que no. Durante los últimos días Damon le había dado muchas vueltas a los últimos días, a los últimos meses. Era consciente de que su relación con la chica había cambiado, y ella también había sido consciente. Pero aquello no significaba que ella repentinamente se hubiera enamorado de él. Se sentía atraída hacia él, y le había cogido cariño. Pero amor…

Stefan era el amor de su vida. Ambos lo habían dicho mil y una veces, que eran el amor de las vidas del otro. Que estarían juntos siempre. Pero todo había cambiado. Así que… Así que nadie sabía en realidad lo que pasaría cuando encontraran la cura. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo haría por ella.

−Descansa. Mucho. Mañana vamos a trabajar mucho.


	76. TVD - 4x10 - CLASES DE REPASO - Elena

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 349.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x10 - CLASES DE REPASO - ELENA GILBERT**

Stefan se estaba alejando de ella. Cada vez más. Hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Y entonces, se desmoronó. Se dejó caer al suelo, y sintió que el mundo entero se le caía encima. Rebekah le había obligado a confesar sus sentimientos por Damon, y con ello había matado a Stefan y todo lo que él había sentido alguna vez por ella. Hasta el punto de querer que la Original le borrara todos sus recuerdos de su relación con ella. Lo había arruinado todo.

Lo peor es que Elena estaba segura de sus sentimientos; amaba a Damon, y se había dado cuenta de ello hacía tiempo, antes de convertirse en vampiro. Pero aquello no significaba que no quisiera a Stefan también. Simplemente no estaba segura de si la Elena vampiro y Stefan eran compatibles. Por lo que había visto últimamente, no parecía que lo fueran.

Y sin embargo la idea de que Stefan no quisiera volver a verla, que la odiara, la mataba. Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo y su… ¿amistad? Sí, tal vez en aquel momento era eso lo que necesitaba. Pero no podía pedírselo. Incluso si él aceptaba en aquel momento ser su amigo, ¿qué diría aquello de ella? Lo estaría utilizando, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos por ella para mantenerlo cerca.

Así que, en realidad, solo le quedaba una opción: tenía que dejarlo ir. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que dejar que Stefan se marchara. Y eso era lo que acababa de hacer.

Vínculo o no, ella ya no podría volver a estar con él. No como antes. No como cuando era la humana de la que Stefan se había enamorado. En realidad, Stefan ya no la amaba, porque ella ya no era la misma persona. Así que estaba pasando lo que tenía que pasar. Ahora ambos estaban heridos, pero lo superarían. Elena esperaba que Stefan encontrara a alguien, alguien que no fuera como ella, y mucho menos como Rebekah o Katherine. Se merecía a alguien bueno, alguien que le hiciera feliz. Y lo encontraría.

Y entonces, con suerte, podrían finalmente ser amigos de verdad.


	77. TVD - 4x11 - ATRÁPAME SI - Rebekah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 325.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x11 - ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES - REBEKAH MIKAELSON**

Había intentado matarla. Kol, el hermano con el que mejor se había llevado siempre, había querido usar la estaca de roble blanco en ella. La hubiera matado.

Rebekah se repetía una y mil veces aquellas palabras, intentando asimilarlo todo sin derramar ninguna lágrima. De Nik se lo esperaba; al fin y al cabo, había utilizado la daga con ella muchas veces. Pero Kol…

Kol y ella siempre habían sido los niños, a los que nadie hacía ni caso porque eran demasiado jóvenes como para meterse en los "asuntos de los adultos", a pesar de tener mil años. Kol era el que se había vengado del primer chico que le había roto el corazón, y también había sido su compañero en incontables fiestas a lo largo de los siglos. Y ahora todo se había roto, y había sido por culpa de la cura. Por culpa de Silas.

Por supuesto, aquello no podía ser una distracción. Rebekah seguía queriendo conseguir la cura, seguía queriendo ser humana. Y lo conseguiría, incluso si tenía que pasar por encima de su propio hermano. O hermanos. Lucharía con quien hiciera falta por conseguir la cura.

Kol era un problema. Debería usar la daga sobre él, apartarlo de toda la búsqueda de la cura. Sin embargo, ya lo había intentado, y ella había estado en mayor peligro que él. Así que, en realidad, lo que debería hacer era pedirle a Nik que le ayudara; él era el experto en clavarles dagas a sus hermanos. Pero lo odiaba. No quería ni verlo, mucho menos pedirle favores. O lo hacía ella o no lo haría nadie.

Y ella no podía hacerlo. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era ser más lista, más rápida. Adelantarse a Kol. Y lo haría. Encontraría la cura y se la tomaría, y Silas, si es que existía, se quedaría donde debía estar.

Rebekah sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó.

−Stefan. Tengo que hablar contigo. En persona.


	78. TVD - 4x12 - PANORAMA PARA MATAR - Kol

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 394.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x12 - PANORAMA PARA MATAR - KOL MIKAELSON**

Estaba ardiendo.

Kol se observaba a sí mismo ardiendo en la cocina de los Gilbert, y se sorprendía de notar el olor a quemado incluso después de morir. Olía fatal. Para Kol, que siempre se había preocupado de su higiene y su aspecto externo, aquello era inaceptable. Pero claro, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Estaba muerto.

Vio a Klaus al otro lado de la puerta principal de la casa de los Gilbert. Su hermano parecía dolido, parecía estar sufriendo. Y eso era algo bueno. Que sufriera. Él, al igual que sus hermanos, también había sufrido mucho, y todo por culpa del híbrido. En cierto modo, se alegraba de que fuera él el que estuviera viendo aquello pero desde fuera, sin posibilidades de intervenir. Pero sí que intervino, y minutos después se vio encerrado en el salón, obligado a ver su cadáver chamuscado. Aquello era muy retorcido para los que se suponía que eran los buenos de la película.

Kol se marchó. No había nada que pudiera hacer en aquel lugar. Corrección: no había nada que pudiera hacer en ningún lugar. Pero aquello no era posible, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, algo que le permitiera volver. ¿No?

Fue a buscar a Rebekah. La vio llorando, y quiso volver solo para abrazarla. Su relación siempre había sido tumultuosa, pero se querían con locura, y verla sufrir así por su muerte le hacía querer volver todavía más. A pesar de que en aquellos momentos estuvieran en lados opuestos, en el fondo eran familia, y lo llevaban siendo durante mil años. Separarse ahora era un suplicio.

−Hijo.

Kol se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Y sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro de que no se había imaginado la voz que había escuchado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra dudaría, pero era la voz de su madre. Su madre, la bruja original, una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia. Si alguien podía hablar con él una vez muerto, era ella.

−¿Madre?

−Sí, Kol. Siento que no podamos vernos, pero no te preocupes, lo lograremos dentro de poco –la voz iba acercándose, hasta que el vampiro sintió que estaba muy cerca, tanto que podría tocarla si estirara el brazo; bueno, no podría porque no estaba ahí−. Te voy a salvar. A ti y a tu hermano.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Vamos a volver, hijo. Vas a volver.


	79. TVD - 4x13 - HACIA RUTAS - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 366.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x13**** \- HACIA RUTAS SALVAJES - DAMON SALVATORE**

Elena acababa de matarlo. No literalmente, claro. Pero al decirle que se tomara la cura, que fueran humanos juntos, había sacado la verdad que él había estado tratando de ignorar desde que se supo de la existencia de la cura. Él no quería la cura, no quería ser humano, envejecer y morir. No, él quería seguir siendo fuerte, rápido e inmortal. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le resultaba tan incomprensible? ¿Por qué Elena no comprendía que él no era nada sin su vampirismo?

Él entendía que ella quisiera volver a ser humana. Elena nunca había querido ser vampiro, y sinceramente, no se le daba muy bien serlo. No era tan mala como Stefan, pero se sentía siempre culpable, hasta por respirar y quitarles aire al resto de los seres mortales del universo, a pesar de consumir el mismo aire que antes de su conversión. Ella quería ser humana, y a pesar de que él quisiera atraparla y no dejar que se acercara siquiera a la cura, pensaba permitirlo. Porque ella se lo merecía.

Pero ella había tenido que decirle que se tomara la cura junto a él. Por supuesto, Damon quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Elena, o al menos, el resto de la de la chica. Pero no quería ser humano. Y ella no lo entendía. Y no lo entendería nunca. Y lo peor era que él era incapaz de explicárselo. Elena ya conocía las ventajas de ser vampiro. Y no eran suficientes para ella, por lo que nunca entendería que sí lo fueran para él.

Lo único que podía hacer era buscar la cura. Todavía no sabía si quería dársela, no sabía qué haría si se encontrara con la cura en la mano. ¿Se la daría a Elena? ¿O tal vez se la daría a Stefan? O… tal vez la tirara por un barranco. Sí, si pensaba racionalmente, si dejaba que su parte egoísta fuera la que dominaba sus pensamientos, aquella era la mejor idea. La mejor para él, claro.

¿Pero quién era él para negarles a su hermano y al amor de su vida de la humanidad que tanto ansiaban?

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente complicado?


	80. TVD - 4x14 - POR LA MADRIGUERA - Atticus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 495.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x14 - POR LA MADRIGUERA DEL CONEJO - ATTICUS SHANE**

Se estaba muriendo. No le quedaba otra. Sangraba mucho por la herida que tenía en la pierna rota, y Atticus sabía que no le quedaba mucho hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se rindiera y se apagara.

Todo había salido mal. No había encontrado a Silas, ni habían cogido la cura. Bueno, que él supiera. Cuando Jeremy y Bonnie lo habían abandonado todavía no la tenían.

Malditos desgraciados. Él les había ayudado a llegar hasta ahí, había ayudado a Bonnie a ser fuerte, mucho más de lo que había sido jamás. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que ella lo abandonara a su suerte en una cueva oscura en una isla abandonada con el inmortal más poderoso del mundo. Y ni siquiera tenía la roca con la sangre de Qetsiyah, no tenía nada con lo que negociar.

Cada vez le costaba más mantener la concentración. Durante los últimos meses había estado tan ocupado, tan preocupado por conseguir llegar hasta el punto en el que se encontraba en aquel momento, que no se había parado a pensar en lo fácil que le resultaría a un grupo compuesto por vampiros, una bruja y un cazador traicionarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él no era más que un humano. Sus dos únicas ventajas habían sido su habilidad de resistir la compulsión y su extenso conocimiento sobre la cura, la isla y el propio Silas. Y ya lo había dado todo, así que estaba totalmente indefensa.

−Atticus −El profesor giró la cabeza, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al instante.

−¿Caitlin? Eres… ¿Eres tú?

−Sí, Atty. Estoy aquí –la mujer se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló y le apartó el pelo sudado de la cara, con una ternura y una calidez infinitas−. Estoy contigo. Todo va a salir bien.

−¿Cómo? Todo se ha arruinado.

−No. Todo ha salido a la perfección. Silas ha despertado.

Atticus la escuchaba, pero el sonido de su voz le sonaba cada vez más suave. Y era una pena. Siempre había adorado la voz de su mujer. El profesor sintió que se le cerraban los ojos, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto y volver a la realidad.

−¿Va a venir a por nosotros?

−Claro que no.

Catilin se levantó y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos salieron de la cueva a duras penas, con Atticus apoyándose casi totalmente en su mujer. No llegaron muy lejos antes de que tuviera que soltarlo en el suelo para descansar.

Fue cosa de un pestañeo. Estaba, no estaba. Atticus se obligó a mirar a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Estaba completamente solo, y perdía cada vez más sangre. No le quedaban fuerzas. Solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho su mujer. _Silas ha despertado_.

Silas había despertado. Y su mujer estaba muerta. Y él no tardaría mucho en seguirle. Lo malo era que… él no era sobrenatural. Todo se había estropeado. No volvería a ver a Catilin nunca.

Nunca.

Y aquel era su castigo.


	81. TVD - 4x15 - NO ME DEJES - Matt

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 457.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x15 - NO ME DEJES - MATT DONOVAN**

Matt lloraba.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Jeremy había muerto. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, había visto su cadáver, e incluso lo había olido. Su mejor amigo había muerto. Y ahora él estaba solo.

Matt no se sentía capaz de soportar más pérdidas. Su hermana había muerto (dos veces), su madre no estaba. Elena estaba cada vez más involucrada con los Salvatore y menos con sus amigos de siempre, Caroline estaba muy ocupada con Tyler y los problemas que Klaus les causaba a ambos, y Bonnie…

A Bonnie le pasaba algo. Él lo notaba, y lo que más extrañaba al chico era que los demás no parecían darse cuenta. Bonnie no estaba bien, llevaba rara desde que la habían rescatado en la isla. Obviamente, no podía estar bien del todo tras ver morir a Jeremy frente a ella, pero toda su idea de completar el Triangulo de Expresión era una completa locura. La Bonnie Bennett que Matt conocía no ofrecería a matar a doce brujas y destrozar la separación que existía entre la vida y el Otro Lado. Porque nada bueno podía salir de ahí, incluso si eso significaba que Jeremy tendría la posibilidad de volver.

Y matar a brujas… Bonnie nunca haría aquello. Independientemente de lo desesperada que estuviera, ella también era una bruja, y no estaría dispuesta a poner a doce de las suyas en peligro por algo que trajera tanto mal, no solo a Mystic Falls, sino al mundo entero. Liberar a todos los seres sobrenaturales que habían muerto, dejar que camparan a sus anchas por el mundo, para que pudieran seguir infligiendo todo el daño que habían infligido en vida, no era algo que una buena persona haría. Y se podían decir muchas cosas de Bonnie, pero era una buena persona. A veces demasiado buena, incluso.

Matt salió del coche. No se había alejado mucho de la casa de Elena, apenas un par de calles. No podía parar de llorar, y las lágrimas le impedían ver bien la carretera. Tenía que relajarse antes de poder seguir conduciendo hasta su casa. Una vez allí, podría dedicarle una noche entera a llorar por Jeremy. Pero todavía no. No podía. No…

¿Aquello que olía era humo?

Matt se giró y vio una gran nube de humo en la distancia. A unas dos calles de donde él se encontraba. Más o menos donde estaba la casa de Elena.

Así como habían llegado en cuanto vio el cuerpo de su amigo, sus lágrimas se esfumaron. Matt se montó en el coche y arrancó, giró el coche y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Elena. A pesar de saltarse todas las señales de límite de velocidad, sabía que llegaría tarde. Elena ya se había ido.


	82. TVD - 4x16 - ATRÉVETE - Hayley

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 387.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x16 - ATRÉVETE - HAYLEY MARSHALL**

Hayley no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómoda... Nunca había estado en un colchón tan bueno, con unas sábanas tan buenas. Vamos, que nunca había estado en la cama de un híbrido millonario. Hasta aquella noche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Debería marcharse. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

La loba olfateó con suavidad, y supo que Klaus estaba a su derecha. Así que extendió la mano izquierda, hasta que notó el final del colchón, y empezó a llevar la pierna hasta ese mismo punto.

Sabía que probablemente no le sirviera de nada. Klaus era el híbrido Original; si quería, se enteraría de que ella estaba intentando huir de él. Y no lo lograría, por los mismos motivos. Pero ella no quería estar ahí. No debía estar ahí. Estaba traicionando a Tyler, a los híbridos a los que Klaus había matado. Y, lo más importante, se estaba traicionando a sí misma.

Odiaba a Klaus. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero había algo en él, algo en la manera en que te miraba, en que te hablaba… Hayley sintió pena por Caroline; no debía ser fácil resistir los encantos del híbrido tanto como los había resistido ella.

Puso un pie en el suelo, y al no escuchar movimiento por parte del híbrido, abrió finalmente los ojos. Miles de recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente. De ella contra la pared, con Klaus pegado a su espalda mientras que la penetraba con fuerza y le mordía el cuello. De ella a horcajadas sobre él en aquella misma cama. De la ducha que se habían dado juntos, y en la que se habían pegado mínimo una hora "duchándose".

Todo sería más fácil si no hubiera sido tan… magnífico. No bueno, magnífico. El mejor sexo que Hayley hubiera tenido jamás. Y ahora que se le había pasado la euforia, quería arrepentirse de lo que había pasado, pero había sido inolvidable, y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Así que desistió. Suspiró y se levantó, buscando su ropa por la habitación. Encontró su ropa interior al lado de la cama, lo cual fue una ventaja, porque no le apetecía mucho darse un paseo por la mansión desnuda. Ya lo había hecho lo suficiente la noche anterior.

Se estaba poniendo el sujetador cuando notó que la estaban observando.

−¿Huyendo, pequeña loba?


	83. TVD - 4x17 - LA NOCHE ES NUESTRA - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 487**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4x17 - LA NOCHE ES NUESTRA - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

Caroline se acababa de marchar, y Klaus ya estaba luchando contra sus ganas de ir detrás de ella y pedirle disculpas. Niklaus Mikaelson pidiendo disculpas. Menudo disparate.

Pero sí, quería hacerlo. Se sentía fatal por haberla abandonado cuando ella claramente necesitaba apoyo. Acababa de matar a doce brujas, y aunque no se arrepentía porque gracias a ello su mejor amiga seguía viva, la culpa la estaba matando. Y él había aprovechado para burlarse de ella.

Porque estaba dolido. Ella tenía la capacidad, que no tenía nadie más, de darle vida y quitársela al mismo tiempo. Y ella lo había herido. Pero eso no era excusa. Klaus tenía ya más de mil años, no podía seguir comportándose de manera tan infantil solo porque la chica que le gustaba lo hubiera tratado mal.

Klaus sintió una presencia tras él, y Caroline se alejó de su mente.

Era él.

Silas.

* * *

Caroline volvió a su mente en cuanto estuvo a casa, sano y…

No, no estaba sano y salvo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, porque parte de la estaca se había quedado clavada en su espalda. Se movía en su interior, y terminaría llegando a su corazón. Y entonces sí que estaría en problemas. El híbrido estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo, pero apenas llegaba a rozar la herida. No conseguiría sacar el trozo de la estaca. Moriría. Solo. Y la última expresión que vio en la cara de Caroline era lo único que tenía en la mente. La expresión de decepción, de rabia por cómo se había comportado él con ella.

Klaus cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de la chica, pero no llamó. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Hola Caroline, sé que soy inmortal, pero sorprendentemente me estoy muriendo, y temo hacerlo recordándote odiándome. _Patético. No, se salvaría. Él solo.

Dislocarse el hombro le fue sencillo. Cuando alguien se transforma en lobo, aprende a hacer esas cosas sin que le supusieran un gran problema. Llegó hasta la herida, pero no notó nada. ¿Dónde estaban las astillas? Las sentía moviéndose en su interior con cada pequeño gesto que hacía, pero no podía tocarlas. Estaba muerto. O lo estaría pronto.

Volvió a coger el teléfono. Llamó, esperando que no contestara. No lo hizo, y el alivio que sintió el híbrido casi le hizo olvidar lo que tenía que decir.

−Hola, Caroline. Sé que ahora mismo me odias, pero te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor. Ven. Estoy…

Colgó antes de decir la palabra.

_Muriendo_. No podía decir aquello. Él no podía morir. Era el híbrido original. Ella no le creería, pensaría que era otro de sus planes de villano. Así que esperaba que pedírselo por favor fuera suficiente. Una Miss Mystic Falls debería ser amable y educada con los que le pedían cosas, ¿no? Esa era una de las cualidades que se buscaban.

Sobreviviría. Sí, lo haría. Aunque fuera solo gracias a la ayuda de la chica que ahora lo odiaba.


	84. TVD - 4x18 - GÓTICO AMERICANO - Rebekah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 456.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X18 - GÓTICO AMERICANO - REBEKAH MIKAELSON**

−¿Qué vas a hacer con la cura?

Elijah no le contestó. Rebekah lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver la cabeza para observar el paisaje por la ventana. Estaba furiosa. Y decepcionada. Y triste. Había estado tan cerca… Por un momento, cuando se tomó la cura falsa de Katherine, se sintió eufórica a pesar de que la verbena le hiciera perder el conocimiento enseguida. Lo había logrado. Iba a ser humana de nuevo, y podría enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo último que vio la chica fue la sonrisa de Matt.

Pero ahora todo se había jodido. Elijah tenía la cura, y se la estaba llevando a Klaus. A pesar de que el pacto de "por y para siempre" lo hubieran hecho los tres, Klaus y Elijah siempre habían sido un tándem, y ella simplemente había sido la molesta hermana pequeña a la que siempre tenían que tener controlada para que no se metiera en problemas. Así que ya nunca tendría la cura. La había perdido para siempre.

−No te lo tomes como algo personal, hermana –dijo finalmente Elijah, y Rebekah se giró hacia él−. No estoy negándote la cura. Simplemente tengo que entender mejor toda la situación antes de tomar una decisión sobre cuál será el mejor uso para la cura.

−No, Elijah. Lo que harás es hablar con Nik, tomar decisiones junto a él y dejarme de lado de nuevo. Como siempre. Y yo habré perdido mi oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Otra vez.

−¿Estás segura de que quieres volver a ser humana? Llevas mucho tiempo siendo vampiro, aprovechándote de todas las ventajas que eso conlleva. Tendrías que aprender a volver a vivir siendo lenta, débil. ¿Estás preparada para eso?

Rebekah quiso contestar que sí, pero decidió pensarlo. Sabía que no sería sencillo. Dudaba que fuera a ser sencillo para un vampiro cualquiera, pero sería todavía más difícil para ella y sus hermanos, que llevaban siendo vampiros más de un milenio. En realidad, a Rebekah casi se le había olvidado cómo se sentía cuando era humana. Pero quería volver a serlo. Quería intentarlo. Se merecía la oportunidad de intentarlo.

−No sé si estoy preparada. Pero quiero intentarlo, Elijah. Llevo queriendo esto demasiado tiempo como para dejarlo pasar sin más ahora. Quiero una vida normal. Quiero casarme, ser madre, envejecer. ¿No lo entiendes?

−Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Y por eso –Elijah se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa que denotaba cariño− tú serás mi primera opción. Cuando considere todo lo que puedo hacer con la cura, tú serás mi primera opción, hermana.

La cogió de la mano y apretó con suavidad. Rebekah le devolvió el apretón y sonrió.

−Las dos manos al volante, hermano.


	85. TVD - 4x19 - RETALES DE TI - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 490.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X19 - RETALES DE TI - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

−Si te pregunto de dónde has sacado todo esto… −Caroline giró sobre sí misma, intentando admirar todo lo que había sin que se notase que estaba boquiabierta−, ¿me gustará la respuesta?

−¿De dónde piensas que he sacado todo esto? ¿De las viudas de mis enemigos?

Muy a su pesar, Caroline sonrió. Estaban en un gigantesco vestidor, lleno de vestidos y trajes de todas las épocas de la historia, o al menos, de la historia que Klaus había vivido. Era una sala impresionante, más o menos el doble de grande que la habitación de la chica. Los suelos eran de madera oscura, y los armarios estaban claramente hechos a medida. En el centro de la habitación había un precioso diván tapizado de color violeta, y al lado, una mesita con un cubo de hielo y una botella de champán carísimo (o eso pensó Caroline).

La vampiro se acercó al primero de los armarios y empezó a mirar vestidos. Ninguno de ellos le serviría para aquella noche porque eran demasiado anticuados, y no pensaba ponerse un corsé ahora que ya no era la actual Miss Mystic Falls. Pero quería verlos. Quería admirarlos, pensar en quién lo había llevado hacía siglos. Pensar en cómo los había conseguido el híbrido.

−No lo sé –contestó la chica, intentando regresar a la conversación−. ¿Lo son?

−Mi familia siempre ha tenido una gran afición por coleccionar cosas. Rebekah empezó a coleccionar vestidos que compraba o le regalaban, y mientras que ella estaba en su ataúd empecé a hacerlo yo por ella. Al final empecé a hacerlo por mí mismo.

−Te los pones tú cuando estás solo, ¿no?

Klaus se rió y se dirigió a otro armario. Caroline lo siguió, y vio el vestido que había llamado la atención del híbrido. Era un vestido dorado, sin tirantes y de estilo sirena. Estaba totalmente cubierto de pedrería y era… el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida. Era el definitivo. Y ni siquiera había visto ningún otro.

−Es perfecto.

−Y ahora es tuyo.

Caroline extendió la mano y lo tocó, sintiéndose tentada a cogerlo y ponérselo ya. En el último momento, lo soltó y se giró hacia Klaus, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

−No. Te lo devolveré mañana mismo. Bueno, igual pasado mañana. Tendré que llevarlo a la tintorería.

−Es tuyo, amor. Así que cógelo y márchate. La línea entre llegar elegantemente tarde y demasiado tarde es muy fina.

Caroline suspiró antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el vestido. Quería ponérselo, quería llevarlo, ver a Elena y pensar en que su nuevo vestido era mil veces mejor. Que robarle el vestido había sido hacerle un favor, porque ahora sí que sería la mejor vestida de la fiesta. Cogió la percha y se giró una última vez hacia el híbrido.

−Gracias, Klaus –le dijo, sonriendo, tal vez por primera vez, de verdad junto a él. El híbrido le devolvió la sonrisa.

−Para algo estamos los amigos, ¿no?


	86. TVD - 4x20 - LOS ORIGINALES - Marcel

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 315.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X20 - LOS ORIGINALES - MARCEL GERARD**

−Thierry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

En cuanto Klaus se hubo marchado, Marcel había acudido junto a su amigo y entre él y Diego lo habían llevado hasta su habitación. Lo había agarrado del cuello y lo había obligado a mirarlo, intentando descubrir algún síntoma del mordisco. Marcel no era tonto, sabía lo que hacía un mordisco de licántropo en un vampiro. Pero no sabía cuánto tardaba en hacer efecto, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía para buscar una solución al problema. Klaus le había dicho que para el fin de semana estaría muerto, pero, después de lo que había hecho, ¿de verdad podía fiarse de las palabras del híbrido? Probablemente no.

Thierry ni le contestó. A pesar de no parecer dolorido, sí que se le veía terriblemente cansado. Marcel decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que descansara. Tampoco podía hacer mucho en el estado en el que estaba, así que no tenía sentido molestarlo. Así que se levantó y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo esperaban varios de sus vampiros más cercanos. Marcel los ignoró a todos y se dirigió exclusivamente a Diego.

−Investiga. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salvarlo.

−¿Dónde quieres que investigue?

−Busca brujas. Fuera de aquí, nadie aquí querrá ayudarnos. Yo voy a investigar por mi cuenta.

Diego asintió y se marchó. Marcel se encontró rodeado por todos los demás vampiros. Entendía que estuvieran preocupados por Thierry, pero en aquel momento eran una molestia tremendo.

−Fuera. Todos.

Marcel no supo si fue por su obediencia ciega o por la expresión que les estaba dirigiendo, pero todos le hicieron caso y se marcharon. Suspiró y se marchó del complejo. Tenía que ir donde Davina. Seguro que ella encontraba algo. Sí, entre los dos solucionarían el problema de Thierry. El vampiro se giró una vez más hacia la habitación. Thierry estaba dormido, y mostraba una expresión de dolor.

−Te ayudaré, amigo. Aguanta.


	87. TVD - 4X21 - PUNTO DÉBIL - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 349.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X21 - PUNTO DÉBIL - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Elena llevaba sentada frente a la chimenea casi una hora. Stefan la observaba desde la puerta de la biblioteca, y veía a Damon a su lado, observándola también y buscando la mejor manera de acercarse a ella. Hasta el momento no había encontrado la manera, por lo que simplemente se había quedado junto a su hermano, observando a la chica que llevaba todo ese rato en la misma postura rígida, sin pestañear siquiera.

Stefan le hizo un gesto a su hermano, y ambos fueron hasta la cocina. Abrió el grifo para que Elena no los escuchara. El único problema era que, así como ella no podría oírlos, ellos tampoco podrían escuchar si ella se movía o decía algo. Con suerte, el oído de Rebekah sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para averiguar si se movía o intentaba huir de la casa.

−Necesita apoyo, Damon –a Stefan le dolía cada palabra que decía; quería ser él el que estuviera ahí para Elena, pero sabía que lo más probable era que ella ahora quisiera solo estar con su hermano−. Te necesita a ti.

−Pues yo no sé qué hacer, Stef. ¿Qué hago, le digo que lo siento? ¿Que todo esto es en realidad mi culpa? Porque ambos sabemos que tengo razón, y aun así dudo que a ella le sirva de algo escucharlo.

−Solo tienes que estar ahí para ella. Hacerle saber que, cuando se vuelva a desmoronar, tú estarás ahí para contenerla y traerla de vuelta.

Damon se quedó en silencio un rato. Finalmente, cerró el grifo y suspiró.

−Gastamos demasiada agua intentando ocultar conversaciones.

Se marchó de vuelta a la biblioteca, y Stefan se quedó solo. Quería volver junto a su hermano y Elena, pero se contuvo. Su lugar ya no estaba ahí. Al menos, no mientras que Elena estuviera así. Si luego ella quería volver con él, ella estaría esperándolo; era el amor de su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ahora necesitaba a Damon. Vínculo o no, era la persona a la que ella amaba, la persona a la que quería cerca.

Y era su deber dejarla ir.


	88. TVD - 4x22 - MUERTOS VIVIENTES - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 542.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X22 - MUERTOS VIVIENTES - BONNIE BENNETT**

_Estoy muerta_.

Bonnie se había repetido aquellas mismas palabras ya como una decena de veces. Y, a pesar de tener la prueba frente a sus ojos (su propio cadáver), le costaba aceptarlo.

Sabía cuáles eran los riesgos. Y había estado dispuesta a tomarlos, a arriesgar su vida por ayudar a detener a Silas y traer a Jeremy de vuelta a la vida. Había sabido que su muerte era casi segura, y aun así ahora le costaba aceptarlo. Le costaba verse a sí misma desparramada en el suelo, completamente vacía. Muerta.

_Estoy muerta_.

Joder, qué impresión.

−¿Bonnie?

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? A su abuela no le gustaba que dijera tacos, independientemente de que estuviera muerta. Bonnie se giró, preparando una disculpa, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su abuela traía consigo un grimorio, además de unas velas, un trozo de cuerda y un extraño aparato circular con dos varias piezas circulares en su superficie, además de dos extensiones que serradas que parecían bastante afiladas.

−Ven aquí, Bonnie. Vamos a hacer un hechizo.

Sheila se sentó en el suelo y colocó las velas frente a sus manos. Indicó a Bonnie que se sentara frente a ella, dejando las velas entre ambas. La chica hizo caso y se sentó, extendiendo la mano cuando su abuela hizo un gesto para que se la diera. Le cogió la mano y le colocó el extraño aparato sobre la palma, totalmente abierto.

Abrió el grimorio por una página previamente marcada y lo dejó al lado de ambas. Bonnie echó un vistazo y comenzó a leer algo sobre _Ascendentes_ y prisiones. Su abuela apartó el grimorio, impidiéndole que viera nada.

−¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

−No hay nada de utilidad para ti aquí. Ahora hazme un favor y hazte un corte con uno de los extremos del aparato. Deja que tu sangre caiga aquí.

Sheila sacó un brazalete y lo colocó entre ambas. Bonnie hizo caso de lo que le decía su abuela y se hizo un corte. Como había imaginado al ver el aparato, estaba muy afilado, y el corte fue más profundo de lo que le hubiera gustado. La sangre se derramó en el brazalete, y seguidamente su abuela cubrió la mano herida de Bonnie con las suyas y murmuró un rápido hechizo de curación, que cerró su herida sin problemas.

−Phesmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras, Sequitas Sanguinem…

Bonnie perdió la cuenta de las veces que pronunció su abuela el hechizo. Pero sí que se fijó en cómo el brazalete iba absorbiendo su sangre, poco a poco, gota a gota. Cuando toda la sangre hubo desaparecido, Sheila abrió los ojos y sonrió. Apagó las velas y cogió el brazalete, agarrando a su nieta del brazo y obligándole a que se lo pusiera.

−No te lo quites nunca, Bonnie. ¿Me has entendido? Nunca, Bonnie.

La chica asintió. No sabía de qué le serviría lo que fuera que hubiera hecho su abuela ahora que estaba muerta, pero si eso era lo que Sheila quería, lo haría.

Sheila se levantó y cogió el grimorio. Se marchó de la cueva, seguramente para que Bonnie no leyera nada sobre el hechizo que había hecho sobre ella. Bonnie volvió a girarse hacia su cadáver.

_Estoy muerta. Joder_.


	89. TVD - 4x23 - LA GRADUACIÓN - Kol

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 570.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**4X23 - LA GRADUACIÓN - KOL MIKAELSON**

−Es verdad –dijo Bonnie, dirigiéndose ya a la salida de la sala de la caldera−. Pero no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, ¿no?

−Espera. Bonnie. ¡Bonnie!

Bonnie se detuvo y se giró hacia Kol, que se había acercado a ella tanto como le dejaba la barrera mágica. Tenía miedo, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su idea de venganza si con ello conseguía no tener que pasar sus últimos minutos "vivo" encerrado en aquel lugar tan feo. Bonnie no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarle salir, sin embargo. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando bastante de la situación. Bonnie Bennett. Menuda caja de sorpresas.

Kol cambió de estrategia. Se acercó al cadáver de la chica y se arrodilló, apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

−Mírate. Tan joven, con tanto futuro por delante. Y has muerto, ¿por qué?

−He muerto por mis amigos. Que es mucho mejor que por qué moriste tú.

Agarró el cadáver de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el fondo de la sala, donde estaba la caldera. Puso una de las manos en una de las tuberías, quemándola. Bonnie corrió hacia su cuerpo y lo rescató.

Kol supuso que la reacción era instintiva. Él también hubiera querido proteger y salvar su cadáver, pero ya estaba irreconocible cuando se fijó en él por primera vez, y no podía hacer gran cosa.

Volviendo al presente, Kol agarró a Bonnie por las muñecas y se las colocó a la espalda, colocándose tras ella y tapándole la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre. Así, sin poder mover las manos, hablar o mirarlo, no podía hacer ningún otro hechizo sobre él, así que, en principio, estaba a salvo. Por supuesto, Kol no se fiaba del todo. Bonnie era poderosa, y lo era todavía más ahora que estaba muerta, porque sabía que cualquier daño que le hicieran no sería permanente.

−Dime, pequeña bruja, ¿qué tenéis tus amigos y tú en contra mío? –dijo aquellas palabras con los labios pegados a su oreja, a sabiendas de que aquello la ponía muy nerviosa−. ¿Qué os he hecho yo?

Bonnie intentó murmurar algo, pero no podía decir nada que tuviera sentido mientras que la mano de Kol estuviera sobre sus labios.

−No digas nada. No hace falta, amor, yo sé lo que pasa. Te crees que yo soy peor que vosotros. Y puede que lo sea. Pero ni tú ni mucho menos tus amiguitos sois unos santos. Pregunta a Damon cuánta gente ha matado a lo largo de su vida. O, mejor todavía, pregúntaselo a Stefan. Y Jeremy, al matarme a mí, mató a vampiros buenos. A gente buena. Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? Los villanos solo lo somos si vamos en contra de la preciosa Elena.

Kol hubiera seguido hablando, pero entonces Bonnie lo mordió. La muy maldita le mordió la mano. Y Kol soltó una carcajada.

−Qué perversa, pequeña bruja.

−Soy perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de mis amigos han hecho cosas terribles. Pero eso no quita que tú vinieras aquí ya con la idea de no hacer más que daño. Y sigues queriendo hacerlo.

−No, Bonnie, quiero vengarme de quienes me mataron. ¿No es eso lo que quiere hacer Elena con mi hermana también?

−No es lo mismo.

Bonnie, Kol no supo cómo, logró soltarse de su agarre. Lo miró un instante, y Kol supo que su estancia en "el mundo real" se acababa ahí.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	90. TVD - 5x01 - SÉ LO QUE HICISTE - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 385.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X01 - SÉ LO QUE HICISTE EL ÚLTIMO VERANO - BONNIE BENNETT**

Parecía imposible, pero Bonnie estaba más ocupada muerta que en vida. Aunque lo más probable era que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que todos sus amigos estaban ahora desperdigados: Elena y Caroline en Whitmore, Damon en su casa, Matt en el Grill, Jeremy en el instituto y después huyendo con Katherine y su padre haciendo sus labores de alcalde. Por no hablar de Tyler, perdido por los Apalaches.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, Bonnie no paraba quieta. Viajaba de Mystic Falls a Whitmore, y de vuelta a Mystic Falls, buscando a Jeremy por el camino para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y de que Katherine no les hubiera hecho nada. Aunque ahora mismo Katherine Pierce era de todo menos peligrosa; asustaba menos que un gatito.

Pero…

Bonnie supo que algo había pasado y volvió junto a Jeremy. Lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Katherine acababa de hacer que el coche, con Jeremy y ella dentro, chocara contra un poste eléctrico, y ahora los dos, ensangrentados y doloridos, intentaban escapar del coche.

La muy zorra había soltado el cinturón de Jeremy, por lo que él estaba en mucho peor estado que ella, que ya estaba intentando huir ignorando a Jeremy, que le pedía ayuda mientras se iba desangrando.

No. No podía estar pasando. Jeremy Gilbert no podía estar a punto de morir. De nuevo. Y por culpa de Katherine. De nuevo.

Bonnie se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto al chico, que parecía cada vez más débil.

−Jeremy, aguanta. Sé que puedes oírme. Jeremy.

Escuchó un coche acercándose, y se giró, alegrándose como no lo había hecho nunca al ver a Damon corriendo hacia Jeremy. Le dio su sangre, y pronto Jeremy estuvo bien. Bonnie sintió que su corazón volvía a latir después de lo mal que lo había pasado al pensar que Jeremy iba a unírsele en el Otro Lado. Obviamente, aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pues su corazón hacía meses que había dejado de latir, y no volvería a hacerlo.

Pero el de Jeremy seguía en pie, y eso era lo que importaba. Había sobrevivido, una vez más. Y una vez más, el sacrificio de Bonnie no había sido en vano.

La chica sonrió. Ya podía marcharse. Su padre estaba a punto de dar un discurso, y Bonnie no pensaba perdérselo.


	91. TO - 1x01 - POR Y PARA SIEMPRE - Elijah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 325.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X01 - POR Y PARA SIEMPRE - ELIJAH MIKAELSON**

−¡Niklaus! Escucha.

Y Klaus escuchó. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al abdomen de Hayley, que se sujetaba la tripa como si estuviera protegiendo a la criatura que crecía dentro.

En aquel momento, Elijah tuvo esperanzas. Pudo ver el cambio en el gesto de su hermano, un ligero cambio que demostró que le importaba lo que estaba pasando. Un ápice de preocupación que hizo que parte del peso que se había instalado sobre sus hombros cuando supo del embarazo de Hayley se desvaneciera. Pero entonces todo se desvaneció. El gesto de Klaus se endureció, y Elijah supo que tendría que seguir luchando.

−Mátala y mata al bebé. ¿A mí que me importa?

Se marchó del cementerio, y Elijah se quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Era una cosa que su hermano no creyera en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era otra totalmente distinta, y mucho más dolorosa, ver que finalmente lo había descubierto todo y aun así no le importaba. No solo no le importaba, sino que parecía incluso a favor de que mataran al bebé. A su hijo.

Tal vez no hubiera esperanza para Niklaus. Tal vez la familia de verdad no significaba nada para él. Y sin embargo, Elijah no podía abandonar la oportunidad que Hayley y su bebé suponían para él y para su familia. Debía seguir luchando.

−Al diablo –exclamó Hayley, intentando marcharse también del mausoleo−. ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

Las brujas no se lo permitieron, y Elijah se tensó.

−Nadie toca a la chica. Yo arreglaré esto.

Sophie, la única de todas las brujas que le importaba a Elijah, asintió. Aquello sería suficiente. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano cuanto antes. Las brujas le estaban dando tiempo, pero no era infinito. Tarde o temprano, se cansarían de esperar a que Klaus estuviera de buen humor y aceptara el trato, y entonces, independientemente de las amenazas de Elijah, matarían a Hayley.

Así que sí. Más le valía correr.


	92. TVD - 5x02 - MENTIRAS - Stefan

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 521.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X02 - MENTIRAS ARRIESGADAS - STEFAN SALVATORE**

Agua.

Stefan solo podía centrarse en el agua, que se le introducía por la boca y la nariz, y le impedía respirar.

Otra vez. Stefan perdió la cuenta hacía ya meses de la cantidad de veces que había… muerto. Bueno, no había muerto, pero su cuerpo había fallado por la falta de oxígeno. Hasta que había vuelto a funcionar. Y entonces se volvía a ahogar, y volvía a la vida. Era un jodido ciclo vicioso que, sin poder quitarle de verdad la vida, lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Lo único que lo mantenía con vida era Elena. Bueno, no Elena, solo la imagen que su mente conjuraba de la chica, que lo mantenía todo lo cuerdo que era posible. La misma Elena que había elegido a Damon por encima de él ahora le estaba ayudando a vivir, más de lo que lo había hecho cuando se sentía fatal consigo mismo y estaban juntos.

Pero también estaban las alucinaciones de Damon. Su hermano le decía constantemente que apagara el interruptor, que abandonara su humanidad para que costara menos. Y Stefan lo había considerado, y lo consideraba casi cada una de las veces en las que recuperaba la consciencia. Pero no podía hacerlo. No solo no eliminaría el dolor, sino que encima luego le costaría más volver. Y no podía permitirse aquello. No después de lo mucho que le costó volver la primera vez. No después de todo el daño que había causado la última vez.

Así que aguantaba. Sobrevivía. A duras penas, pero lo hacía.

De repente, se sintió moverse. La caja en la que estaba giró, y Stefan se golpeó al sentirse bocabajo. Pero el agua comenzó a deslizarse por las rendijas de la puerta. Tras varios minutos, Stefan sintió que por primera vez era capaz de tomar aire, respirar hondo. Y así lo hizo. Varias veces. Lo hizo tanto que le costó dejar de hacerlo. Y entonces, la caja volvió a girar.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, y el dolor lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido. No mucho tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la caja se abriera. El vampiro abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre frente a él, mirándolo sorprendido. Pero Stefan no se podía fijar en la expresión del hombre. Solo podía ver su cuello. Su carótida, pulsando con suavidad, transportando la sangre que bombeaba el corazón del humano. Tremendamente vivo.

Lo agarró del hombro y lo atrajo hacia él. Y mordió. La primera gota de sangre hizo milagros. Los colores se volvieron más brillantes, su oído se agudizó y sus músculos se hincharon. Y siguió mordiendo, desgarrando, bebiendo.

Y bebió.

Y bebió.

Y la cabeza cayó sobre su cuerpo, que todavía seguía tumbado en la caja. Y entonces Stefan despertó.

No había estado dormido, pero se sintió despertar. Había matado a un hombre. Lo había matado como lo hubiera hecho el Destripador de Monterrey.

No.

No podía ser.

No se lo podía permitir.

Dejó el cadáver reconstruido en la caja y corrió. Tenía que huir. Pero… también tenía que comer, pensó, viendo el letrero desvencijado de un bar de carretera.

Stefan sonrió.


	93. TO - 1x02 - EL HIJO DEL SOL - Klaus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 467.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X02 - EL HIJO DEL SOL NACIENTE - NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

−¡Y nuestro hogar no tiene ningún valor sin la familia!

Rebekah estaba verdaderamente furiosa, pero Klaus no se quedaba atrás. Nunca lo admitiría frente a ella o a Elijah, pero era consciente de que se había equivocado. Era consciente de que, sin saber exactamente cuál era el arma secreta de Marcel, no tendría que haberle entregado a su hermano. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

−Voy a encontrar a nuestro hermano –dijo Rebekah, su mirada teñida de determinación−, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

−Cueste lo que cueste.

La chica se marchó, dejando a Klaus solo con sus pensamientos. Y con su culpa. En el momento le había parecido una idea genial entregarle el cuerpo de su hermano a Marcel; con ello, conseguía ponerlo de su lado y que le soltara la correa imaginaria que pensaba que le había puesto. Y no pensaba que fuera a ser un verdadero peligro para Elijah, porque Marcel lo conocía desde que era un niño, y a pesar de que su relación con el hermano noble no fuera tan cercana como la que había tenido con Klaus y con Rebekah, lo había respetado y admirado durante su juventud.

Pero la chica, Davina, no sentía esa misma admiración. Ella no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los Mikaelson. No sabía que habían ayudado a construir la ciudad en la que ella había nacido, ni que eran el motivo de que Marcel estuviera con ella tampoco. Y probablemente Marcel no le hubiera dicho nada bueno de ellos, dada la tensa relación que existía entre ambos en aquel momento. Lo cual significaba que Elijah estaba en peligro. Y Klaus tenía que hacer algo.

Sabía cuál era el camino fácil. No, no el más fácil. Ese sería simplemente matar a Marcel, arrancarle el corazón del pecho y verlo morir, yendo después a liberar a Elijah de donde fuera que estuviera encerrado. El camino fácil sería enfrentarse a Marcel, crear una guerra entre los vampiros del Barrio Francés y los Mikaelson. Dada la verdadera inmortalidad de Klaus y Rebekah, estaba claro quién ganaría en aquella guerra, y sin embargo, Klaus prefería agotar el resto de oportunidades antes de acudir a aquella idea.

Así que tenía que probar otras cosas. Como, por ejemplo, pedirle a Marcel que le entregara a su hermano. Tal y como se lo había prestado, también podía pedir que se lo devolviera, ¿no? Tenía sentido, al menos para el híbrido.

Y también tenía su arma secreta. Hayley había acudido ayer a una bruja, y por algún motivo aquella visita había llegado a oídos de los vampiros. Así que aquello significaba que había algún vínculo entre algún vampiro y alguna bruja. Ahí estaba el punto débil, el punto que tenía que explotar.

Seguro que averiguaría cosas muy interesantes.


	94. TVD - 5x03 - PECADO ORIGINAL - Amara

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 806.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X03 - PECADO ORIGINAL - AMARA**

Amara no podía ser más feliz. Silas y ella al fin habían logrado evadir a Qetsiyah, y ahora que se habían tomado la poción de inmortalidad, podrían estar juntos y vivir su amor durante el resto de la eternidad. A la joven no se le ocurría una mejor manera de vivir que junto a su amado. Se había marchado momentáneamente a recoger las pocas cosas que no habían podido recoger durante las últimas semanas a espaldas de Qetsiyah, y ya lo echaba de menos.

A la chica no se le pasaba por la cabeza siquiera el vivir separada de Silas. Durante los últimos meses su amor se había ido volviendo cada vez más fuerte, y Amara había estado tentada a envenenar a Qetsiyah solo para poder estar junto a Silas de una vez. Por supuesto, aquello no saldría bien; la Viajera se enteraría y la mataría. Era una bruja poderosa, y desde luego era alguien a quien temer.

La joven escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró, sonriendo ampliamente y abriendo los brazos, preparándose para envolver a Silas en ellos y no soltarlo en toda la noche. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le congeló y los brazos se quedaron a mitad de camino. Qetsiyah. Los había encontrado. Silas le había asegurado que había puesto un hechizo sobre ambos que los mantendría ocultos, pero no había funcionado. Porque estaba allí, frente a ella. Y Amara pensó que, inmortalidad o no, no saldría viva de aquella noche.

Sin embargo, Qetsiyah sonrió, amablemente, y se aprovechó del abrazo a medio desarrollo que Amara había preparado para Silas. La abrazó, algo que no había hecho nunca. Pero parecía hacerlo de verdad, sentirlo de verdad, y Amara se relajó. Lo entendía. Los entendía, a ella y a Silas.

−Qetsiyah, lo siento mucho…

−No digas nada –dijo la Viajera casi en un susurro, prácticamente obligando a que Amara apoyara la cabeza en su hombro −. No digas nada, Amara. Lo único que conseguirás es que te odie todavía más.

Y así como había llegado, la ilusión se desvaneció. A pesar de saber que no podía hacer nada, que no tenía ni una infinitésima parte del poder que tenía Qetsiyah, Amara no pudo resistir el impulso de huir, de sobrevivir. Se soltó del agarre de la bruja, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

No llegó muy lejos. Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, raspándose las rodillas. Al caer, se apoyó con una mano en el suelo, clavándose una rama que le hizo una aparatosa herida en la palma.

−Perfecto –dijo Qetsiyah, acercándose y agachándose junto a ella−. Justo lo que necesitaba.

La cogió de la mano herida y presionó sobre ella. Amara gimió de dolor, pero no pudo detener a la Viajera, que comenzó a murmurar un hechizo. El dolor de cabeza de la chica se intensificó, y Amara sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Sintió un pequeño chorro de sangre cayéndole por la cara, y se llevó la mano sana a las mejillas. Sangraba por la nariz. Y por los ojos.

Estaba muriendo. Muriendo por amor. En realidad, no era tan terrible. Había llegado a vivir su amor con Silas, y ahora moriría sabiendo que la persona a la que amaba la amaba de vuelta.

Qetsiyah la soltó. Amara cayó al suelo. Viva. Estaba viva.

−Ya está. Ahora…

Qetsiyah la tocó una vez más, y Amara sintió que algo cambiaba a su alrededor. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse hasta adoptar una posición recta, tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Y entonces sintió que sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos después de lo que le parecieron horas pero bien podían ser minutos. Y vio… oscuridad. Nada más que oscuridad. Y no se podía mover, estaba paralizada, al igual que cuando Qetsiyah le había tocado la última vez.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y los volvió a abrir. Ya no estaba en su encierro. No, estaba en un bosque que no conocía, y tenía a sus pies un cadáver. Y al lado, al muerto. Amara soltó una exclamación, y el hombre pareció preocupado. Le habló en un idioma que ella no comprendió, y le tocó el brazo en otro intento de tranquilizarla.

Y entonces llegó el dolor. Un dolor mayor que el que hubiera sentido jamás. Sintió que le estaban apuñalando el corazón. Cuando se pasó el dolor, el muerto había desaparecido, pero no el cadáver. Amara lo miró, y vio que tenía una sangrienta herida en el pecho. Y un puñal atravesándolo, a la altura del corazón. Frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Volvía a estar en su prisión oscura. Amara empezó a llorar.

No sabía qué le había hecho Qetsiyah. Pero era peor que la muerte. Mucho peor.


	95. TO - 1x03 - HALO DE TRISTEZA - Cami

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 381.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X03 - HALO DE TRISTEZA - CAMILLE O'CONNELL**

Camille siempre se había enorgullecido de su increíble capacidad para no dejarse seducir por todo chico malo que se le presentaba. Al ser estudiante de psicología, tenía el suficiente conocimiento sobre la mente humana como para darse cuenta de que aquello no era atractivo; no, lo que era, era una verdadera locura. ¿Qué influenciaba a la gente para sentirse atraída a personas que no podían traerles nada bueno? El peligro, el riesgo. Y ella no quería riesgo, ni peligro. No, lo que ella quería era alguien bueno, alguien que le ayudara a pasar página, a superar lo que su hermano había hecho.

Estaba plenamente segura de que no había ningún chico malo que pudiera seducirla, meterse en su cabeza y hacer que cambiara sus principios. Pero entonces… ¿dónde entraba Marcel en todo esto?

Solo pensar en cómo se habían conocido le hacía encogerse. Apareció a sus espaldas, de la nada, y le habló sobre los peligros de caminar sola por la noche. Alarma. Peligro. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en aquella estúpida gala, y había tenido una de los mejores momentos de los últimos meses bailando y charlando con él. ¿Por qué había decidido ir? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que tenía que ir y estar con Marcel. Así que lo había hecho.

Y se lo estaba pasando bien. Marcel era un hombre muy atractivo, además de elegante, y sabía conversar. Pero entonces había llegado un hombre y le había dicho algo, y entonces todo se había torcido.

Porque había vuelto el chico malo. Le había visto coger a un hombre y tratarlo como fuese un mafioso. Y la magia se había roto. Camille recordó cómo se conocieron, y todas las cosas raras que habían pasado desde que lo conocía; desde que los conocía, se corrigió. A él y a Klaus. Como las lagunas en su memoria.

Cami se quiso marchar. No había nada que quisiera más en aquel momento que irse de aquella fiesta, meterse en su apartamento y no volver a salir hasta que Marcel hubiera desaparecido de su vida.

Pero no pudo, y eso la hizo sentir todavía más extraña. Porque, por muy grandes que fueran sus ganas de marcharse de aquel lugar, había algo que le impedía irse. Y eso la asustó.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?


	96. TVD - 5x04 - POR QUIÉN DOBLAN - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 444.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X04 - POR QUIÉN DOBLAN LAS CAMPANAS - BONNIE BENNETT**

Bonnie apareció en su antigua habitación en casa de su abuela apenas un instante antes de echarse a llorar.

No podía hacerlo. No podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte, seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, que estar muerta estaba bien. No podía seguir mirando a Jeremy a la cara y decirle que estaba bien, que saldría adelante, porque él y los demás estaban vivos y relativamente a salvo. No podía, porque era mentira.

Silas estaba en Mystic Falls, y Qetsiyah no muy lejos. Y también estaban ahí Nadia y su novio Viajero. Y Bonnie estaba muerta, lo cual significaba que no podía ayudar a sus amigos. Y que Qetsiyah estuviera viva era culpa suya; no ayudaba mucho a que Bonnie se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

Desde que el velo entre el Otro Lado y la vida había vuelto a su sitio ya no veía a su abuela. Sabía que estaba ahí, cerca suya, pero no podía hablar con ella, ni pedirle consejo. Estaba totalmente sola, a excepción de Jeremy, e incluso verlo a él la estaba agotando. Porque tenía que actuar cada vez que lo veía, hacerle creer que estaba bien, que no estaba en la mismísima mierda porque estaba sola y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto observar todo lo que les pasaba a sus amigos y pensar en que tarde o temprano pasarían página, se olvidarían de ella y seguirían con sus vidas como si Bonnie Bennett no hubiera existido nunca.

Y entonces ella moriría. De nuevo. Pero esta vez, por dentro.

Ahora que todos sabían que había muerto, le costaría todavía más afrontarlo todo. Antes, cuando Jeremy y ella tenían que idear mensajes y viajes para engañar a Elena, Caroline y los demás, tenía un propósito. Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, excepto observar a sus amigos de toda la vida llorar su muerte. Nada mejor que eso para deprimir a un muerto.

Intentando dejar de llorar, Bonnie se tumbó en su cama. La casa estaba tan oscura… No tenía a nadie en su familia con un corazón latiendo. No veía a su madre desde hacía meses (y ni siquiera se había atrevido a buscarla desde que estaba muerta, pues temía verla comiéndose a medio pueblo o intentando suicidarse porque no podía soportar su nueva vida como vampiro), su padre había muerto y su abuela también. Solo quedaba Lucy Bennett, y Bonnie no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría su prima lejana. Suponía que ni se habría enterado de que ella había muerto. Probablemente era lo mejor. Menos drama.

La chica cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día. O no. Pero daba igual. Porque ella no estaría ahí para vivirlo.


	97. TO - 1x04 - UNA CHICA EN NUEVA - Elijah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 386.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X04 - UNA CHICA EN NUEVA ORLEANS - ELIJAH MIKAELSON**

Elijah no era una persona dada a perder los papeles, pero en aquellos momentos daría lo que fuera por poder apuñalar a su hermano Niklaus.

El híbrido lo había apuñalado en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna le había sentado tan mal al mayor de los hermanos Mikaelson vivos como aquella. Porque estando como estaba en aquel momento no podría ayudar y proteger a Hayley. Se lo había prometido, y Elijah nunca incumplía sus promesas. Hasta ahora, por lo visto. Y por culpa de Niklaus. Maldito bastardo. Literalmente.

Llevaba en aquel ático un número indeterminado de días. Le costaba notar el paso del tiempo ahí encerrado, pues no veía ni luz ni sombra. Solo sentía la soledad. Y aunque, en teoría, podría ponerse en contacto con Davina, no quería hacerlo. La chica adoraba a Marcel, lo cual la convertía en un peligro por el momento. Cuando estuviera bien, Elijah sería el primero en preocuparse por ella, en mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo encerrada en aquel lugar, pero por ahora ella era demasiado poderosa y él estaba demasiado indefenso. Desde luego, no jugaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero…

Rebekah. Su hermana pequeña. Acababa de llegar a la iglesia. Elijah no sabía cómo lo había notado, solo sabía que lo sabía. Que ella lo había encontrado. A pesar de los grandes intentos de Niklaus por apartarlo del camino por el que lo llevaban sus planes, Rebekah había logrado llegar hasta él. Pero no podía liberarlo. Si lo hacía, el plan del propio Elijah se vería comprometido. Así que tenía que hablar con ella.

Cuando la puerta del ático se abrió, Elijah ya había reunido las suficientes fuerzas como para contactar con su hermana. Así que cerró los ojos y se metió en su mente.

Rebekah escuchó con atención. Lo abrazó, le dijo que lucharía porque volviera con ella, y después lo abrazó un poco más. Y entonces él le dijo que se marchara. Que tenía un plan. Y que cuidara a Hayley mientras que él no pudiera. La rubia le prometió que así lo haría.

Y después se marchó. Y Elijah volvió a estar solo. Otra vez. Pero ahora tenía un plan mucho más desarrollado, y tenía a su hermana como aliada. Tenía algo que hacer.

Davina. Ella era la clave. Y Elijah se aseguraría de que los ayudara.


	98. TVD - 5x05 - EL ÚLTIMO BAILE - Nadia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 585.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X05 - EL ÚLTIMO BAILE - NADIA PETROVA**

Se estaba yendo. Katerina Petrova, su madre, la había herido y ahora se estaba marchando. Menuda zorra.

Nadia se incorporó con ayuda de la mesa más cercana y se acercó a una de las camareras. La miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

−Aquí no ha pasado nada. Cierra todas las puertas cuando me vaya y no dejes que entre nadie.

La camarera asintió con la cabeza, y Nadia se fue hasta la cocina, prácticamente arrastrándose. Se sentía cada vez más dolorida, y era consciente de que, si seguía moviéndose tanto, conseguiría matarse a sí misma, pues el trozo de madera que Katerina le había clavado ya le estaba rozando el corazón cada vez más.

Salió por la puerta de atrás, y se cayó por las escaleras, pues sus pies apenas podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Dolía demasiado. Se quedó donde estaba, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared cerca de las escaleras, e intentó sacarse la improvisada estaca del cuerpo. Pero tenía cada vez menos fuerzas, y le estaba costando más de lo que había esperado.

Nadia no sabía muy bien qué esperaba de su reencuentro con su madre, pero desde luego no era aquello. Sabía que su aparición en la vida de Katerina no había sido del todo tranquila y beneficiosa para su madre, ¿pero qué se esperaba? La había abandonado y luego se había matado, ignorando por completo la existencia de su hija. Sangre de su sangre. Y no le había importado en absoluto. Ella era Katerina Petrova. Una superviviente. Y a los demás que les dieran.

−Aquí estás –Nadia miró a su madre. Tenía una expresión condescendiente, y Nadia quiso arrancársela de la cara−. ¿Tienes problemas para sacarte eso? He rozado tu corazón a propósito.

−Lo cual significa que no me querías matar –respondió la hija, sabiendo que aquello no venía de una repentina muestra de afecto−. Todavía quieres algo de mí.

−Es verdad. Quiero saber por qué te has inventado esa historia falsa sobre tu madre.

−Era una prueba. La has fallado.

−Sabía que era una historia falsa. En 1645 llevaba ya siglo y medio huyendo de Klaus. Era imposible que alguien confundiera a otra persona conmigo –Nadia sonrió. Igual no había fallado la prueba−. Pero tú sabes cómo funciona mi cerebro, ¿verdad? Así que tenías que saber que no me creería tu triste historia.

−Quería meterme bajo tu piel –confesó Nadia, decidida a hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría −. Y funcionó. Porque aquí estás.

Katerina cogió la estaca improvisada y presionó hacia dentro, haciendo que Nadia sintiera su corazón en mayor peligro todavía.

−¿Qué clase de juego perverso estás jugando?

−No es un juego, Katherine. Mataste a mi madre, solo que no fue en París, fue en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Y no fue en… −Nadia se tuvo que detener momentáneamente por el dolor que le causó el nuevo ángulo que eligió su madre para presionar la estaca− 1645. Fue el 6 de abril de 1492. Ella estaba sola. Abandonada por su familia dos años antes. Colocaste una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, empujaste la silla bajo sus pies. Y partiste su cuello.

Nadia vio a Katerina llegar a la conclusión, la vio negar con la cabeza. Y sintió que había llegado el momento de decir las palabras que llevaba queriendo decir desde que la vio por primera vez, cuando ella ya se había olvidado de que tenía una hija.

−¿Quién eres?

−Mi nombre… es Nadia Petrova. Y tú eres mi madre.


	99. TO - 1x05 - PECADORES Y - Jane-Anne

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 545.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X05 - PECADORES Y SANTOS - JANE-ANNE DEVERAUX**

Jane-Anne sonreía. Su hija estaba guapísima. Monique siempre había sido una muchacha hermosa, pero aquella noche, en la que la había ayudado a prepararse para la Ceremonia de la Cosecha, estaba especialmente guapa. Y encima estaba muy emocionada por el papel que estaba jugando en la continuidad del poder de las brujas del Barrio Francés, y eso hacía que su mirada tuviera un brillo especial. Un brillo de responsabilidad, de orgullo, de saber que era importante. Era el mismo brillo que podía ver en las otras tres chicas.

Abigail. Cassie. Davina. Monique. Aquellos cuatro nombres serían siempre recordados entre las brujas del Barrio Francés. Porque gracias a ellas, su magia seguiría viva. Seguirían siendo quienes debían ser.

Sin embargo, Jane-Anne no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa aquella noche, mientras que escuchaba hablar a Bastianna. Monique la miraba de vez en cuando, y ella le dirigía sonrisas con las que esperaba tranquilizar a su hija. Lo que pasaría aquella noche no sería sencillo; ni para Monique ni para el resto de las chicas, ni tampoco para los brujos adultos. Porque las chicas morirían. Y daba igual que luego volvieran, ver a Bastianna, una de los Ancianos, una de las brujas que Jane-Anne más respetaba y admiraba, matar a su hija, era duro. Sería duro. Todavía faltaba un poco.

El discurso siguió. Y entonces llegó el momento.

Abigail fue la primera. Jane-Anne sintió el momento exacto en el que su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho; si le dolía tanto lo que le pasara a una chica con la que no tenía mucha relación, ¿cómo iba a soportar la muerte de su propia hija?

Las tres chicas restantes se alteraron al ver la muerte de su amiga, por lo que tuvieron que ser sujetadas por los adultos. Jane-Anne resistió la tentación de taparse los ojos con las manos. Pero ahí estaba su hermana, gritando y luchando, y Jane-Anne se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer aquello. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Si no morían todas, Abigail nunca volvería. Lo mejor era que murieran todas, y que volvieran luego.

Sophie Deveraux. Siempre la rebelde de la familia. Siempre haciendo que Jane-Anne se cuestionara cosas, cosas de las que en teoría estaba segura. Pero su hermana pequeña siempre había tenido las cosas muy claras, lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a los Ancianos y a su hermana. Pero en esta ocasión se equivocaba. El Ritual de la Cosecha no era una mentira. Las chicas volverían. Abigail y Cassie (que también había sido degollada por Bastianna) volverían. Y Monique…

Pero entonces llegaron los vampiros. Jane-Anne se lanzó a la batalla. Tenía que defender el Ritual. Tenía que derrotar a los vampiros.

El grito de Davina la desconcentró. Se giró, pero no se fijó en ella, sino en su propia hija, con una gran herida en el cuello. Desangrándose. Muriendo. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió hacia donde Agnes había dejado caer la daga después de matar a su hija, y echó a correr hacia Davina.

No llegó muy lejos, pues un vampiro se interpuso en su camino. Quiso apartarlo, pero no pudo, pues unos fuertes brazos la inmovilizaron. Y, para cuando se dio cuenta, Davina ya no estaba. El ritual no había sido completado.

Monique había muerto.


	100. TVD - 5x06 - TRATAR CON CUIDADO - Damon

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 425.**

Capítulo 100. Increíble.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X06 - TRATAR CON CUIDADO - DAMON SALVATORE**

−¿Eres real?

−¿Eres tú real?

Vaya gilipollez de conversación, pensó Damon. Tenía que empezar a presentarse mejor con las doppelgängers. Primero había llamado Katherine a Elena, y ahora Amara y él estaban teniendo una conversación del mismo nivel intelectual que dos niños de tres años. Genial.

−Eres Amara, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió. Damon extendió el brazo, con intención de apartarle el velo de la cara, pero ella se apartó, temerosa−. Vale. No te toco. Eres… eres el Ancla. El Ancla al Otro Lado.

Amara volvió a asentir. Damon sonrió, intentando parecer tranquilo, suave y delicado. Justo lo contrario de lo que era. Pero dudaba que aquella aterrorizada chica fuera a sentirse atraída a la imagen perpetua de chico malo de Damon, por lo que, si quería que ella dejara de temerlo, tenía que convertirse en un osito de peluche. Peor; se tenía que convertir en Stefan.

−¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

−Me he tomado la cura –Damon sintió que se le detenía el corazón tras oír aquellas palabras−. Al fin puedo encontrar la paz.

−No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra –Damon volvió a intentar agarrarla, pero la chica se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una caja y girando como si hubiera alguien a sus espaldas−. Escucha, no puedes hacerlo. Hay una chica, una bruja… Si tú mueres, ella se va contigo. Y no lo podemos permitir, ¿me oyes?

Pero Amara no le oía. Miraba a su alrededor con expresión nerviosa, y su mirada se concentró en un punto detrás de Damon. El vampiro se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a girarse hacia la chica, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Amara tenía un trozo de cristal en la mano, y lo estaba llevando lentamente hasta su garganta. Damon no se lo permitió. Se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, asustándola, y le quitó el cristal de la mano. Le sujetó las dos manos a la espalda y comenzó a llevársela, pero ella empezó a gritar y a agitarse en su agarre. Así que le tapó la boca y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el coche. Allí, le ató las manos y la amordazó. La metió al maletero y le dijo que no se moviera. Ella pareció relajarse momentáneamente al ver la expresión, ahora más tranquila, del vampiro, porque asintió y se quedó callada.

Se subió al coche y, en cuanto arrancó, volvió a escuchar los gritos ahogados de la chica. La paz había durado poco.

El camino se le iba a hacer muy largo.


	101. TO - 1x06 - EL FRUTO DEL ÁRBOL - Elijah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 523.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X06 - EL FRUTO DEL ÁRBOL ENVENENADO - ELIJAH MIKAELSON**

−Vale. ¡Respira hondo, Hayley! Mírame. Respira hondo, céntrate en el sonido de mi voz –Elijah bajó el volumen hasta apenas un susurro−. Vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien.

Intentaba ayudar con lo que Sophie le había pedido, bajarle las pulsaciones. Intentaba que se relajara a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que la chica apenas pudiera respirar.

Hayley lo miró, intentando relajar la respiración, como el Original le había pedido. En aquel momento, a pesar de estar sudando, de estar despeinada y de su expresión de dolor, Elijah supo que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Aquel pensamiento le pareció totalmente inapropiado dada la situación en la que se encontraban, pero una vez llegó, no pudo quitársela de la cabeza.

Porque llevaba ya demasiado tiempo negándose a sí mismo la verdad. Que sentía algo por ella, algo fuerte. Algo que no había sentido desde… Pensaba que lo había sentido por Katerina, pero la primera vez. Porque, para cuando estuvo con ella la segunda vez, tan solo hacía unos meses, la forma de vida de la Doppelgänger lo había decepcionado muchas veces. La Katerina que había conocido en 1492, la versión humana, había sido distinta, mejor persona. Así que… Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Y no quería aceptarlo, porque, al fin y al cabo, la mujer que ahora tenía en brazos estaba embarazada. Y el bebé era de su hermano. Daba igual que Niklaus y Hayley no sintieran nada el uno por el otro, había algo en aquella situación que a Elijah le parecía… perverso.

−¡Ah!

El grito de Hayley lo sacó de su pequeña ensoñación. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero Elijah seguía teniendo esperanzas. Davina lo conseguiría, era demasiado poderosa como para no hacerlo. Pero más valía que lo hiciera pronto. Porque a Hayley y al bebé no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sophie empezó a jadear. Estaba funcionando. Sin embargo, Elijah siguió con la mirada fija en Hayley, y ella no parecía haber notado ningún cambio.

Pero entonces dejó de gritar. Se relajó en los brazos del Original, y respiró hondo varias veces, consiguiendo por fin relajarse. Sophie, cerca de ellos, murmuró algo sobre que había sentido el vínculo desvanecerse. Elijah notó que Hayley intentaba ponerse en pie, por lo que la ayudó a hacerlo. La chica siguió apoyada en él, y ambos miraron la palma de Hayley después de que Sophie se hiciera un pequeño pinchazo con uno de sus pendientes. Ambos suspiraron casi al unísono al ver que la mano de la licántropa estaba intacta.

Se miraron. Elijah resistió el impulso de sonreír. Su corazón, que llevaba sin latir más de mil años, parecía haber vuelto a la vida cuando Hayley estuvo bien. Ella parecía al mismo tiempo eufórica y agotada, pero el Original sabía que tendría que acompañarla hasta su habitación, pues no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí sola.

Elijah se encargaría de que estuviera bien. De que estuviera a salvo, y de que descansara. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer. Tenía que vengar el ataque que le habían hecho a la chica. Y tenía que ser él el que lo hiciera.


	102. TVD - 5x07 - LA MUERTE Y LA - Silas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 492.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X07 - LA MUERTE Y LA DONCELLA - SILAS**

Silas supo el instante exacto en el que Stefan Salvatore lo mató. En cierto modo era poético que su propia sombra hubiera sido el que le pusiera fin a su vida. Claro que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera pasado lo contrario, pero no se podía tener todo. Silas tenía eso siempre presente, pues Qetsiyah se había asegurado hacía ya dos milenios de dejárselo muy claro.

Y ahora, dos mil años después, se dio cuenta de que no había servido de nada. Porque Qetsiyah había ganado. Él había tomado la cura y había muerto, por lo que tendría que ir al Otro Lado y pasar el resto de la eternidad perseguido por Qetsiyah. Y Amara…

Amara. La veía, claramente. El Ancla. Tenía que pasar por ella para llegar al Otro Lado. Y Silas sabía que le dolería. Pero, realmente, no tenía otra opción. ¿Verdad?

Aunque la tuviera, no quería tomarla. Se había cansado. Llevaba dos mil años muerto en vida. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar vivo en la muerte. Solo tenía que cruzar. Y Amara, siendo el Ancla al Otro Lado, seguiría estando presente en su vida. Mientras que siguiera siendo el Ancla podrían estar juntos. Silas solo tendría que asegurarse de que Qetsiyah no la matara.

Se acercó a la chica. Estaba atemorizada, igual que cuando la había encontrado. Igual que como había estado desde entonces. Silas no podía imaginar siquiera por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su enamorada. Y lo peor era que, ahora que estaba muerto, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Solo podía intentar que para ella todo fuera más sencillo.

−Amara…

La chica se giró y dio un paso atrás instintivamente. A Silas le dolió el rechazo, pero intentó aparentar normalidad. Sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente a la chica por la cual había dado todo, y se relajó al ver que ella no se movía.

−Amara, estoy muerto –le dijo. Estaba seguro de que Amara ya no distinguía a los muertos de los vivos−. Tengo que cruzar, amor mío.

Extendió un brazo, pero Amara se echó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de empezar a correr. Pareció meditarlo durante un tiempo, y finalmente asintió. Silas sonrió.

−Ven, Amara. Abrázame.

Ella hizo caso, avanzando a pasos pequeños. Llegó hasta él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y él la abrazó con suavidad, resistiendo las ganas que tenía de apretarla entre sus brazos con fuerza ahora que se habían reencontrado tras 2000 años de agonía. La chica gritó e intentó apartarse, y fue entonces cuando Silas la agarró con más fuerza. Cuanto antes terminaran, mejor.

Supo el momento exacto en el que había cruzado al Otro Lado. La sensación era distinta. Estaba solo. Solo como no lo había estado siquiera cuando estaba en la cueva. No le gustaba mucho.

Pero estaba Amara. Solo que… No estaba con él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde había ido?

¿Y por qué sentía que había pasado algo terrible?


	103. TO - 1x07 - BAÑO DE SANGRE - Rebekah

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 368.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X07 - BAÑO DE SANGRE - REBEKAH MIKAELSON**

−Bourbon –dijo Rebekah nada más entró en Rousseau's. Seguidamente, al darse cuenta de que no había sido muy agradable, continuó–. Por favor.

Cami le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra. Por suerte, la rubia ya no recordaba cómo le había tratado Rebekah anteriormente (primero, amenazando con matarla; y después, obligándola a ir a la fiesta a pesar de saber que Marcel no estaba en su mejor momento), así que la camarera no la echó del bar al momento, que era lo que debería haber hecho.

La botella apareció frente a ella rápidamente. Sin esperar a que llegara el vaso, Rebekah abrió la botella y le dio un gran trago. El ardor del alcohol le sentó bien, le ayudó a olvidar. A olvidar lo que Marcel le había contado. Sobre su sueño. Sus planes. Sobre ellos dos. Los planos de la casa que había empezado a construir. Hasta que ella lo había abandonado.

No. No lo había abandonado. Su hermano le había clavado una daga en el pecho y le había prohibido estar con él. Le había prohibido verle convertido en vampiro, enseñarle a vivir con su nueva situación. Le había prohibido vivir su amor. Porque, por mucho que Rebekah siempre estaba con sus enamoramientos, su relación con Marcel fue de las pocas que la rubia sintió como amor verdadero. Marcel era alguien con quien quería estar toda su vida. Y Klaus le había negado la oportunidad.

Rebekah se permitió pensar en cómo hubiera sido. Si ambos fueran humanos, si hubieran construido aquella casa. Ella se habría encargado de toda la decoración. Habrían viajado a Italia y se habrían casado en aquella pequeña capilla de la que se había enamorado hacía años. Habrían tenido hijos. Tres, cuatro, tal vez cinco. Habrían envejecido juntos, tenido nietos. Habrían muerto sabiendo que estarían juntos en el más allá.

Volviendo al presente, Rebekah suspiró, sintiendo una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Aquello nunca sería posible. No solo porque Marcel y ella ahora no fueran lo que eran, sino porque ambos eran vampiros. Eran inmortales. Estaban muertos. Nunca podrían formar una familia juntos, envejecer y morir. No podrían tener nada, ni siquiera su casa soñada.

Rebekah nunca tendría un final feliz.


	104. TVD - 5x08 - HOMBRE MUERTO EN - Bonnie

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 447.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**CRÓNICAS VAMPÍRICAS**

**5X08 - HOMBRE MUERTO EN EL CAMPUS - BONNIE BENNETT**

Bonnie se sentía viva.

Aquella era la única palabra que le venía a la cabeza a la chica para describir cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Jeremy le estaba besando el cuello, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba un pecho y la otra se deslizaba por debajo de sus braguitas. Ella lo acariciaba, no podía tener suficiente de él. Estaba viva.

−Te amo –escapó de sus labios. Agarró a Jeremy del pelo para atraerlo de nuevo hasta sus labios y lo besó–. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto he echado de menos esto. Tocarte, sentirte…

Bonnie sonrió y giró sobre Jeremy, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Le quitó la camiseta al chico y se entretuvo acariciando los nuevos músculos que tenía desde que había descubierto que era Cazador. Parecía imposible que aquel fuera el mismo que conocía desde que era una niña, el hermano pequeño de Elena. Ahora era… era increíble. Se inclinó fue besándole el pecho y el estómago.

Estaba a punto de llegar al cinturón del chico cuando se sintió vigilada. Se incorporó, todavía sobre Jeremy, y se giró. Vio a una chica joven, una morena de pelo rizado y tez oscura, que parecía terriblemente avergonzada de estar viendo aquello. Bonnie no se sentía mejor.

−¿En serio? ¿No había un mejor momento? –preguntó el Ancla, fulminando a la chica con la mirada.

–No lo he elegido –contestó la chica–. Lo siento mucho.

–Espérame un poco fuera.

Bonnie se levantó, dejando a un muy confundido y excitado Jeremy en la cama, y salió de la habitación, asegurándose de no enseñar de más en los pasillos de su residencia. Se alejó un poco de la habitación, hasta llegar a un pasillo que nunca estaba muy ajetreado y en el que había un sofá. Se sentó e indicó a la chica que se sentara a su lado.

–Me llamo Olivia –dijo la chica–. Tengo veintitrés años y soy de Vancouver. Soy… Era una bruja. Morí de sobredosis. No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

–Tranquila. Ven. Pronto todo habrá terminado.

Olivia sonrió y tomó la mano que Bonnie le ofrecía. El Ancla intentó no gritar. Por mucho que se hubiera alejado, seguía estando en un lugar público. Le costó, pero consiguió que la chica pasara al Otro Lado sin emitir ningún sonido. A cambio, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. No se podía tener todo.

Tardó un poco en recomponerse. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara antes de volver a la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, era ya capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que Jeremy había terminado de desnudarse.

–Ya estoy aquí.


	105. TO - 1x08 - REMONTAR EL RÍO - Josh

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 342.**

* * *

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

**LOS ORIGINALES**

**1X08 - REMONTAR EL RÍO - JOSHUA ROSZA**

Josh no comprendía cómo se había torcido tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo. Un viaje, un maldito viaje con su amiga Tina, había cambiado su vida. Bueno, y su muerte. Porque estaba muerto. Le costaba asimilar ese dato. También le costaba asimilar que Tina lo hubiera traicionado. Él nunca hubiera cogido la moneda, nunca hubiera podido dormir tranquilo si se supiera culpable de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Pero, por lo visto, su amistad no había sido tan importante para ella.

Y si lo de Tina fuera su único problema…

Era un vampiro. Un maldito Drácula. Bebía sangre para sobrevivir, y la luz del sol le quemaba. Era fuerte, rápido y tenía poderes como la compulsión, pero no podía disfrutar del sol ni salir durante el día. Estaba encerrado. Y encima estaba en medio de una guerra entre un vampiro arrogante y un híbrido anciano todavía más arrogante. Ahora hacía de espía para ambos. Y ambos le habían prometido lo que él más quería. Un anillo de día.

Aquello por lo que los vampiros luchaban durante años. Marcel les daba anillos de día cuando ellos le habían probado su lealtad durante años. Él llevaba solo semanas siendo vampiro, pero sentía que tenía un protagonismo en aquella guerra que no tenían vampiros con cien años más que él.

Odiaba a Klaus. El híbrido lo había utilizado, y no le había tratado nada bien. Pero le había hablado sobre el anillo de día, y durante unas horas, Josh se sintió verdaderamente tentado a volver a traicionar a Marcel y conseguir ese anillo lo antes posible. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podía hacer aquello. No podría volver a mirar a Marcel a la cara. Ni a Davina.

Davina… Se habían conocido durante unas horas, pero Josh sentía que habían conectado. Que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos. Y si traicionaba a Marcel, estaría traicionándola a ella también. Y no podía soportar aquella idea. Así que, en realidad, no le quedaba otra opción.

Si tenía que elegir bando, sería el de Marcel.


End file.
